I WANNA KILL YOU OH SEHUN! ( hunhan )
by runkoo
Summary: aku sangat membenci hoobeku yang bernama sehun! apa apaan dia menciumku terus! apalagi dia mencium ku saat ada kris ketua osis incaran ku! anak itu memang gilaaa! rasanya aku ingin membunuhnyaaa dengan tanganku!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , KRIS**

**GENRE : Romance, humor, sedikit yadong(?)**

**PAGE : 30**

**RATED : T**

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING **

"luhan nanti ada rapat osis"

"ah, ne. . gomawo baekhyun."

luhan, namja cantik itu merapikan bukunya dengan terburu buru karna sudah tidak sabar lagi dia keruang osis karna ingin bertemu ketua osis yang bernama kris, ya luhan sangat menyukai kris ,tapi dia tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanya ke kris karna dia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan kris yang sangat manis menurutnya.

Selesai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, luhan keluar kelas ia melihat rombongan yeoja yeoja berteriak histeris "SEHUUNNN! KYAAAAAAAAAA "

"KAU TAMPAN SEKALI DENGAN RAMBUT BLONDE ITUU!"

"SEHUNAA KAU SEMAKIN MANIS,"

"NANTI MALAM KENCAN DENGAN NOONA YA SEHUNN."

Luhan melewati mereka "cih, dasar hoobe tebar pesona"cibirnya

"SEHUNNIEE AYOLAH JADI PACAR NOONA"

"JANGANN SAMA NOONA AJA YA SEHUN, NANTI NOONA TRAKTIR APA AJA DEH.."

"ANDWAE! SAMA NOONA SAJA, NOONA JANJI AKAN MENTRAKTIR SEHUN KE KAFE TERMAHAL , EOTTE?"

"aduh, gomawo noona noona cantik kalian sangat baik denganku tapi aku lagi ada urusan ,nanti saja ya sayang.."kata sehun lansung menerjang kumpulan yeoja yang mengepung sehun.

"YAAA SEHUUNNN!"

Sehun lari terburu buru tampa memandang kedepan

"ah kuharap rapat kali ini ber-"gumam luhan terhenti ketika ada badan seseorang yg menabraknya

BRUAKKK

Sehun menabrak luhan dengan kencang sehingga menimpa badan luhan yang jatuh dengan posisi terlungkup.

"YAKKK! BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKANN"maki luhan kesal dengan orang yang menimpa badannya.

Sehun lansung buru buru bangkit dari tubuh luhan"mian, aku tidak sengaja"

Luhanpun lansung membangkitkan tubunya dan mebalikkan badanya menghadap ke arah namja yg menimpanya, luhan kaget yg ternyata sehun hoobe yg paling dia benci "ck,KAU LAGI, KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAKK!"bentak luhan menatap tajam sehun

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja. ."balas sehun

"TAK SENGAJA KATAMU! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT TULANG IDUNGKU PATAH!"

"TERUS KAU MAU AKU BAGIMANA? AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF! KAU INGIN AKU MNECIUMMU HAH?"

"MWOOO? APA KAU GILAAAA!"

"SEHUUUUNNNNNNAAA "tiba2 rombongan para yeoja datang , sehun yang melihat fansnya datang dia lansung menatap luhan dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

CUP~

"KYAAAAAAAA! SEHUNAAAAAAAAA!"teriak fans sehun hampir ingin mengeluarkan matanya dan sebagiannya ada yang pingsan melihat adegan sehun mencium luhan.

luhan mendorong dengan keras badan sehun "BRENGSEKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOHH!puihh puihh puih"bentak luhan sambil berlaga membuang ludah

tapi sehun hanya nyengir "sebagai permintaan maaf luhan sunbae.. bye"kata sehun dengan tampa dosanya, dia lansung kabur sebelum dipukuli oleh luhan.

"BRENGSEKKK KAU SEHUNN!"

**RUANG OSIS**

Semua osis disitupun semuanya duduk dengan meja yang bundar panjang.. sekertaris, bendahara, dan anggota osis yang lainnya duduk dengan berhadapan sedangkan ketua osis duduk di ujung.

"dimana wakil osis? "Tanya kris memulai pembicaraan, mereka semua yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan tidak tau.

"baekhyun? Apa kau sudah memberi tau suho?"Tanya kris dengan baekhyun, tapi baekyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku tidak menemukan suho di kelasnya. . apa mungkin dia tidak masuk"jawab baekhyun

"aigoo, proposal acara pensi ditangan suho, haishh bagaimana bisa suho tidak masuk!"

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba2 ada suara ketukan pintu, semua mata yang ada disana mengalihkan padangannya kea rah pintu  
"ya, masuk!"kata kris

KLEK

Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berambut blonde dengan membawa map, dan luhan yang melihat namja itupun lansung shock

"mian, kris sunbae. . suho hyung menyuruhku menggantikan dia, dia hari ini sedang sakit demam . ini aku membawakan proposalnya"ujar sehun masih di depan pintu.

"ah syukurlah, bawa kemari proposal itu sehun"kata kris menyuruh sehun memberikannya , sehunpun berjalan mendekati kris dan memberikan map itu. "oke baiklah, sehun kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong itu."ucap kris menunjuk kursi kosong di samping luhan, sehun yg melihat kursi konsong itu di samping luhan ia lansung mengeluarkan smirknya.

"ne sunbae."jawab sehun sambil menbungkukkan badannya sembari berjalan kea rah bangku kosong yg di samping luhan

Luhan melihat sehun yang mulai berjalan kearahnya dia menatap dengan penuh kebencian, sehun tau luhan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, tapi dia tidak mengubris tatapan tajam luhan tapi dia memberikan senyum manis ke luhan, luhan lansung membuang muka jiji.

Sehun menarik kursi di samping luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu"hai sunbae, kita bertemu lagi"bisik sehun dengan luhan

"kubunuh kau jika menggangguku sekarang!"

"baiklah sunbae.. ngomong ngomong bagaimana ciumanku tadi "

"sangat payah!"

"eoh benarkah? kapan kapan aku akan menciummu lagi dengan lebih hot, mau?"

"SEHUNNNN!"bentak luhan kehilangan kesabarannya, semua mata disana pun lansung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luhan

"kenapa luhan?apa yang terjadi"Tanya kris dengan luhan,

luhan yang merasa di pandangi mereka, dia sedikit tersenyum malu"mianhe mianhe.. tadi sehun sedikit melakukan kesalahan..hhh"

"kalau begitu kau kasih tau apa saja yang harus diurus , kau kan sekertaris jadi biar sehun lebih jelas memberi tahu ke suho."kata kris

"ah ne "jawab luhan dengan senyum terpaksa dan sehun lansung tersenyum penuh kemanangan

"oke baiklah aku akan menjelaskan acara pensi untuk ulang tahun sekolah kitaa.. jadi bla bla blaaa bla b la bla"kata kris menjelaskan apa saja yang harus di kerjakan , luhan bukannya mendengarkan apa yg dikatakan kris tapi memandang penuh cinta sambil tersenyum senyum _'tampannya dia'_

Sehun yang menyadari tatapan mata luhan kearah kris bukanlah dengan tatapan memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan kris melainkan dengan tatapan cinta. Sehun lansung tersenyum licik ia mulai memperhatikan kris lagi .

…..

Seusai rapat osis, semua anggota osis keluar dari ruangan osis terkcecuali luhan yang masih sibuk menyatat .

"luhan sunbae masih disini heum?"terdengar suara berat yang tak asing lagi di pendangaran luhan.

"jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang menyatat! Pulang sana kau bocah"usir luhan tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatannya

"ck, luhan sunbae galak sekali."sehun pun berjalann mendekati luhan yang sedang menyatat dan menarik kursi disamping luhan

"sehun sudah berapa kali aku katakan hah! pergi dari sini aku sibuk bodoh! sana kau bermain dengan penggemar bodohmu itu!"bentak luhan semakin kesal, sedangkan sehun disamping nya sedang meniup balon

"huffhhh hufhhh"sehun menghiraukan ocehan luhan dan terus meniup balon itu hingga membesar, luhan yg kesal melihat tingkah sehun dia membiarkan sehun melakukan sesukanya, percuma berbicara dengan sehun hanya akan buang buang tenanga pikir luhan dan kembali menyatat .

Sehun menyikut lengan luhan"apa lagi bodoh! Aku ini sedang sibukkk!"maki luhan sambil mencatat, tapi sehun tidak menyerah terus menyikut luhan sampai akhirnya luhan kehilangan kesabaran dia memalingkan wajahnya kea rah sehun yang ternyata di depan wajahnya balon yang masih berada di mulut sehun

"kau ini kenapa hah! masa kecil mu suram? Masih bermain dengan balon! "kata luhan sedikit kesal melihat sehun seperti bocah, sehun terus meniup balom itu sehingga sangat besar dan dia lansung menyodorkan balon itu ke wajah luhan sehingga menempel ke wajah luhan dan terus meniupnya sampai pada akhirnya

DUARRRRR

balon itu lansung meledak di depan wajah mereka berdua dan tentu saja sehun tidak menyia nyiakan moment itu dan lansung mencium bibir luhan, luhan lansung terlonjak kaget ia ingin melepaskanya, terlambat sehun lebih dulu menahan pala luhan "mmphhttt se—hunnmphhtttttt"

"luhan ap—ah maaf aku mengganggu kalian, lain kali kuncilah pintunya"kata seseorang yg berada di pintu , luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong sehun sehingga terlepas bibirnya dari sehun

"TUNGGU KRISS! Ini bukan seperti yg kau pikirkann"kata luhan sambil berdiri

"hahaha aku tau aku tau, maaf menggangggu ya luhan. . aku hanya menanyakan sudah selesai menyatat atau tidak. Lanjutkanlah kembali aktivitas kalian berdua, lain kali kunci pintunya ya jika ingin melakukan itu, ah atau aku yg kunci? Ah baiklah kuncinya kutinggalkan di depan pintu ya."kata kris sambil menutup pintunya dan mengunci pintu itu.

"KRIISSSS! AHHH INI SALAH PAHAMM! JANGAN DIKUNCII!"luhan lansung berlari kea rah pintu itu sambil menggedor gedor pintu itu tapi terlanjur kris sudah pergi

"KRISSS! KRISSS! KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA"kata luhan masih berteriak teriak dan terus menggedor gedor tapi tak ada respon

"huuu~ kasian sekali ya, orang kau sukai membiarkanmu denganku terkunci berdua... dan malah mendukung kita. cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya"ucap sehun sambil bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum mencela, luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun dia terlonjak kaget karna sehun mengetahuinya dia menyukai kris.

"ba-bagaimana kau ta—"

"benarkah apa yang aku bilang? Ah aku memang pintar.. "

Kemarahan luhanpun membludak dia lansung mendakati sehun dengan tatapan membunuh "BRENGSEK KAU BODOHH!"luhan lansung mengambil buku catatannya yang tebal dan lansung memukuli pala sehun dengan kencang

BAG

BUG

BAG

BUG

"YAAKKK! HENTIKAANN"

BAG

BUG

BAG

BUG

BAG

BUG

"BRENGSEKK BRENGSEKKKK! KAU SENGAJA KAN MELAKUKAN ITU DI DEPAN KRISS KAN ! DASAR HOOBE KURANG AJARR! MATI KAU MATIII!"maki luhan dengan kemarahan yg meluap dan terus memukuli badan sehun tampa ampun.

"YAAAKKK HENTIKAAANNN LUHANNN! ATAU KAU KUCIUM LAGI!"

Mendengar ucapan sehun , luhan bukannya menghentikan tapi semakin keras memukuli sehun "DASAR MESUUUMMMMMMM! "

"AW.. appo appo! hentikan luhan! aku tidak main main dengan ucapanku!"

"TERSERAHH APA YG KAU UCAPKAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU INGIN MEMUKULMU SAMPAI KAU MATIII! AKU MEMBENCI MU!"

BAG BUG BAG BUG BAG BUG

Sehun benar tidak main main dengan ucapannya, dia lansung menarik lengan luhan yg terus memukulnya dan menarik buku catatan itu di tangan luhan dan membuangnya asal, sehun lansung berdiri menatap luhan dengan tajam dan lansung mendorong badan luhan ke dinding dengan kasar dan mencengkram kedua tangan luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya ketakutan melihat sehun mendekati wajahnya"ku-kumohon sehun jangan lakukan lagi kumohon…" sehun tidak mendengarkan ucapan luhan dan terus mendekati wajahnya

Sehun yang melihat luhan menutup matanya ketakutan dia lansung menyeringgai, perlahan sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi bibir mereka bertemu,tapi sehun hanya meniup bibir luhan dan membuat bulu kuduk luhan naik . setelah itu bibir sehun lansung pindah ke kuping luhan "aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak bermain main luhan. kalau kau memang ingin aku menciummu bilang saja, tidak usah memukulku agar aku menciummu?hhhhh"bisik sehun di kuping luhan dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya dan reflek lansung menginjak kaki sehun dengan kencang "AWW! YAAKK LUHAN!"erang sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari luhan, ia mengerang kesakitan kakinya begitu sakit di injak luhan.

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU MENGINGIKANMU MENCIUMKU? JANGAN HARAPP! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI, CUIH! CATAT ITU DI KENINGMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI!"bentak luhan memandang sehun dengan kesal "

Luhan lansung berjalan kearah pintu ia berharap kris datang kembali dan mebukakan pintunya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi terkunci dengan sehun yang mesum itu.

DORRR DORRR DORRR

"KU MOHON YANG DI LUAR BUKA KAN PINTUNYAAA!"

"PLEASEE BUKA KAN PINTUNYAAA! AKU TERKURUNG DENGAN NAMJA MESUM DISINI!"

"AYOLAHHH YANG DILUARR! PRIHATINKAN NASIBKU DISINI! "

"KU MOHONNN! "

BRAK BRAK BRAKK

"HELP MEE! BISA BISA KEVIRGINANKU DI AMBIL NAMJA MESUM INI! KUMOHON BUKA KAN PINTUNYAAAA!"

"hey, hey , hey kau meminta pertolongan dengan cara mengataiku, apa apaan analogmu itu eoh"

Luhan tidak mengidahkan ucapan sehun dia masih berjuang menggedor gedor pintu berharap ada yg lewat dan membukakan pintunya "PLEASEEE! BUKA KAN PINTU INI!"

"yaa! Ya! percuma kau berteriak teriak seperti itu, di luar sudah sepi tidak ada orang lagi ,! kita berada di lantai 3 kecuali kita di lantai 1 kau bisa teriak sepuasnya meminta pertolongan!"

Mendengar ucapan sehun, luhan lansung hopeless. Dia membalikkan badannya dan terduduk dengan bersender di pintu "kris… kau pasti salah paham"gumamnya menerawang keatas

"sedang meratapi nasip ya, cep cep cep kasian sekali.."kata sehun dengan santai memandangi luhan dari tempat duduknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap tajam sehun "INI SEMUA GARA KAU BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU SAAT ADA KRIS EOH!DIA PASTI MENGIRAKU BERPACARAN DENGANMU!"

"berarti aku harus menciummu saat tidak ada kris ya? sekarang kan tidak ada kris apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"HAISHH BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! KENAPA OTAKMU ITU SANGAT MESUM HAH! ck, coba yeoja2 bodoh itu tau kau mempunyai otak mesum tingkat akut."

"mereka tau itu kok, bahkan mereka ingin aku melukannya dengan mereka hhh"

"ck, berarti mereka itu memang sangat bodoh!"balas luhan sedikit mencibir , luhan menepuk jidatnya "ahh aku hampir lupa,"tiba2 luhan teringat sesuatu , ia lansung mengambil handphonenya di kantong celananya. Ia membuka password handphonenya setelah itu ia mencari nama di kontaknya yg bernama baekhyun, setelah menemukannya ia menakan tombol call, ia lansung meletakkan handphonenya di kupingnya

Tutt…..tutt…..tutt…..tutt…tutt….

"haishh baekhyun angkatt!"umpat luhan yg merasa tidak di angkat panggilannya, ia menelfon sekali lagi..

"_yeobose—"_

"_BAEKHYUUUNNNN! TOLONG AKUU!"_

"_wae? kau kenapaa?"_

"_BAEKHYUNN AKU TERKUNCI DENGAN NAMJA MESUM INI DI- tutt - tut—tuutt"_

Ucapan luhan lansung terhenti ketika handphonenya mendadak mati. "BRENGSEKK! SITUASI BEGINI KENAPA LOW!"umpatnya sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang luhan"ya ya ya terus saja katakan aku namja mesum. . . "

"DIAMLAH KAU BODOH!"

"bibirmu itu benar benar pedas sekali , itu tidak baik kakak osis, sekarang ini kau sedang berhadapan dengan hoobe yg tampan ini. Kau tidak malu berbicara dengan hoobe seperti itu?"

"cih, menjijikan! Jangan banyak omong kau !"

"baiklah…. Apa kau membutuhkan ini?"Tanya sehun menunjukkan handphonenya ke luhan, luhan lansung berdiri.

"berikan.. aku membutuhkannya."

"kau kemarilah…"

Luhan lansung berjalan kea rah sehun "mana"katanya dengan mengadahkan tangannya ke sehun, tapi sehun bukannya memberikannya dia lansung memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke kantong celananya , dan lansung tersenyum licik ke luhan, luhan yg melihat senyuman sehun lansung bergidik .

"tidak segampang itu.. "

"haishh! Sehun kita ini terkurung! Bukan hanya aku yg terkurung! Kau mau hah kita disni sampai besok!"

"gwenchana, jika bersamamu aku bersedia"

"haishh! percuma berbicara dengamu! Aku tau otakmu itu memang error! Sudah cepat berikan handphonemu aku bisa gila jika bersamamu disini!"

"keure, ada 1 syarat."

"ck, kenapa pakai syarat2 segala! Aku bicara tidak sampai 5 menit."

"yasudah kalo tidak mau."

"haishh! Apa syaratnya! Awas saja jika yang aneh aneh"

"tidak kok, bahkan kita pernah melakukannya. . cium bibirku dulu baru aku berikan? Mudahkan?"

"MWOYAAAAA? KAU GILA! AKU MENOLAK!"

"baiklah, kita terkurung sampai besok"

"haish jinjaa! kenapa harus menciummu hah! kenapa kau senang sekali bericuman denganku! apa kau menyukaiku!"

"heumh, sepertinya , bahkan sampai terobsesi hhh.."

"KAU GILA"

"yaa karna luhan.."

"oke, aku tau otakmu memang sedikit tidak waras. Tapi untuk kali ini aku membutuhkan handphone mu sehun please…"

"kiss me"

"tidakkk!"

"baguslah, kita terkurung semalaman disini. Ah kira kira apa saja ya yang kita lakukan disini semalaman hmmm"

"oh tuhaann, kenapa kau kirimkan manusia mesum ini denganku.."

"aku takdirmu luhan :3 "

"CK, TIDAK SUDI"

"ya ya ya terserah ,baiklah aku berikan 1 syarat lagi, gimana?"

"apa!? kalau syarat itu lebih gila aku tidak mau!"

"mungkin ini sedikit gila untukmu, tapi buatku ini normal kok. Hanya berikan lehermu"

"MWO? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"yes, kau ngizinkanku menciumi lehermu, bagaimana? Pilih yg pertama atau kedua"

"YAKK! KENAPA KEDUA SYARAT MU ITU UNSUR YADONG SEMUA HAH! AKU MENOLAK!"

"kau menolak aku tidak masalah kok, akan menguntungkan untukku bermalaman ~ "

"KAU LICIKKK!"

"aku suka kata kata itu.."

Luhan termenung pasrah dia bingung harus pilih yg mana, semua pilihannya itu benar benar tidak masuk akal.

_Anak ini benar2 gila! Tingkat kegilaannya sudah tingkat akut! Kalau aku milih syarat pertama berarti sama saja aku menjatuhkan harga diriku mencium si mesum ini dan kedua itu paling gilaaaa! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengizinkan leherku di ciumi olehnya. Kalau aku tidak memilih keduanyaaaa? Bisa bisa dia mengambil kevirginanku! Dan itu lebih gilaaaaa! Hashhh otakku benar benar bercabang. _

"bagaiman luhan? pikirkan baik baik…"

"ck, dasar brengsek!"umpat luhan kesal , ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan , dengan sangat ragu luhan mengangkat 1 tangannya dengan 2 jari, yang berarti dia memilih syarat kedua, ya luhan lebih memilih syarat kedua dari pada syarat pertama yang menurutnya menjatuhkan harga dirinya mencium bibir sehun

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan "baiklah kemari luhan sayang.."ucap sehun sedikit menggodanya, luhan masih terdiam tampa kata di tempatnya tampa bergerak..

"hey, ayo kemari sebelum aku berubah pikiran tidak ngizinkanmu memakai handphoneku."

"mwo! ba-baiklah. . ."luhan dengan perlahan mendekati tempat duduk sehun, ia menarik bangku disamping sehun.

"mengahadap kearahku luhan"

Dengan sedikit ragu luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap sehun, ia menelan salivanya melihat sehun menatapnya bgitu napsu

"apa kau gugup? Releks aku hanya mencium lehermu tidak mencium seluruh tubuhmu kok"kata sehun membuat luhan semakin bergidik ngeri.

"CEPATLAH BODOH! "

"tidak sabar rupanya khhhh-"sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke luhan, luhan sudah menutup mata takut .  
sehun perlahan membuka kancing atas luhan, luhan lansung mebelakkan matanya "YAAA! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN! HANYAA LEHERR! KENAPA KAU JUGA MEMBUKA SERAGAMKU!"luhan menarik bajunya dari dari tangan sehun,.

"hey, bagaimana aku menciumi lehermu jika lehermu saja tertutup dengan kerah. Aku hanya membuka stengahnya saja tidak semuanya."kata sehun meyakinkan luhan.

"ck, hanya 1 kancing saja kau buka"

"aniya, 3 kancing . ."

"mwoyaa! Kau mendapatkan keuntungan lebih itu namanya.."

"luhann, kau mau cepat keluar dari sini atau tidak heum? Turuti saja aku, kau tutuplah matamu jika tidak ingin melihatku berkeja."

"haishh, rasanya aku ingin memukulmu! Ini sama saja pelecehan.."

"tapi kan kau mengizinkan, apa itu pelecehan."

"ITU TERPAKSA! !"

"ya ya ya terserahmu.. kau mau cepat keluarkan ?makanya jangan terus mengelak. Aku lanjutkan kembali jika kau masih mengelak aku akan berbubah pikiran."

Luhan memandang sehun dengan penuh kebencian di matanya.  
Sehun yg di pandangi seperti itu ia menarik dasinya untuk menutup mata luhan dia risih di pandangin tajam seperti itu.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan"luhan mendorong tangan sehun yang ingin menutup matanya dengan dasinya

"aku tau kau pasti sangat kesal melihatku lebih kau pakai ini, aku risih dengan tatapan tajam mu itu. jangan mengelak lagi!"kata sehun lansung menutup mata luhan dengan dasinya dan lansung di ikat .

"awas kau melakukan di luar batas! Ku patahkan kepalamu.."ucap luhan dengan sedikit mengancam

"ne luhan!"

"aku lebih tua darimu bodoh!"

"oke oke kau mau ku panggil sebutan apa? luhan noona hm?"

"KAU KIRA AKU YEOJA! AKU NAMJA PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!"

"ne hyung! sudah jangan banyak bicaraaa!"

Sehun mulai kembali membuka stengah kancing seragam luhan tampa mengubris ocehan luhan yg sudah menyumpahi sumpah serapah padanya

"hyung! jika kau banyak bicara, mulutmu mau ku bekap dengan mulutku, mau?"

Luhanpun lansung terdiam seribu kata, sehun dengan tenangnya kembali membuka kancing ketiga seragam luhan dan setelah ketiga kancing seragam luhan terbuka terlihatlah dada putih susu luhan yang menggiurkan, sehun yang melihat pemandangan di depannya ia menelan salivanya karna begitu tergoda, sehun lansung menggelengkan kepalanya_ 'tidak , tidak , buang pikiran kotormu sehun. '_ sehun dengan susah payah membuang pikiran kotornya yang terus menyerangnya

Sehun menarik kerah seragam luhan ke samping dan juga menarik baju dalamnya yg tipis kesamping sehingga terlihatlah bahu mulus luhan yang menggoda iman _'shitt! Kulitnya lebih mulus dari seorang yeoja . Bisa bisa aku menerkamnya sekarang juga'_ sehun mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskanya dengan perlahan agar menjernihkan otaknya kembali

Tangan sehun mulai mengelus leher luhan dari atas sampai turun kebahu, bulu kuduk luhan lansung berdiri dengan sempurnanya jantung luhan sudah berdetak di atas normal ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun mulai menjilati leher luhan dengan perlahan, setelah itu ia kecup leher luhan dan lama lama ia mulai menghisapnya dalam "mmmhhh~" tampa di luar kendali luhan mengeluarkan desahannya karna tiba2 ada sesuatu yang nikmat dari sentuhan sehun , sehun yang mendengar desahan luhan semakin gesit dia menciumi leher luhan hingga berbekas merah keunguan di leher luhan.

Reflek luhan memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga sehun semakin leluasa menciumi leher luhan dengan penuh hisapan "eughhh, se—hunnmmhhh sudahhhhmhh"luhan semakin mendesah tak karuan karna sentuhan sehun .  
sehun tidak mengubris ucapan luhan dia masih sibuk mencumbui leher luhan, setelah sudah banyak tanda merah di leher luhan, terlintas ide di otak sehun. tangan sehun mengambil handphonenya di kantong celananya , handphonenya ia arah ke belakang punggung luhan sehingga ia bisa melihat handphonenya untuk mencari kamera tampa melepas bibirnya dari leher luhan.

Ia membuka kamera stelah itu tangannya ia arahkan kesamping.. sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar terlihat dia sedang menikmati leher luhan

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Sehun memfoto dengan berganti gaya dengan sambil menjilati , menciumi leher luhan dengan tempat yang berbeda beda dan mencium ke bahu luhan

Luhan lansung mendorong badan sehun dengan kuat, ia lansung membuka ikatan dasi sehun yang menutupi matanya, setelah diamembuka ikatan dasi itu, matanya lansung menatap tajam sehun "BRENGSEKK! KAU MEMFOTONYA KANN! APA KAU GILA!"

Sehun hanya menyengir "kenang kenangan luhann.. hahahha"sehun lansung mengarahkan handphonenya kea rah luhan yang masih dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

"BRENGSEKKK!"luhan ingin merampas handphone sehun tapi sehun dengan sigap menjauhkannya "HAPUSSS SEHUN BODOH! "

"aniya aniyaaa.. la la la la la "sehun lansung kabur sebelum di pukuli luhan "lihatlah kau terlihat sangat sexy.. luhannn huuu"kata sehun sambil melihat foto luhan di handphonenya, luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun puncak kemarahannya pun sudah sampai ubun-ubun " SEHUUNNNNNNNN!"teriak luhan lansung mengejar sehun, sehun lansung cepat cepat berlari sebelum di tangkap luhan dan di pukuli dengan brutal.

"SEHUNNN HAPUSSS!"

"ANIYA ANIYA.."

Mereka berduapun akhirnya berkejar kejaran layaknya tom & jerry sedang berantam.

"HEY KAU KAN PUNYA JANJI DENGANKU! SETELAH AKU MEMBERIKAN LEHERKU KAU MEMINJAMKAN HANDPHONEMU!"

"ah iya benar, karna aku tidak suka berhutang janji baiklah aku pinjamkan handphoneku, tapi kalau kau menghapus foto itu aku tidak akan segan segan menelanjangi mu dan mengambil fotomu sedang naked!"

Luhan lansung berigidik mendengar ucapan sehun"YAKK!APA APAAN ANCAMANMU ITU! DASAR MESUM MESUM MESUMMM!"

"aku mesum hanya denganmu baby, kau mau pinjam atau tidak?"

"kau menjijikan! Cepat berikan"

Sehunpun lansung tersenyum dengan smirknya yang berciri khas, ia mendekati luhan dan menyerahkan handphonenya "lihat saja jika foto itu berkurang.. "bisiknya di kuping luhan, luhan lansung mengambil handphone sehun dengan cepat "NE!"kata luhan membalikkan badannya dan memencet tombol nomor baekhyun yang sudah ia hafal , dan dia klik call di layar touchscreen handphone sehun. Ia letakkan handphonenya di kupingnya menunggu baekhyun mengangkatnya

'_yeobose—"_

"_BAEKHYUUNNN! INI AKU LUHANNN!"_

"_luhann! Kau dimana! Kau membuatku khawatir menelfon ku dan lansung memutuskannya! Aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali kali tapi handphonemu tidak aktif! "_

"_ne, handphoneku lowbat ini aku memakai handphone-"_

"_handphone siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud tadi namja mesum"_

"_a—ah itu sudah nanti saja aku ceritakan "_

"_baiklah kau sekarang dimna?_

Sehun yang melihat bahu luhan yang masih terekspos dari belakang dengan susah payah sehun menelan salivanya  
(wkwkwk yadong kumat) terbesit ide dari otaknya, ia lansung tersenyum menyeringgai dia mendekati luhan yang masih berbicara dengan baekhyun.

Sehun menghirup aroma vanilla dari bahu luhan, dengan perlahan ia dekatkan bibirnya ke bahu luhan _"aku terkurung di ruang o—" _kataluhan terputus saat sehun mengecupi bahunya,

"_luhaaan? Dimana? Kau terkurung dimanaa?"_

"_ah sebentar baekhyun.." _luhan mendorong badan sehun kencang dengan sikunya"AWW.. "sehun meringis kesakitan di daerah perutnya.

"_aku terkurung di ruang osis baekhyun. . ."_

"_hah ruangan osis? Baiklah aku kesana"_

"_ne, cepatlah kemari aku sudah tidak tahan disini"_

"_memangnya ada apa? kau bersama siapa disana"_

"_kau kesini saja , nanti kau tau sendiri."_

"_baiklah.."_

KLIK

Luhan memutuskan percakapannya, dia berbalik memandang sehun sinis "ini!" kata luhan sambil memberikan handphone ke sehun yang masih memegangi perutnya, sehun pun lansung mengambil handphonenya

"ck, apa apaan kau hah! mengambil kesempatan. Dasar mesum!"ucap luhan sambil menarik baju dalamnya dan kerah bajunya kembali stelah itu ia memasangkan kancing kancing seragamnya .

"haishh, kau tau! iini lebih sakit dari kau memukuli badanku dengan buku!"

"peduli apa aku! itu hukuman buat namja mesum sepertimu!"

Luhan berjalan ke depan pintu dan mendudukan dirinya di dekat pintu, dia tidak peduli sehun masih mengerang kesakitan karna pukulannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Hening

Tidak ada percakapan sedikit pun dari mereka, luhan masih setia menunggu baekhyun , dan sehun asik dengan handphonenya, yang dilakukan sehun dengan handphonenya memandangi foto luhan yang tadi ia ambil. Foto luhan yang seperti abis di aniaya leher yang di penuhi bercak merah dan baju nya stengah terbuka dengan mengekspos dadanya dan bahunya, sehun tiada henti tersenyum melihat foto luhan apalgi saat sehun sedang mencium leher luhan.  
luhan yang mencuri padangan ke sehun menganggap sehun benar benar tidak waras tersenyum senyum sendiri

Tok tok tok

"luhaann apa kau di dalam?"suara seseorang di luar pintu, luhan yg mendengar suara sahabatnya dia lansung berdiri

"ne, baekhyun! Aku disini.. kunci nya masih menyangkut disana."ucap luhan dengan suara keras,

KLEK

Setelah baekhyun memutar kuncinya dia membuka pintunya, dan melihat luhan tersenyum senang. Luhan lansung memeluk baekhyun "akhirnyaaa kau datang…"

"pasti kau menunggu lama, mian tadi banyak halangan di jalan."

Luhan melepas pelukannya "gwechana, yg penting kau datang membukakan pintu ini aku sudah senang"

"ahya, kau bersama siapa?"

"lihat saja di tempat duduk itu"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja osis, dan terlihatlah sehun sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum kea rah baekhyun, baekhyun membalas senyuman sehun "sehun? waahh kau beruntung sekali luhan terkurung dengannya hahaha"kata baekhyun sedikit tertawa

"apa! beruntung? Beruntung kau bilang terkurung bersama anak bodoh itu? ck, BAGAIKAN TERKURUNG BERSAMA SETAN KAU BILANG BERUNTUNG!"ucap luhan sedikit kesal dengan baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "luhan hyung, memangnya aku punya salah dengamu ya?"tanyanya dengan polos

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun yg sok polos itu lansung menolehkan palanya kea rah sehun"GAUSAH SOK POLOS! "

"kau kenapa galak sekali dengannya, dia berbicara lembut denganmu luhan"kata baekhyun..

"haishh, baekhyun kenapa kau membela hoobe mesum itu, sudahlah aku muak melihatnya."luhan lansung menarik baekhyun keluar , sehun pun sedikit berlari mengikuti mereka keluar .

Luhan mengunci ruangan osis itu dan mengantongi kuncinya

"sehun ini nomormu ya.."ucap baekhyun menunjukan handphonenya ke sehun

"ne, sunbae.. "jawab sehun dengan tersenyum , dan baekhyun melihat senyum bak malaikat dari wajah sehun ia lansung memblushing.

"rambut baru mu bagus sehun.. kau semakin terlihat manis"

"jinjaa? Kamsamhamnida sunbae.."

"cheomaneyo~ ah jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil aku hyung saja"

"ah ne, hyung. ."

Luhan yang melihat mereka berdua mengobrol ia menggrutu kesal _'dasar! Di depan baekhyun kau terlihat seperti anak 10 taun! Jika sudah di depanku jiwa mesum mu keluar! Ck '_

Luhan lansung menarik lengan baekhyun " kajja.. ini sudah sangat sore "katanya sambil menarik baekhyun.

"ah , ne. sehunn sampai jumpa yaa!"ucap baekhyun dengan tangannya masih diseret luhan

"ne sunbae! Hati hati dijalan yaa."

"waah, kau membawa mobil orang tuamu."ucap luhan di samping baekhyun yang menyetir

"hehehe iyaa. . aku takut kau kelamaan menunggu ku jika aku kesekolah menggunakan bus, jadi aku meminjam mobil appaku."jawab baekhyun

"ohh begitu, makasih ya baekhyun jadi merepotkanmu "

"ahh tidak kok, kau kan sahabatku mana mungkin kau merepotkanku.."

"hehehe thanks, kau memang sahabat yg paling baik"

"hihihihi kau juga kok luhan"

Tik tik tik tik tik

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil "wahh hujann"katanya sambil memandangi keluar jendela

Baekhyun melirik kea rah luhan, matanya terhenti melihat leher luhan yang penuh bercak merah keunguan, ia ingin menanyakan ke luhan tapi dia tak enak .

"emm.. luhan kok kau bisa terkunci berdua dengan sehun"Tanya baekhyun

Luhan lansung terdiam _'ceritakan tidak ya, ahh tidak mungkin aku menceritakan kejadian itu pasti baekhyun tidak percaya' _

"itu.. emh—itu—"katanya dengan bingung apa yang harus ia katakan

"iya kenapa?"

Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa berbohong "aku takut kau tak percaya"

"mana mungkin aku tidak percaya denganmu luhan.."

"sebenarnyaa… sebenarnyaa saat aku di ruang osis aku sedang menyatat dan tiba2 sehun datang dan duduk di sampingku sambil meniup balon, dan saat itu sehun menganggui ku terus sehingga aku menolehkan wajahku kesamping yg ternyata sehun mengarahkan balon itu ke wajahku dan tampa ku duga tiba2 balon itu pecah di depan wajah kami daann…."

"dan apaa?"

"ber-beciuman"

"MWOYAAAA! KAU DAN SEHUN BERCIUMAN? OMG!"

"ne, dan saat itu kris datang dan melihat kami berciuman, aku sudah jelaskan ini salah paham tapi si kris hanya tertawa dan bilang maaf sudah menganggu aku dan sehun berciuman.. lain kali kunci pintunya jika melakukan itu, terus dia bilang apa aku yg kunci, baiklah aku kunci, kuncinya kutinggalkan diluar. Begitu baekie"

"MWOO! AIGOO ! KRIS MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA KISS? LUHAANN DIA PASTI MENGIRA KAU DAN SEHUN PACARANNN.. PUPUS HARAPANMU"

"iyaaaaa huaaa! Aku benci sehunn! Dasar sehun bodohh! Pupus harapanku mendekati kriss. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ke diaaa.."

"sabar luhan sabarr, besok kau jelaskan saja kalau dia salah paham, bilang kedia kau berciuman dengan sehun tidak sengaja."

"hah iyaa , semoga dia percayaa. Ck, sehun memang pembuat masalah!"

"emm luhan aku ingi bertanya sesuatu.."

"silahkan, Tanya apa?"

"emm, saat kau terkurung dengan sehun.. kalian berdua ada melakukan sesuatu tidak?"

DEG

Jantung luhan rasanya ingin meloncat mendengar ucapan baekhyun "ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"itu lehermu kenapa penuh bercak merah, seperti habis di cumbui"

JDERRR

Luhan merasa ada sebuah petir menyambarnya "hah! benarkah ada bercak merah?"

"lihat saja di kaca.."

Luhan memiringkan kaca spion yg berada di atas di tengah mereka berdua, dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia lansung membelakkan matanya di lehernya penuh bercak merah keunguan dan itu sangat ketara di kulit luhan yang sangat putih "KYAAAAAAAA! LEHERKUU, ASTAGAA BAGAIMANA INI BAEKHYUN! "

_BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN BRENGSEKKK! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN TANDA BEGITU BANYAK DI LEHERKU! _

"siapa yang melakukannya luhan? "

luhan tidak menjawab dia masih shock melihat lehernya.. _bagaimana ini jika eomma appa melihat leherku seperti ini bisa bisa aku di gantung._ "aaahh ini paling hanya di gigit nyamuk.."

"tidak mungkin itu di gigit nyamuk, masa warnanya merah keunguan seperti itu."

Luhan menundukkan palanya pasrah, haruskah dia jujur sehun yang melakukannya

"ah sudah tidak usah dijawab, lagi pula itukan privasi orang. Sudah jangan di pikirkan luhan"

"emm mian baekhyun"

"gwenchana.."

"baekhyun apa kau ada shall?"

"shall? Eum sepertinya ada di belakang coba saja kau kebelakang luhan, shall warna merah"

Luhan mengangguk dia membalikkan badannya kebelakang , ia lansung mengambil shall warna merah itu yang tergeletak di pinggir tempat duduk.

"aku pinjam dulu yaa.."

"ne , pakai saja "

Luhan memakai shall itu di lehernya "baekhyun, kira kira bercak merah ini bisa hilang dengan cepat tidak"

"kurasa tidak, kalau di liat dari warnanya sih.. kira kira kurang lebih seminggu."

"MWOOOO! SEMINGGU?"

"ne, coba saja kau gosok gosok pakai sabun itu tidak akan mudah hilang."

"haishh.. "

"BRENGSEEKKKK KAU SEHUNN! KALAU TAU BEGINI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN LEHERKU! ARGHH"luhan berteriak teriak frustasi di depan kaca kamar mandinya, dia menggosok gosok lehernya dengan sabun yang sudah me merah tapi bercak itu tidak hilang hilang.

"SHITT, BAGAIMANA NANTI AKU SEKOLAH DENGAN LEHER SEPERTI INI! MAU DI KATA APA AKU DENGAN ANAK ANAK!"

….

**Tbc :D**

**Monggo yang abis baca review yaa.. :*  
kalo spasinya acak acakan salahkan blognyaa . **


	2. Chapter 2

**.AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , KRIS, CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO**

**GENRE : Romance, humor, dll**

**PAGE : 30 +**

**RATED : T**

**BOY x BOY **

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"luhan , sekolah kenapa pake shall? Cuacanya tidak dingin kok diluar"

"sepertinya aku lagi tidak enak badan eomma, jadi aku pake shall"

"jinjaa? Yasudah tidak usah sekolah.. nanti kau semakin sakit. "

"ahh aniya, eomma . dikit lagi semesteran aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.."

"ohh yasudah.. hati hati ya nak "

"ne eomma"

OoOoOoO

"WOWW sehun kau hebatt walaupun ini sedikit gila, tapi aku sangat salut denganmu."

"hahaha apa sih yang tidak bisa buat oh sehun. "

Sehun memakan ramyunnya kembali dan disampingnya chanyeol sahabat sehun masih terkagum kagum melihat foto foto di handphone sehun.

"kalau kau melakukan ini dengan yeoja or namja disini aku tak ragukan lagi, tapi ini luhaan! Ini sulit di percaya , luhan sunbae kita yang sangat jutek kalau marah seperti macan dan sangat membencimu bahkan jika melihatmu dia seperti ingin membunuhmu. Tapi kau bisa menyentuhnya omg.. kau hebatt sehun! "kata chanyeol terus memuji sehun tiada henti

"ck, yeol… kau meragukan ku? Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan sex dengannya.. lihat saja akan kubuat dia menyukaiku"ucap sehun dengan percaya diri

"hahaha jinjaa? Aku tidak yakin... "

"hey,kau masih meragukan ku? aku bahkan sering berciuman denganya."

"mwo? kau serius? Terus dia tidak marah."

"yah pasti marah , setiap aku menciumnya berakhir dengan di pukuli brutal dengannya"

"coba buktikan kau cium luhan di depan mataku? "

"keure, akan kucium luhan di depan matamu kalau perlu ku lumat bibirnya.. "

"waahh sehun kau tidak takut dibunuhnya hahhaha , bdw kau kenapa jadi mengejarnya terus? "

Sehun lansung menghentikan makanya, dan mulai berbicara serius "aku ingin membalas dendam dengan kai! "

"kau dendam dengan kai ,apa hubungannya dengan luhan?"

"kai sangat menyukai luhan, cinta pertamanya adalah luhan. makanya itu aku mendekati luhan agar luhan menyukaiku dan membuat kai sakit hati! Lihat saja jika dia pulang dari jepang, foto saat aku menciumi leher luhan akan ku cuci sebanyak banyak nya dan ku kirim kerumahnya!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luhan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan syall yang melilit di lehernya, anak anak banyak yang melihat heran kea rah luhan cuaca yang terbilang normal luhan memakai shall, tapi luhan tidak menanggapi pandangan aneh dari anak anak yg ia lewati

Ia masuk ke kelas nya dan meletakkan tasnya kebangku dan mendudukkan badanya di kursi

"luhan.. kau kenapa pakai shall? Diluarkan tidak dingin?"Tanya teman luhan, yang duduknya di sampingnya

"hehehe iya kyungsoo, aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi memakai shall hhh"jawab luhan sedikit tersenyum

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti "ohh begitu, aku dengar dengar kau berpacaran dengan sehun anak kelas 11 "tanyanya lagi

"MWOO! KATA SIAPAA! TIDAKK! ITU GOSIP!"

"aku dengar dari fans nya sehun, banyak yang menangis saat mendengar kau dan sehun berpacaran"

"tidakk! Sungguh aku tidak pacaran dengan nya! Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip murahan inii!"

"molla, mungkin dari fans gila sehun. katanya si luna kau pernah berciuman dengan sehun dan fans sehun banyak yang melihatnya, apa itu benar?"

Luhan mendengus kesal "haishh, ne itu benar.."

"MWOO BENARR?"

"tapi dia yang menciumku! aku tidak pernah mau dia menciumku, kau kan tau aku membenci sehun"

"ah ne benar juga ya, jangan jangan sehun menyukaimu luhaann? Waaahhh kau terima sajaa ! dia kan tampan, manis, imut lembut lagi"

"ANIYAAA! Aku lebih menyukai kriss"

"hahah kau masih mengincarnya? "

"ne, niatnya aku ingin bilang dengannya kalau aku menyukainya."

"JINJAAA? Wow! Semoga berhasil! Aku mendukungmu!"

"ne hehe gomawo kyungsoo, "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"BAEKHYUNN INI GILAAAA! SEMUA ORANG MENYANGKA AKU BERPACARAN DENGAN SI BODOH ITU"kata luhan histeris sambil berjalan disamping baekhyun

"maksudmu sehun? "Tanya baekhyun

"ne! Pasti gara gara kejadian kemaren sehun menciumku di depan fans bodohnya itu"

"MWOOO! SEHUN MENCIUMMU LAGI DI DEPAN FANS NYA ! "

"NE, KENAPA OTAKNYA BENAR BENAR TIDAK WARAS SIH! "

"jangan jangan dia menyukaimu luhaan! Ciyeeeeee… kau terima luhann kau terima aku sangat mendukungmu dengannya sungguh!"

"haishh baekhyun, kau kenapa sama saja dengan kyungsoo menyuruhku menerima si bodoh itu! kau kan tau aku menyukai kris.. aku lebih memilih kris dari pada hoobe menyebalkan itu"

"makanya kau nyatakan dengan kris.. jangan kau pendam terus"

"ne, niatnya nanti aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan kris, sekalian aku mau bilang kemaren itu dia salah paham"

"bagus luhann.. semoga kau berhasill!"

Tampa mereka berdua ketahui di belakang mereka berdua ada dua orang namja yang mengikuti mereka. Sehun dan chanyeol lansung berjalan cepat mendahului mereka berdua dan lansung menghandang mereka berdua "hii… luhan baby"kata sehun tersenyum manis di depan luhan, tapi luhan memandangnya dengan kesal

"ck, mau apalgi kau idiott!"

"haishh, bibirmu itu kenapa sangat kasar no no no itu tidak baik baby."

"kau menjijikan! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menyingkir kau dari hadapanku!"

"ahh sebentar kita mengobrol sedikit, tunggu kau kenapa memakai shall? Apakah udaranya dingin yeol?"sehun menyenggol lengan chanyeol

"sepertinya tidak.."jawab chanyeol dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

Luhan sudah memandang sehun dengan kesal _'brengsek! Aku begini karna ulahmu bodoh! '_

"jadi kenapa kau memakai shall heum? Apa ada sesuatu di lehermu ya?"sehun mendekati wajahnyaa ke luhan

"bukan urusanmu! Menyingkirlah "luhan mendorong badan sehun , tapi sehun lansung menangkap kedua tangan luhan dan mencengramnya dengan kuat, sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan dengan kasar "mmppphhhtt hen- tikanmppphhthttt "erang luhan berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari sehun, palanya ia gelengkan ke kanan ke kiri mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari sehun tapi bibirnya tak juga terlepas dan malah sehun menciummnya semakin dalam , sehun terus melumat bibir luhan dan menghisapnya .

Dan baekhyun melihat itu lansung kaget bahkan matanya ingin keluar melihat sehun melumati bibir luhan , dan chanyeol lansung tersenyum senang dan lansung mengambil handphonenya membuka kamera

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Chanyeol memotret adegan kiss panas antara sehun dan luhan, setelah sehun puas mencium bibir luhan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan luhan dan lansung menghindar seribu langkah dari luhan "CHANYEOLL KABURR!"teriak sehun dan chanyeol lansung ikut kabur dibelakang sehun.

Luhan sudah kehabisan nafas karna di cium sehun "hah.. hah.. hahh.. SHITT! BRENGSEKKK! AWAS KAU JIKA BERTEMU AKU TAK AKAN AMPUN MEMUKULMU DENGAN KAMPAKK!"teriaknya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya

Baekhyun masih speechless melihat adegan tadi, seumur hidup baekhyun baru pertama kali menyaksikan secara live ciuman panas di depan matanya.

"BAEKHYUNN KAU LIHAT SENDIRI KAN! DIA ITU MESUMM! "

oOoOoOo

Sehun dan chanyeol masih berlari dengan tertawa "hahahahaha daebakk! Kau deabak! Walaupun tadi sedikit gilaa, tapi kau keren bisa menciumnya seperti itu"kata chanyeol menepuk nepuk bahu sehun, merekapun berhenti berlari karna sudah jauh dari luhan

Sehun memajukan keduan kerahnya "oh sehun kau ragukan, tidak akan mungkin. . bahkan aku bisa lebih dari itu"katanya dengan percaya diri.

"ne, ne sekarang aku percaya denganmu, tapi tadi lihatlah ekspreksi luhan.. ingin memakan mu hidup hidup"

"hahaha aku sudah biasa melihat ekspreksinya seperti itu. . kau dengar tidak saat apa yang dikatakan luha saat kita mengikuti nya dari belakang.."

"yang mengataimu gila? Otakmu tidak waras dan bodoh? Hahaha dan aku mendengar semua caci maki luhan rasanya ingin tertawa "

"haishh bukan itu! dia memang seperti itu mengataiku bahkan lebih dari itu, yang ku maksud saat luhan bilang dia nanti mau menyatakan perasaanya dengan kriss! Aku harus menghentikannyaa!"

"ah ne ne, luhan menyukai kris sunbae waahhh.. semakin berat kau membuatnya menyukaimu"

"ck, kau tenang saja yeol, aku akan buat dia menyukaiku. Mana foto yang kau ambil tadi"

Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya di kantong ia buka handphonenya dan mencari folder kamera "ini."chanyeol memberikan handphonenya ke sehun.

"hahaha sempurna! Bagus yeol nanti kau kirim ke handphone ku"ucap sehun melihat foto foto di handphone chanyeol

"siap!"chanyeol mengambil handphonenya kembali dari sehun

Tiba-tiba romobongan yeoja yeoja datang menghampiri mereka berdua "SEHUNAAAAAAA!teriak yeoja yeoja itu berbondong bondong mendekati sehun, sehun yang melihat fansnya yang mendekatinya dia menelan salivanya

"fans setia mu datang hun hahahah"

Sehun kembali seperti menjadi namja yang manis "ne noona noona cantik ada apa?"katanya tersenyum manis bak malaikat, fans sehun yang melihat senyuman sehunpun lupa tujuan mereka menghampiri sehun

"KYAAAAAA~ SEHUNNN KAU MANIS SEKALIII"

"AKU TIDAK JADI MARAH DENGANMUU"

"SEHUUNNN KENAPA KAU BEGITU MANIS! APA YANG KAU MAKAN SETIAP HARI"

"HEY, HEY KALIAN TEBAR PESONANYA NANTI SAJAA! TUJUAN KITA MENANYAKAN DIA PACARAN DENGAN LUHAN!"

"OH IYAA! SEHUNN! APA KAU BENAR PACARAN DENGAN LUHANNN!"

"KAU KEMAREN MENCIUM NYA DI DEPAN KAMI!"

"JAWAB KAMI SEHUN!"

"KAU TAU! ASMA KU KAMBUH MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA BERICUMAN!"

"DAN AKU HAMPIR TERKENA STRUKK KAU TAU !"

Sehun bingung yang melihat fans nya main saut sautan memberi pertanyaan dengannya, chanyeol hanya terkikik di belakang sehun melihat sehun kebingungan

"ahh maaf noona noona, kalian bisa diam sebentar.. bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian"ucap sehun , dan fans sehun semuanya diam .

"oke, aku jelaskan kejadian kemaren. Aku dengan luhan sebenarnya tidak pacaran."kata sehun

"terus kenapa kau menciumnya!?"Tanya salah satu dari fans sehun

"jadi kemaren itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga dia terjatuh, dan dia terus memarahi ku karna hidungnya ingin patah, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf aku menciumnya."jelas sehun menceritakan dengan fansnya yang melongo dengan cerita sehun.

"MWO? JINJAAAAA?"

"KALAU BEGITU KAU TABRAK AKU SEHUNN.."

" KAU TABRAK SEBERAPA KAU MAU AKU RELA"

"TABRAKK AKU SEHUUNN!"

"ATAU KAU JATUHKAN SEKARANG AKU RELAA"

Sehun semakin pusing mendengar sautan fansnya, dia menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan bingung "hhaha mana mungkin aku menabrak kalian noona noona yeppo , kalian terlalu berharga untuk aku tabrak atau ku jatuhkan"kata sehun dengan tersenyum manis sampai2 semut saja berpaling dari gula melihat manisnya senyuman sehun

Fans sehun semuanya lansung memblushing mendengar ucapan sehun apalgi saat melihat senyuman sehun.. mereka bagaikan terbang ke langit ke 7

"KYAAAAAA~~ AKU SEMAKIN MENCITAIMU SEHUNNNN"

"SEHUNN NIKAHI AKUU!"

"SEHUNN AYOLAH JADI PACARR NOONAAA"

"JANGAN SAMA NOONA SAJA, KLO SEHUN JADI PACAR NOONA, NANTI NOONA AKAN BELIKAN SEMUA KESUKAAN SEHUN"

"ANIYAAA! SAMA NOONA SAJA! NANTI AKU AKAN MEMBELIKAN BARANG BARANG YANG MAHAL MAHAL UNTUKMU"

Sehun semakin pusing mendengar keributan fansnya "bagaimana mungkin aku memacari kalian semua, berarti aku tipe namja playboy jika memacari kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai satu pacar"

"KYAAAAAA~ SAMA AKU SAJAAAA! SEHUN TIPE IDAMAN NOONA"

"ANIYAAA ANIYAA! SEHUN CANTIKAN NOONA KAN? KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN NOONA , NOONA RELA OPLAS AGAR KAMU MENYUKAIKU"

"ANIYAAA! SAMA AKU SAJAA! AKU AKAN OPLAS DI TEMPAT PALING MAHAL JIKA SEHUN MAU PACARAN DENGAN NOONA"

Sehun pun frustasi mendengar coletah fans fansnya, tiba2 dia teringat luhan yang ingin menemui kris "ahh jinjaa,, mian noona noona aku ada keperluan penting , kau mengobrol dengannya saja"kata sehun menunjuk chayeol dibelakangnya dan chanyeol yang di tunjuk sehun kaget

"eh kenapa aku"Tanya chanyeol

"urus mereka dulu, aku masih ada urusan"sehun lansung berlari dari kerumuan yeoja yeoja itu

"YAAAAA SEHUNNNN!"teriak para fans sehun yang kesal karna sehun lansung berlari meninggalkan mereka, merekapun akhirnya melihat kea rah chanyeol , chanyeol yang di pandangi mereka hanya tersenyum kikuk "he-he-he anyeong."

"kajja kita pergi"fans sehun semuanya lansung bubar dan meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian yang masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh

"hey, hey kenapa pergii? Aku juga tidak kalah tampan dari sehun kok… hey noonaaa"

oOoOoOo

"DEMI APAPUN ITU LUHAAANNN! AKU MELIHATNYA SHOCKK!"

"bakkie, aku sudah berapa kali bilang denganmu.. . dia itu mesum tapi kau tidak percaya! Kau sudah liat kan tadi! sungguh aku muak dengannya! klo tadi di tanganku ada pisau rasanya ingin aku tusuk tusuk dadanya dengan pisau!"

"TAPI LUHAANNN! AKU TIDAK TAU SEHUN SEPERTI ITU!"

"sekarang kau sudah tau kan sehun itu bagaimana. ."

"ne, sekarang aku tau sehun itu benar benar menyukaimu"

"haishh bukan itu maksudku! dia itu tidak menyukaiku! Dia hanya suka menciumku, aku tau pasti banyak selain aku yang di cium olehnya , ck"

"tidak luhan, dia tidak pernah mencium yeoja or namja seperti itu , aku tau sehun itu bukan tipe yang suka mencium orang sana sini. Walaupun dia banyak penggemarnya tapi kau lihat apa dia punya pacar sampai sekarang? Tidak kan? Di bukan playboy buaya darat . "

"ohh baekki, disini dia memang terlihat polos seperti namja anak berumur 10 taun jika di depan kalian, tapi kalian semua belom tau kan kelakuan sehun di luar sekolah? Mungkin sikapnya lebih mesum, di depanku saja dia mesumnya minta ampun!"

"ah kurasa tidak luhan, sepertinya sehun hanya seperti itu denganmu? Pasti sehun menyukaimu! Luhan jika sehun menyatakan cintanya denganmu kau terima saja!"

"ANIYAAA! TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN! AKU LEBIH MENYUKAI KRISS! POKONYA HANYAAA KRISSS!"

"menurutku lebih manis sehun dari kris"

"bakkieee, dulu kau mendukung ku dengan kriss, sekarang kenapa kau lebih memilih si mesum idiot itu!"

"ne, aku memang mendukung mu dengan kriss , tapi kalau masalah wajah lebih ke sehun sih, hehehe"

"ck, jangan liat dari wajahnyaa.. lihat dari sifatnya! Sifatnya itu sangat burukk! "

"tap kalo aku jadi kau luhan, mau seburuk apapun sifatnya aku akan tetap menerimanya hahahah"

"ck, jangan jangan kau menyukai si mesum itu"

"aniyaa, aku hanya suka melihat wajahnyaa.. dia imutt :3 "

"itu sama sajaaaaaaaaa kau menyukainyaaaaaa"

Tiba tiba saat mereka sedang mengobrol ada seorang namja di depan mereka, dan luhan yang melihat namjaa itu lansung tersenyum senang

"ahh mian luhan, kunci ruang osis kau yang pegang kan?"Tanya kris di depan luhan dan baekhyun

"ne ne , aku sekarang membawa nya "luhan mengambil kunci itu di kantong, dan lansung memberikannya ke kris "ini"kata luhan dengan tersenyum

"ah gomawo, aku ke ruang osis dulu."kris membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan

"ah chankaman kris! Aku ikut.. aku sekalian ingin mengambil buku catatan ku yang tertinggal"

Kris membalikkan badannya ke luhan "emm baiklah, kajja.."

Luhan lansung tersenyum senang, baekhyun lansung membisikkan ke kuping luhan "semoga berhasil! Fighting" luhan lansung ternsenyum ke baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan berlari kecil mengahampiri kris dan lansung berjalan di samping kris

"luhan, kau sakit ?"Tanya kris memandangi luhan

" Sakit? tidak? Memang kenapa?"

"kau memakai shall, cuacanya kan tidak dingin?"

Luhan lansung menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa sekarang ini dia lagi berpura pura sakit "heheheh iyaa aku lupa, aku hanya tidak enak badan doang kok makanya pake shall"

"eum begitu yaa.. kau jadi terlihat manis memakai shall"

Luhan lansung memblushing mendengar ucapan kris "jinjaa? Ah gomawo"

"hahaha ne.."

Merekapun sampe di depan pintu ruang osis yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka , niatnya tadi luhan ingin ke ruang osis bersama baekhyun tapi mungkin memang jodoh kris menemuinya dan ingin ke ruang osis juga

KLEK

Pintu itu pun terbuka, kris dan luhan masuk ke ruang osis. luhan berjalan mencari cari catatannya yang kemaren di lempar sehun entah kemana _'haishh si boboh itu! dia lempar kemana buku ku'_

"mencari apa luhan?"Tanya kris menghampiri luhan yg meringkuk ringkuk mencari bukunya

"buku catatan ku yang berwarna ungu, aku lupa meletakkannya dimana"jawab luhan

"biar aku bantu"

"ah tidak usah aku saja, nanti merepotkan"

"gwenchana, aku bantu. . ."

"gomawo kris.."

"tidak usah sungkan. ."

Kris pun membantu luhan mencari buku catatanya yang hilang, dalam diam luhan masih tersipu malu karna kris begitu baik dengannya _'ah aku semakin menyukainyaaa'_

Mereka berduapun mencari buku catatan luhan dibawah meja dan di sudut sudut ruangan itu

"luhan.. ini punyamu bukan?"Tanya kris menunjukkan buku catatan luhan.

"ah ne benarr itu! ah gomawo kris"luhan mengambil buku catatan itu dan lansung membungkukkan badannya ke kris

"ah ne cheomaneyo.. emmm ngomong ngomong kau dan sehun baru jadian ya?"

Luhan yang tadinya masih tersenyum manis ,ketika mendengar kris mengatakan nama sehun senyuman diwajahnya pun luntur.

"A-ANIYA AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGANYAA"

"jinjaa? Terus kemaren itu apa?"

"ahh kris kau salah paham tentang kemaren , sungguh aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. kami tidak sengaja berciuman?"

"eumm jinjaa? Berarti aku salah paham ya?"

"ne, kau salah paham"

"ohh begitu ya , baiklah"kris menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lansung berjalan ke sebuah meja dia membuka loker itu dan mengambil map "luhan menurutmu nanti saat ulangtahun sekolah kita mengadakan lomba apa ya"Tanya kris sambil membuka map itu

"emm.. apa ya, ahh bagaimana kalau futsal? Futsal biasanya kan lebih heboh "

"futsal? Eumm bisa bisa, ah bagaimana kelompoknya di campur, jadi kelas 11 dan kelas 12 di gabung? "

"ah ide yang bagus, tapi kelas 10 bagaimana?"

"karna kelas 10 paling banyak dari kelas 11 dan 12 , jadi mereka bertanding antar kelas saja ."

"ah benar juga sih. . kalau begitu kau umumkan kris"

"ne, nanti aku akan adakan rapat osis lagi.. karna ulangtahun sekolah masih lama jadi hari jumat mungkin aku adakan rapat.."

"eumm begitu, baiklah.."

Kris akhirnya memilih duduk dan membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya, dan luhan masih di landa bingung menyusun kata kata yang ingin dia katakan ke kriss _'ini waktu yang tepat menyatakan dengannya, tapi aku bingung aku harus berkata bagaimanaaaa! Oh tuhan bantu aku.. '_

"eumm , kris a-ada yang ingin aku katakan denganmu"

"tentang apa?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya karna gugup mengutarakan perasaannya "kriss, sebenarnya aku—"

BRAKKK

Tiba tiba ada seseorang datang menggeprak pintu osis, luhan dan kris pun lansung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan ternyata yang tak lain dan tak bukan namja yang berambut blonde itu.

"baby han! Aku mencarimu dari tadi dan ternyata kau berduaan dengan kris sunbae. .kau membuatku kecewa baby"ucap sehun mendekati mereka berdua, dan luhan ternganga mendengar ucapan sehun

"kris! Ku mohon jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang sedikit idiot! "kata luhan dengan kris, kris hanya tertawa

"ah luhan, tak usah malu denganku mengakui kalian berpacaran."kata kris sambil tersenyum

"kriss! Dia gilaa! Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya sungguh"kata luhan meyakinkan kris

Sehun lansung merangkul bahu luhan "luhanie kenapa kau masih malu mengakui hubungan kita heum? Kris sunbae maaf dia memang seperti ini aku juga bingung kenapa dia susah sekali mengakuiku, kalau kau tak percaya denganku kau bisa lihat lehernya yang penuh kissmark dariku, apa perlu ku buka kan shallnya"

"hahha jinjaa? Jadi luhan memakai shall menutupi dari itu, haha kau sehun sekarang nakal sekali ya"

Luhan mendorong badan sehun yang merangkul nya "YAA! Apa kau gila hah! kris jangan percaya dengannya dia berbohong aku sungguh sedang sakit! Dia memang otaknya sedikit e—mmppphhtt"

Sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan di depan kris dan kris lansung kaget melihat adegan kiss di depan matanya, luhan terus membrontak mendorong badan sehun tapi sehun lansung mendekapnya dengan erat, tampa pikir panjang luhan lansung menginjak kaki sehun dengan kencang , dan akhirnya bibir mereka terlapas "AWW appo! Baby apa yang kau lakukan"

"KAU GILA HAH!"bentak luhan dengan sehun, dia lansung menatap kris"maaf kris bocah ini otaknya harus aku perbaiki dulu " luhan lansung memandang sehun dengan penuh kebencian, dia lansung menarik dasi sehun dan menyeretnya keluar seperti menyeret sapi yang ingin di potong

"kris sunbaee, mian kami pergi dulu byeee…"kata sehun menengok kebelakang sambil berdada kea rah kris .

"DIAM KAU BODOH!"bentak luhan semakin kencang menarik dasi sehun

"YAA! Kau ingin membunuhku baby! Ini sakitt!"

"KU SUMPEL MULUTMU DENGAN SEPATU MAU HAH!"

Kris yang melihat mereka berdua yang sudah keluar dari ruangan dia tertawa kecil" ada ada saja pasangan seperti mereka"kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luhan menyeret sehun ke kamar mandi, untung saja kamar mandi letaknya tidak jauh dari ruangan osis jadi penderitaan sehun tidak terlalu lama di seret di sepangjang jalan dengan luhan

Sampai di kamar mandi luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari dasi sehun, dia lansung mendorong sehun dengan kasar kedinding "APA KAU IDIOT HAH!"bentak luhan dengan kesal

"ahh leherku sakit sekalii rasanyaa.."kata sehun memegangi lehernya tampa mengubris luhan yang sedang marah dengannya

Luhan pun lansung menjambak rambut sehun dengan brutal "BRENGSEKKK! IDIOTTT! TIDAKK WARAS! GILAAAA! OTAKMU APA ADA DI DENGKUL HAH! ATAU OTAKMU MEMANG SUDAH SANGAT TIDAK BERFUNGSI! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOHH!"maki luhan sambil menjambaki rambut sehun dengan sadis

"AWW appo hentikan luhaannn! "

Luhan tidak peduli dengan erangan sehun, dia semakin menjambak rambut blonde sehun .  
dan anak anak yang berada di kamar mandi melihat luhan menjambaki sehun begitu sadis mereka lansung ketakutan dan pergi keluar.

"LUHANN KU MOHON HENTIKAAANNN INI SAKITT!"

"SAKITT KANN? SAKITT? BEGITU JUGAAA SAAT KAU MENCIUM KU DI DEPAN KRISS! AKU RASANYA INGIN MEMBUNUH MU KAU TAU ITU IDIOT! "

"AWWW AAA APPO HENTIKAAAN LUHAN! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU RONTOKK"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DASARR NAMJA MESUM! IDIOTT! "

"LUHAANNN INI SUNGGUH SAKITTT HENTIKAAAN!"

luhan tidak berhenti menjambak sehun, walaupun wajah sehun sudah memerah karna kesakitan di jambak dengan luhan, tapi luhan tidak peduli itu.  
sehun terus mengerang kesakitan dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan luhan, dia terus berfikir sampai akhirnya dia melihat shall yang berada di leher luhan, di tersenyum senang.  
dengan cepat sehun menarik shall yang berada di leher luhan, dan luhan lansung berhenti menjabak sehun , sehun tidak menyia nyiakan situasi ini dia lansung kabur dengan membawa shall luhan

sehun dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum dia di cincang dengan luhan , luhan lansung panic karna shall nya di ambil sehun , luhan lansung keluar dan berdiri di ambang pintu "SEHUNNN! KEMBALIKAN SHALL KU!"teriak luhan dan sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari situ dia hanya menyengir sambil berdada ke arah luhan dan lansung berlari pergi .

luhan mendengus kesal "haishh brengsek bocah itu! "luhan mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi "bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin aku keluar dari sini dengan leher seperti ini! "

luhan mengambil ponselnya di celana dan mencari kontak bernama baekhyun dan menekan tombol call , luhan meletakkan ponselnya di kuping menunggu baekhyun mengangkat telfonnya

"_ne luhan ada apa?"_

"_baekhyuun bagaimana ini"_

"_kau kenapa? Kau di tolak kriss? Haishh jangan putus asa seperti ini luhan"_

"_bukan ituu! Gara gara si bodoh sehun aku tidak jadi bilang kalau aku menyukainya"_

"_mwo?! memang sehun ngapain?! "_

"_sudah nanti aku ceritakan, ada masalah lebih penting lagi! shall ku di bawa lari sehun dan aku sekarang di kamar mandi lantai 3 "_

"_MWOO! SEHUN MEMBAWA SHALL MU!"_

"_ne, kau ada membawa shall tidak atau apapun lah itu yang bisa menutupi leherku"_

"_ahh, aku tidak bawa sama sekali. . "_

"_ashh bagaimana iniii! Tidak mungkin aku keluar dengan leher seperti ini"_

"_sebentar aku tanyakan dengan anak anak di kelas siapa tau mereka ada yang bawa, kau berada dimana?"_

"_aku di toilet lantai 3 "_

"_tunggulah aku nanti aku kesana"_

"_ne bakkie, gomawo"_

KLIK

"hah! OH SEHUN BODOH KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYUSAHKAN KU!"umpat luhan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"hey kau abis melakukan apa rambut mu seperti tidak pernah disisir setaun"

"perbuatan luhan."

Sehun melilitkan shall luhan di lehernya dan merapikan rambutnya yang tidak teratur itu sambil berjalan disamping chanyeol . yeoja yeoja yang di sekitar sehun melihat rambut sehun yang berantakan mereka makin terpesona melihat sehun, apalagi dengan shall yang di leher sehun semakin membuat tampan dirinya .

"oppa oppa, aku fans oppa.. boleh aku meminta foto bersamamu"kata seorang yeoja dengan malu malu di depan sehun .

Sehun hanya menggernyitkan menatap yeoja itu,"eum, baiklah."jawabnya

Yeoja itu pun lansung tersenyum senang "ah jinjaaa.. gomawo sehun oppa, emm.. chanyeol oppa bisa fotokan kami berdua?"

"hah? kenapa aku?"

"ayolah oppaa.. fotokan kami berduaa"

"ck, baiklah. . mana ponselmu"

Yeoja itu lansung memberikan ponselnya ke chanyeol, dia lansung berdri di samping sehun dan berpose dengan tersenyum

"1.. 2… 3.."

KLIK

"sekali lagi oppa"

"haishh kau ini menyusahkan sekali"

"ayolah oppa"

"ck, 1…. 2… 3… "

KLiK

"gomawo sehun oppa… kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambutmu itu hihihi byee oppa"ucap yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya ke sehun dan lansung berlari kerombongan teman temannya"yee aku foto dengan sehunn oppa! Lihat inii hahahahahaha"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal "ck, aku yang memfotokannya tapi tidak mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali"

"sudahlah biarkan dia senang.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali menyelusuri koridor dengan gaya cool nya bagaikan f4 di flm boys before flower*play soundtrack bbf* semua tatapan yeoja yang berada di koridor semuanya memandang sehun terpesona tak terkecuali namja ikut terpesona

TRINGGG TRINGGG

Suara handphone sehun merusak keheningan dikoridor , sehun lansung mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkatnya

"_ne , yeobo—"_

"_HEY IDIOTTTTT! KEMBALIKAN SHALL KU! KAU INGIN KEPALAMU KU TEBAS DENGAN KAMPAK HAH! CEPAT KEMARIKAN SHALL KU BODOH!"_

Sehun lansung menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya mendengar caci makian di ponselnya, chanyeol yang melihat sehun hanya menggernyit "siapa hun?"tanyanya

"dari cara bicaranya sepertinya luhan"jawab sehun, dia meletakkan ponsel nya lagi di kupingnya _"ne luhan sayang, bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit volume bicaramu, hmm?"_

"_TIDAK BISAAAA! POKONYA KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE TOILET!"_

"_haishh jinja, kau bisa membuatku masuk ke THT jika kau berbicara seperti ini"_

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI! MAU KAU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWAA! KE THT AKU TIDAK PEDULI! MATI SEKALIPUN AKU TIDAK PEDULI! YANG SEKARANG AKU BUTUHKAN SHALL KU BODOHH! CEPAT KEMBALIKANNNNNN SHALL KU! "_

Untuk kedua kalianya sehun menjauhkan kupingnya dari ponselnya karna mendengar ocehan luhan yang merusak gendang telinganya "haish, bisa bisa gendang telingaku rusak mendengar makiannya"

"sabar sehun, kau sedang menghadapi ratu singa. . jinakkan dia pasti kau bisa"ucap chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun. sehu mengangguk dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke kupingnya

" _luhan hyung, kau ingin aku mengembalikan shall mu tapi dari cara bicaramu kau seperti ingin mengajakku perang. Tak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lembut , hm?"_

"_ck, baiklah! Kembalikan shall ku sekarang juga mengerti!"_

"_kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Kau kenapa malu sih hasil perbuatanku dengan lehermu itu."_

"_APA KAU BILAANGG! JADI KAU MENGINGINKAN KU MEMAMEKARAN HASIL PERBUATAN BEJAT MU ITU ,EOH! APA KAU GILAAA! APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SEKARANG CEPATT KEMBALIKAN SHALL KU"_

"_keure, keure. . ada syaratnya."_

"_SYARATT KAU BILANG? APA AKU HARUS MENCIUMMU? ATAU MEYERAHKAN LEHER KU LAGI ? ATAU KAU INGIN BERMALAMAN DENGAN KU, HUH? AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU CAMKAN ITU! AKU TIDAK SUDI TERJEBAK SYARAT BODOHMU ITU LAGI"_

"_hey, aku belom memberikan syarat kau sudah bilang tidak mau"_

"_TAMPA KAU BILANG! AKU TAU SYARAT MU ITU PASTI MENJRUMUS KE SEKSUAL! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU! "_

"_ck, kau ini kenapa menganggapku buruk sekali dimatamu? Seburuk itukah aku? kali ini syaratnya tidak seperti itu"_

"_ck, yasudah apa syaratnya! "_

Sehun tersenyum menyeringgai _"aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, bagaimana?"_

"_MWOYAAAAA! ITU LEBIH GILA DARI APA YANG AKU BAYANGKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

"_ck, yasudah shall mu masih di tanganku."_

"_HAISHH KAU INI KENAPA LICIK SEKALI ! "_

"_aku memang licik baby"_

"_HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"_

"_kan sebentar lagi aku menjadi pacarmu, jadi kau harus membiasakan panggilan itu."_

"_TIDAK MUNGKIN!"_

"_kata kata itu sedikit lagi akan berubah menjadi 'mungkin tidak' hahaha "_

_"OH SEHUNN! SEBENARNYA APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU ITU HUH? AKU TIDAK TAU JALAN PIKIRANMU ITU YG BEGITU IDIOT!"_

"_di otakku ya? hmm sepertinya di otakku sedang menyusun cara untuk membuat luhan menyukaiku.."_

"_CK, BERMIMPILAH OH SEHUN ! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENYUKAIMU!"_

"_mimpiku itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan baby, bagaiman kau ingin menjadi pacarku tidak? "_

_"TIDAK SUDII! SEHUN KUMOHON KEMBALIKAN SHALL KU"_

"_jadilah pacarku"_

"_TIDAKKKK!"_

"_yahh baguslah. . dikit lagi bell akan berbunyi baby? Kau ingin keluar dengan leher seperti itu,hm?_

"_SIALL!'_

KLIK

Luhan menghentikan percakapannya dengan sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum senang memegangi handphonenya"kurasa sebentar lagi dia menelfonku lagi"

"ck, sehun sehun bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhnya menjadi pacarmu hanya karna shall itu"

"kau tau kan insiden kemaren? Aku mencumbui lehernya dan aku meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana hhhh dia pasti malu berjalan dengan leher seperti itu. lihat saja sebentar lagi dia akan mnelfonku lagi"

"aigoo, kau benar benar cerdik sehun hahaha. ."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"bagaiman luhan? dia mau mengembalikan shall mu"Tanya baekhyun

"ck, dia benar benar licik! Dia akan mengembalikan shall ku kalau aku mau menjadi pacarnya! Apa apaan dia itu! "luhan menggepalkan tangannya kesal

"MWOOO! DIA BILANG BEGITU? Tuh kan benar dia menyukaimu luhan. . kau terima saja sehun, sehun tampan ini"

"baekkie! Aku ini sangat membencinya? Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi pacarnya! Itu tidak mungkin! kau tau? saat aku ingin bilang dengan kris kalau aku menyukainya ,si bodoh sehun merusaknyaa! Dia masuk ke ruangan osis dan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan baby di depan kris! Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia mencium bibirku tepat di depan mata kris! dia benar benar tidak waras!"

"MWOYAAA! Oh my god! Dia benar benar nekatt, dia menciummu di depan kris untuk kedua kalianya? Astaga kris pasti akan semakin yakin kau berpacaran dengannya"

"ck, sungguh aku rasanya ingin membunuhnyaaaaaaa!"

"luhann, 5 menit lagi istirahat berakhir. Sudah kau terima saja hanya untuk mengembalikan shall mu saja. Nanti kalau dia sudah memberika shall itu anggap saja kau tidak pernah menerima dia menjadi pacarnya"

"ah ne benar juga kau baekhyun"

Luhan lansung menelfon sehun lagi, ia letakkan ponselnya di kuping dan menunggu sehun mengangkat panggilannya

"_ne baby? Kau mau menjadi pacarku hm?"_

"_ck, baiklah ! Cepat kemari bawa shall ku"_

"_baiklah baiklah aku tau kau pasti akan menerimaku. Tapi kalau aku sudah memberikan shall mu dan kau melupakan perjanjian itu. . . . lihat saja aku akan menyebarkan fotomu yang kemaren itu,aku tidak main main"_

"_MWOOYAAAAA! APA APAAN KAU BODOHH! KENAPA KAU LICIK SEKALI HAHH!"_

"_aku kan sudah bilang denganmu, aku ini memang licik baby"_

Luhan lansung hopeless dan termenung dia bingung apa yg harus dia lakukan, istirahat dikit lagi berakhir tidak mungkin kan dia keluar dengan lehernya seperti itu satu satunya cara menerima perjanjian itu

Baekhyun yang melihat ke luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah hopeless dia sedikit khawatir "bagaimana?"bisik baekhyun

Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan wajah ingin menangis "eottokhajo(apa yang harus aku lakukan)"

"dia berkata apa denganmu, sudah terima sajaa.. sedikit lagi kita masuk ke kelas aplagi hari ini pelajaran kim saengnim? Kau mau pala kita di penggal telat masuk perlajarannya"

luhan pun semakin down

"_baby? Apa kau masih disana? Hey.. bagaimana kau serius kan mau jadi pacarku"_

"_n-ne "_

"_apa? aku tidak dengar? Ulangi sekali lagi"_

"_ck, ne"_

"_yang besar dong "_

"_haishh, NE AKU MAU!"_

"_kkkk~ sekarang panggil aku baby"_

"_MWO! TIDAK !ITU MENJIJIKAN"_

"_hey kita ini sekarang sudah berpacaran kau masih berkata seperti itu.."_

"_AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"_

"_oke baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi pacarku. . jadii kalau aku menciummu kau jangan pernah menolak! Jangan memukulku lagi, menjambakku lagi, dan menginjak kaki ku lagi arraseo?"_

"_MWO! APA APAAN KAU INI! KAU MENCIUMKU DAN AKU HANYA DIAM SAJA HAH? OH TIDAKK ! AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

"_mm tidak mau ya, baiklah aku tidak memaksa… shallmu tidak aku kembalikan"_

"_HAISHH JINJAAA! OKE OKE BAIKLAHH! CEPATT KEMBALIKAN SHALLKU"_

"_baiklah baby, ohya satu lagi. . belajarlah berbicara lembut denganku."_

"_SUDAH CEPATTT KEMARII!"_

"_hehehe baiklah.. tunggu aku ya baby han , I love u"_

KLIK

Luhan lansung mematikan sambungannya dengan kesal, dia meremas handphonenya. "DASARR SEHUN BRENGSEKK! IDIOTT! GILAAA! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI DENGANKU BODOH! DILUAR SANA MASIH BANYAK YANG MAU DENGANMU! KENAPA HARUS AKU!"umpat luhan semakin meremas handphonenya

"apa yang dikatakan sehun?"Tanya baekhyun penasaran

"dari pembicaraan ku dari awal denganya si bodoh itu, kau tau kan siapa yang membuat leherku seperti ini"

"sehun?"

"ne! dia memfotoku saat dia mencium leherku dan memfotoku dengan keadaanku yang benar benar arghhhh aku susah menjelaskannya"

"MWO? JINJAA? Kau kenapa mau dia mencumbui lehermu"

"terpaksaaaaa baekhyun, aku ingin meminjam handphonenya untuk menelfonmu tapi dia memberi 2 syarat . syarat pertama aku harus menciumnya kedua aku mengizinkan dia mencium leherku.. dan kalau aku tidak memilih kedua syarat itu bisa bisaaaa semalaman aku disana… ahh kau pasti tau apa yang aku maksud"

"jinjaaa, sehun benar benar menyukaimu tapi caranya itu benar benar gilaa."

"sudah ku bilang dia itu otaknya sudah tidak waras! Dan sekarang kalau aku melupakan perjanjian aku menjadi pacarnya, dia akan menyebarkan foto ituu! MAU DI TARO MANAA MUKAKU BAEKHYUN!"

"oh tuhan, kau sabar saja menghadapi sehun. aku baru tau sehun itu seperti itu. . ah tapi aku salut dengannya bisa sampai seperti ini mendapatkanmu"

"apa? kau salutt? Jadi kau senang aku terjerat dengan nya"

"bukan itu maksudku, aku salut dengan semua rencananya yang berhasil. . dia dengan cepat bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi kau mendapatkan kris harus berjuang selama 2 tahun ."

"ah kau benar jugaa.. haish, semakin jauh harapanku mendapatkan kris jika seperti ini "

KLEK

"luhan baby. . apa kau lama menungguku?"ucap sehun mendekati luhan , luhan hanya memandang sinis

"ck, cepat kembalikan shallku"

"baby bicaralah dengan lembut denganku"

"haishh sehun aku sekarang tidak main main, sudah cepat berikan shall ku! Sedikit lagi masuk! "

"baiklah , aku pakaikan yaa."

"aniyaa! Aku saja!"

"yasudah aku keluar lagi, chanyeol kajja kita ke kelas"

"haishh jinjaa! oke baiklah baiklah sesuka hatimu!"

Sehun ternsenyum senang, sehun melepaskan shall luhan dari lehernya dia mendekat kea rah luhan dan melilitkan shall itu di leher luhan

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melihat mereka berdua terkikik geli melihat luhan dan sehun.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

Terdengar suara bell masuk dari luar.

"ah sudah masuk, kajja baekhyun kita ke kelas. "

Sehun menarik lengan luhan "tunggu sebentar" sehun lansung menangkup kedua pipi luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya

CUP~

Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya, dia ingin mendorong sehun tapi dia sudah berjanji dengan sehun tidak boleh menolaknya saat dia menciumnya dan jadilah luhan pasrah sehun menciummi bibirnya .  
dengan perlahan sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya , dia menatap luhan dengan tersenyum manis  
"I love u.."

**Tbc / end ?**

**Lalalalalalala yang habis read review nyaa yaa :*  
pokonya tinggalin jejak aja deh di review. . **

**Sorry banget ya aku bikin ff beginian di bulan puasa kkk~ semoga yang baca ga batal ya puasanya gara gara ada adegan kiss XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , KRIS, CHANYEOL, TAO**

**GENRE : Romance, humor, dll**

**PAGE : 30 +**

**RATED : T**

**BOY x BOY **

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING **

**3 HARI KEMUDIAN**

_hari ini aku harus menghindar darinya! _

Luhan mengintip depan kelasnya dari balik dinding, dan ternyata benar ada sehun di depan kelasnya "biar saja dia disana menungguku sampai bell masuk, aku tidak akan kesana jika dia tidak pergi dari situ"gumamnya

"hey, luhan sunbae apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tegur seseorang di belakang luhan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya "ssstttt! Jangan berisik tao"kata luhan menyuruh adik kelasnya itu diam, dan luhan membalikkan badannya lagi mengintip kea rah kelasnya

Tao menyembulkan palanya dari balik dinding dia penasaran apa yang luhan lihat "sunbae? Kenapa kau jadi bersembunyi seperti ini? sehun sedang menunggumu itu"kata tao dengan suara yang tidak di kecilkan, luhan lansung membekap mulut tao

"haishh jinjaaa, tao aku sedang menghindar darinyaa. Kau diamlah bisa bisa dia tau aku disini"

"ohh, sunbae sedang berantem ya dengan sehun? hhhh kalian berdua ini pacaran berantrem terus hhhh~ baiklah aku pergi dulu yaa luhan sunbae"ucap tao berjalan meninggalkan luhan

_Ck, bahkan dia tau aku berpacaran dengan si bodoh itu, eh tunggu sekarang kenapa aku mengakui aku berpacaran dengannya! aniyaa.. aku tidak pernah punya pacar seperti dia! Ini tuntutan perjanjian ._

Luhan kembali mengintip kearah kelasnya, tapi disana sudah tidak ada keberadaan sehun "loh, dimana anak itu? apa dia sudah bosan menungguku?"luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sehun

"bagus! Dia sudah pergi.. ah akhirnyaa aku bisa bernafas lega , hhh"

Tiba tiba saat luhan ingin berjalan ada sebuah tangan di pinggangnya dan memuluk tubuhnya dengan erat "baby han.. apa yang kau lakukan disini , hmm?"bisik seseorang di kuping luhan

GLEK

Luhan menelan salivanya mendengar suara itu, dia tau pasti orang yang sekarang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan namja yang membuat luhan stress berkepanjangan "YA-YAA! Lepaskan tanganmu ini! Banyak orang disini ,bodoh!"

"biar saja, semuanya kan sudah tau kalau kita ini berpcaran chagiya"kata sehun dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu luhan

"haishh , sama saja! lepaskan.. aku ingin kekelas"

"kau ingin kekelas kenapa dari tadi berada disini ,hmm?"

"a-aniyaa. Aku baru saja ingin kesana! "

"begitu ya? bukannya kau menungguku pergi dari kelasmu? Tega sekali kau denganku baby.."

"haishh jinjaa, sehun sudah lepaskan! Aku malu di perhatikan orang orang!"

"baiklah.."sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang luhan

CUP

Sehun lansung mencium pipi luhan dengan lembut, luhan sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan perlakuan sehun yang mencium pipinya karna sehun memang sering mencium pipinya "sudah berapa kali aku bilang denganmu hah! jangan mencium ku terus, bodoh! "luhan lansung mengusap pipinya

" masa aku tidak boleh mencium pacarku sendiri"

"ck, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu itu pacarku! "

Dan luhan lansung berjalan dengan cepat kearah kelasnya, sehun hanya mendengus pasrah ia berlari kecil mengahampiri luhan yang jalannya sangat cepat, dia lansung merangkul luhan "jangan menolak lagi ,baby"bisik sehun di kuping luhan

luhan hanya memutar bola matanya pasrah"ck, sampai di kelas lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

"arraseo luhannie"

Yeoja yeoja yang melihat pemandangan tersebut mulai menangis dengan kejer, tak terkecuali namja namja yang menyukai luhan sudah pada mencakar cakar tembok karna terbakar cemburu

Sampai di depan kelas luhan, luhan menghentikan jalannya "lepaskan tanganmu!"

"ne baby"kata sehun melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak luhan.

Luhan lansung berjalan masuk ke kelasnya tampa memperdulikan sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang, luhan meletakkan tasnya dibangku dan mendudukkan badannya di kursi dan sehun ikut duduk di samping luhan.

Semua tatapan mata di kelas itu lansung menatap sehun dan luhan dengan tatapan cemburu kecuali baekhyun yang memang sudah biasa melihat pemandangan itu.

Sedangkan sehun terus memandangi luhan yang sedang membaca novel, luhan yang tau merasa di pandangi sehun dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sehun "kau kembalilah ke kelas! Dikit lagi bel masuk! Kelasmu dari sini jauh"kata luhan memarahi sehun

"aniya"jawabnya singkat

"sehun bisa menurut kata kataku tidak!"

"ck, arra arraseo, Tapi poppo dulu"

"tidak!"

"ayolahh"

"kau tinggal kembali ke kelas saja susah sekali sih!"

"aku kan hanya minta popo sekali doang"

"pokonya ti-"

Sehun lansung menangkup wajah luhan dan-

CUP

CUP

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan berkali kali tampa henti , luhan lansung mendorong wajah sehun "sudahhh!"katanya dengan kesal

Sehun lansung nyengir "baiklah, bye luhan baby"katanya beranjak dari tempatt duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Dan yeoja yeoja yang menyaksikan adegan tadi hanya menangis seunggukkan di tempat duduknya sampai sampai menghabiskan tisu gulungan

"hikss.. hancurr hatikuu hancurr"

"sehun, kenapa kau tega denganku"

"bunuh aku sehun! aku rasanya ingin mati melihatmu menciumnya hiks hiks hiks"

"andaikan dia seperti itu denganku, hiks hiks hiks"

Luhan yang medengar coletah dari para yeoja dia hanya mencibir _ 'ck,kalian kira aku sudi di ciumnya ! _

oOoOoOoOo

*kantin*

"baekhyun, aku bisa gilaaa jika terus terusan seperti ini"ucap luhan dengan menusuk nusuk nasinya dengan sumpit

"sepertinya dia benar benar serius denganmu,, slurfff slurfff"jawab baekhyun sambil memakan ramyumnnya

"tapi aku tidakkk! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika seperti ini"

"kau ini harusnya bersyukur mempunyai pacar tampan dan tulus seperti dia"

"ck, tidak! Dia itu sangat mesum! Kau lihatkan tadi di kelas di terus menciumku! rasanya ingin ku penggal kepalanya itu"luhan terus menusuk nusuk makanannya dengan brutal

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat luhan "itu berarti dia namanya sayang denganmu"

"baekkie, kenapa kau terus terusan membela si bodoh itu"

"hey hey hey siapa yang kau bilang bodoh itu, baby"tiba tiba sehun dan chanyeol nongol dari belakang luhan, mereka lansung menarik kursi yang berada di depan luhan dan baekhyun

Luhan hanya mendelik kesal, dia lansung memakan bulgoginya dengan cepat tampa memperdulikan sehun .

"makanlah dengan tenang jangan terburu buru seperti itu"kata sehun yang berhadapan dengan luhan

"DIAMLAH!"bentaknya, dengan memakan makanannya dengan begitu cepat , baekhyun saja melihat luhan ternganga karna luhan makan seperti orang belom makan sebulan. Sehun hanya menggelengkan palanya melihat luhan

Dalam hitungan detik luhan sudah menghabiskan bulgoginya dan dia mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya, setelah itu dia letakkan kembali minumannya di meja

"baby, kau makan seperti anak bayi masih menyisakan makanan''

Luhan tidak mengubris ucapan sehun, dia menolehkan kea rah baekhyun"baekhyun, apa ada sisa makanan di bibirku?"tanyanya dengan baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk "ne, disini"baekhyun menujukkan di bawah bibirnya, luhan mengusap bawah bibirnya "apa sudah hilang?"

"belom, aga dibawahan"

luhan mulai mengusap tapi tangannya tiba tiba di tarik sehun dan dagunya di putarkan menghadap sehun, sehun lansung menjilat sisa makanan di bawah bibir luhan dengan perlahan lidahnya naik menjilati bibir luhan. luhan lansung menjitak kepala sehun dengan kencang

PLETAK

"AWW appo.. kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"kata sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya

"HUKUMAN BUAT NAMJA MESUM YANG SUKA CARI KESEMPATAN, CK!"balas luhan dengan tajam.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sehun dan luhan yang tiada hari tampa berantem "seperti tidak terlihat pasangan kekasih"kata chanyeol

"lebih terlihat pasangan KDRT hhh"tambah baekhyun tertawa kecil

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun tertawa bersama

"yaa! Bakkie sudah cepat kau habis ramyun mu itu, aku malas disini"ucap luhan memincingkan matanya ke sehun

"ramyun ku sangat banyak, kalau mau kau bantu aku makan biar cepat habis"balas baekhyun

"ahh aku sudah kenyang sekali.."jawab luhan sambil memegangi perutnya

" aku bantu makan bagaimana?"ucap chanyeol tiba tiba, baekhyun pun tersenyum dan lansung menganggukkan kepalanya "boleh"ucapnya

"emm, luhan sunbae aku pinjam sumpitmu yaa.."kata chanyeol dengan luhan, luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

Saat chanyeol baru mengambil sumpit punya luhan di piringnya, tangan sehun lansung menghalanginya "andwaee! Itu sama saja kau secara tidak lansung kau berciuman dengan luhan jika kau memakai sumpitnyaa! Ambil sumpit lain!"kata sehun dengan tajam

"ya! kau ini apa apaan sih! Dia itu hanya memakai sumpitku saja! sudah tidak apa apa chanyeol, ambil saja"kata luhan memberikan sumpitnya ke chanyeol

Chanyeol lansung tersenyum senang, dia baru ingin mengambil sumpit di tangan luhan tapi sehun lebih dulu merampas sumpit itu dari luhan "ku bilang tidakkk!"katanya menatap luhan

"ck, kau ini! Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih!"

"karna aku pacarmu!"

"KAU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN! DIA ITU TEMANMU TAPI KAU PELIT SEKALI DENGANNYA"

"LUHAN BABY! WALAUPUN DIA TEMANKU, TAPI AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKAN DIA MEMAKAI SUMPIT YANG BEKAS MULUTMU! AKU TIDAK MAU"

"APA APAAN KAU! MEMANGNYA MULUT KU INI KENAPA HAH! "

"haish maksudku, aku tidak mau dia memakai bekasmu, apalgi jika dari mulut ke mulut oh tidak luhan!"

"CK, DIA TIDAK MENCIUMKU BODOH! DIA HANYA MEMINJAM SUMPIT"

"TAPI SAMA SAJA! SECARA TIDAK LANSUNG KAU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA"

"APA APAAN PERKATAANMU ITU! TIDAK MASUK AKAL! HANYA SEBATAS SUMPIT KAU BILANG BERCIUMAN? APA OTAKMU BENAR BENAR TIDAK BERFUNGSI!"

"TERSERAH APA YANG KAU BILANG, POKONYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMINJAMKANNYA!"

"DASAR EGOIS!"

"BIAR SAJA! AKU MEMANG EGOIS!"

"CK, AKU TIDAK SUKA MEMPUNYAI PACAR EGOIS!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK SUKA MEMPUNYAI PACAR YANG SELALU MEMBANTAH"

"YAUDAH SEKARANG KITA PUTUS DAN GAADA LAGI PERJANJIAN!"

"MWOO? TIDAKK! BUKAN BERARTI AKU INGIN PUTUS DENGANMU!"

"TADI KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK SUKA PACAR YANG SUKA MEMBANTAH ! YASUDAH PUTUSKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"ANDWAEEE , AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS DENGANMU!"

"YASUDAH AKU YANG MINTA PUTUSSS!"

"HEY TIDAK BISA! KITA MASIH ADA PERJANJIAN!"

"APA APAAN KAU INI HAH! "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "aku heran mereka ini tidak ada akur akurnya"kata chanyeol

"hah , aku juga heran. Apa mereka tidak lelah berantem setiap hari seperti itu, ck"kata baekhyun mulai memakan ramyunnya "ini bukankah kau ingin membantu ku makan"baekhyun menyodorkan mangkuknya ke chanyeol

"ah baiklah hihihi aku juga sangat lapar"chanyeol mengambil mangkok nya dan memakan ramyunnya setelah chanyeol memakan ramyun itu dia menyodorkan kembali ke baekhyun "makannya ganti gantian aja hh"katanya

"baiklah"baekhyun mengambil mangkoknya dan memakan ramyunnya setelah makan dia menyodorkan kembali mangkuknya ke chanyeol dan seterusnya mereka seperti itu memakan ramyun baekhyun dengan bergantian

Dan luhan sehun masih dengan perdebatannya yang tak selesai selesai "POKONYA AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS"kata sehun dengan menatap tajam luhan

"TAPI AKU MAU PUTUSS! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"TERSERAHH APA KATAMU, POKONYA TIDAK MAU PUTUSSS!"

"AKU MAU PUTUS!"

"TIDAKK!"

"IYAA!"

"TIDAKKK!"

"POKONYA IYAAA!"

"TIDAKKK!"

Dan anak anak yang disekitarnya yang melihat perdebatan couple yang saat ini masuk trending topic di sekolahnya , mereka semua lansung berdoa semoga sehun luhan putus *doa macam apa ini*

"OKE BAIKLAH AKU MINTA MAAF! KAU BOLEH MELAKUKAN SESUKAMU! INI SUMPITNYA"kata sehun dengan kesal dia meletakkan sumpit itu di meja

"KENAPA KAU BERIKAN DENGANKU! BERIKAN DENGAN TEMANMU!"

Sehun pun dengan sedikit kesal menolehkan kepalanya ke chanyeol , tapi dia bukannya menyerahkan ke chanyeol tapi terbengong melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun memakan ramyun dengan bergantian "ck, kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja"katanya sedikit mencibir .

Chanyeol lansung menolehkan ke sehun "dari pada kalian seperti pasangan tom & jerry , berantam terus"

"hhh, benar"tambah baekhyun

Sehun lansung melototi chanyeol, chanyeol pun lansung menunduk takut

"NE, KALIAN BERDUA BENAR ! AKU DENGAN SI BODOH INI TIDAK COCOK!"

"ya! luhan kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu"

"itu kenyataanya! Baekhyun makananmu sudah habiskan? Kajja kita pergi"kata luhan dengan bediri dari tempat duduknya,

Baekhyun mengangguk "ne sudah, kajja"mereka berduapun meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol

"haishh luhann! KAU MAU KEMANA LAGI?"

"sabar hun sabar"chanyeol menepuk nepuk bahu sehun

"HAISHH! KENAPA ANAK ITU SUSAH SEKALI SIH LULUH DENGANKU!"sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"sudah kubilang luhan bukan orang yang gampang"

"TAPI MASALAHNYA 3 HARI LAGI KAI PULANG KE KOREA! HAISHHH! BAGAIMANA AKU MEMBUAT LUHAN MENYUKAIKU JIKA DIA KERAS KEPALA SEPERTI ITU! JINJAAA! HARUS KU APAKAN DIA ITU!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"kau terlalu kasar dengan sehun.."ucap baekhyun berjalan disamping luhan

"aku tidak peduli, aku muak dengannya"jawab luhan

"hah, kau ini. . sekali kali kau bersikaplah lembut dengannya"

"tidak akan! "

"kau ingin perjanjian itu berakhir kan? kau pikirkan caranya untuk menarik perhatian sehun untuk mengahpus foto fotomu itu, jangan terus terusan kau kasarin."

"ah iya kau benar juga, tapi.. bagaimana caranya menarik perhatiannya"

"kau bersikap lembut dengannya"

"ta-tapi aku tidak bisa lembut dengannya.."

"kau ini mau perjanjianmu berkahir tidak?"

"masalahnya kalau aku bersikap lembut dengannya dia pasti akan berbuat lebih mesum denganku! aku bersikap kasar saja dia menciumi ku terus!"

"demi perjanjian itu kau berakting berbuat lembut dengannya jika dia berbuat di luar kendali kau bisa hentikan dengan berbicara baik baik, dengan begitu kau bisa dengan gampang meminjam handphone nya dan menghapus foto foto itu, mudahkan?"

"ah ne kau benar juga , semoga aku bisa"

"oh ya bukankah nanti ada rapat osis?"

"ne, membicarakan lomba untuk ulangtahun sekolah kita"

"eumh begitu"

oOoOoO

Sepulang sekolah sehun berlari menaiki tangga ke kelas luhan yang berada di lantai 4 , sampai dikelas luhan, sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok luhan tapi nihil "haishh, anak itu benar benar menghindariku"umpatnya kesal

Tibatiba ada yeoja melewati sehun, sehun lansung menarik tangannya dan yeoja itu yang merasa di tarik sehun dia lansung keringet dingin "eumh, mian.. lihat luhan tidak?"Tanya sehun menatap yeoja itu

Yeoja itu yg merasa pandangi sehun bibirnya serasa kelu untuk bicara "eee.. i-itu.. em.. itu lu-lu han sudah da-ri tadi diruang osis"jawab yeoja dengan gugup

"ah, gomawo sunbae"ucap sehun tersenyum manis dengan yeoja itu dan lansung berlari pergi, yeoja itu yg melihat senyuman malaikat dari sehun dia lansung pingsan .

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai 3 setelah sudah sampai di lantai 3 dia lansung menuju ke ruang osis yang letaknya sangat jauh

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sampai di depan pintu ruang osis sehun mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu "hah…hahh..hahh baru kali ini aku berlari seperti ini demi seseorang"katanya pelan

Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur dia mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruang osis dari balik jendela yang tirainya sedikit terbuka , matanya mencari sosok luhan disana dan matanya terhenti melihat keberadaan sosok yang ia cari dari tadi .

Sehun melihat luhan tersenyum senyum memandangi kris yg sedang berbicara di tengah tengah , sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "ck, anak itu masih menyukai kris"

Sehun akhirnya memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping pintu osis _  
'kalau bukan karna kai bodoh itu aku tidak akan mengejar namja sialan itu dengan membuang harga diriku mengejar ngejarnya, cih'_

'_tapi biarlah! Demi pembalasan dendam ku dengannya! aku tidak peduli harga diriku di injak injak olehnya yg mengejarnya seperti orang bodoh. Lihat saja aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih sakit dariku kai!'_

Sehun mendengar suara kris yang sedang membicarakan tentang perlombaan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolahnya, karna penasaran sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu ruang osis, kupingnya ia tempelkan di pintu itu

"_ne, jadi nanti aku berniat mencampur kelompok nya dari siswa kelas 11 dengan 12 masing masing kelompok ada 8 orang. Karna kelas 10 kelasnya sangat banyak jadi mereka di campur sesama kelas 10, bagaimana?"_

"_ah ide yang bagus! Aku setuju kris"_

"_ne aku juga setuju"_

"_ya aku setuju"_

"_baiklah jika semuanya setuju, nanti aku dengan suho yang mengurus pembagian kelompok. Tapi sebelumnya kita umumkan dulu di mading "_

"_oke baiklah.."_

"_baiklah, rapatnya berakhir sampai sini"_

Sehun lansung buru buru duduk di kursinya dengan semula , dia lansung tersenyum penuh kelicikan _'kesempatan emas hhhh'_

KLEK

Pintu ruang osis itu terbuka dan banyak anggota anggota osis yang keluar dari sana , sehun berdiri menunggu luhan keluar .

Luhan dan baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan osis dan diikuti dibelakangnya suho dan kris , dan sehun lansung mendekati luhan yang masih serius membaca buku catatannya, baekhyun yg melihat sehun sudah di depan luhan dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan luhan tidak tau jika sehun sudah di depannya "baby…"ucap sehun dengan lembut, luhan yg mendengar suara sehun dia mendongakkan kepalanya

CUP

Luhan membelakkan matanya karna sehun menciumnya tiba tiba , sehun menahan kepala luhan agar luhan tidak melepaskannya. "mmpphh se—mpphhhh"

Suho dan kris yang melhat adegan di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "dongsaeng mu sudah dewasa ya sekarang kkk"bisik kris di kuping suho

"aku saja tidak menyangka "jawab suho pelan

Setelah sehun puas mencium bibir luhan dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan tentu saja luhan lansung menjitak kepala sehun "YA! apa apaan kau! Ada teman temanku bodoh!"omel luhan memarahi sehun

"haishh, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku? "kata sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya

"hahaha gwenchana luhan"kata suho menepuk bahu luhan "ah dongsaengku sudah dewasa ya rupanya, sudah mulai bermain kiss "katanya lagi sedikit tertawa dengan sehun

"hhhh "balas sehun sedikit tertawa malu, sedangkan luhan hanya mengeluarkan wajah kesal .

"luhan, aku tidak percaya kau berpacaran dengan dongsaengku ini yg terkenal playboy dikalangan yeoja hahaha "kata suho

Luhan hanya membalas dengan cengiran terpakasa, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah berteriak _AKU TERPAKSA_

"hem yasudah, luhan aku antar pulang ya"ucap sehun

Luhan lansung menggelengkan kepalanya "ah gwenchana aku pulang dengan baekhyun."

"kenapa kau selalu menolakku jika aku antar pulang, hmm? Aku ini kan pacarmu"

"gwenchana gwenchana, aku pulang dengan baekhyun. Kajja baekiie kita pulang."luhan lansung menarik lengan baekhyun "suho, kris aku pamit pulang.."katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ah ne.."jawab suho kris berbarengan

"ya! ya! luhann! "

Luhan lansung cepat pergi dari situ dengan menarik lengan baekhyun, sebelum sehun mengejarnya dan menyeretnya agar di antar pulang olehnya "luhan, seharusnya kau terima saja diantar dengannya, apa kau lupa rencanamu?"bisik baekhyun di telinga luhan

"ah kau benar, aku lupa. "ucap luhan menghentikan jalannya, dia membalikkan badannya "sehun! baiklah antar aku pulang "

Sehun lansung menggernyit heran "kau serius?"tanyanya lagi dengan memastikan perkataan luhan

"jadi kau tidak mau mengantarku? Yasudah!"luhan lansung membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan lagi

Sehun berlari kecil kearah luhan "ahh chankamann, ayo aku antar pulang"ucap sehun tersenyum manis dengan luhan

"baekhyun kau tidak apa apakan hari ini tidak pulang denganku"Tanya luhan dengan baekhyun

"ah ne gwenchana gwenchana jangan mengkhawatirkan ku."jawab baekhyun tersenyum dengan luhan

TRING TRINGG

Tiba-tiba ponsel sehun berdering, sehun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong celananya

'_ne yeoboseyo?"_

"_sehun, kenapa kau lama sekali! aku dari tadi menunggumu di parkiran! Haishh kau ini apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana hah!"_

"_ah jinjaaa, aku lupa mian aku nanti kesana"_

KLIK

Sehun memutuskan panggilnnya dan beralih memandang luhan "kajja, chanyeol sudah menungguku dari tadi di parkiran kunci motornya aku yang pegang , ohya em baekhyun hyung nanti pulang dengan chanyeol saja ya.."

"eoh? Chanyeol? Gwenchana aku pulang sendiri saja"balas baekhyun

"ah gwenchana.. kau pulang dengan chanyeol saja. aku tidak enak gara gara aku kau jadi pulang sendirian."

"a aku tidak mau merepotkan chnayeol"

"tidak papa chanyeol orangnya baik, lagi pula kalian juga sudah akrab kan? sudah tidak papa.. kajjaa"

"ta-tapi"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya ke baekhyun "tidak papa baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan "baiklah"

oOoOo

*pakiran*

Chanyeol di depan gerbang parkiran sudah ngedumel kesal karna menunggu sehun yang lamanya minta ampun "haishh anak itu, kenapa lama sekali! kalau kunci motorku tidak di ambil nya aku sudah pulang dari tadi dan tidur nyenyak di kamar, ck"

Chanyeol baru saja ingin menelfon sehun lagi tapi dia melihat sehun sudah datang dengan luhan dan baekhyun, sehun melambaikan tangannya ke chanyeol dengan tersenyum

Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal "YAA! Kau masih bisa tersenyum denganku yang sudah marah denganmu,huh!"teriak chanyeol dengan kesal

Sehun menghampiri chanyeol dengan menyengir tampa dosa "hhhh mian mianhe, ini kunci motormu"sehun melempar kunci motor kea rah chanyeol dan chanyeol dengan sigap mengambilnya "aku pulang dengan luhan, kau antar baekhyun hyung!"

Sehun lansung menarik tangan luhan masuk ke parkiran da luhan yang ditarik sehun hanya mendengus pasrah _'demi rencana luhan! biarlah kau menerima ajakan si mesum ini.. hah semoga dia tidak membawaku kabur'_

Jadilah di depan parkiran hanya chanyeol dan baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan keheningan

"emm kalau kau keberatan tidak papa kok tidak usah mengantar ku, aku bisa pulang sendiri"kata baekhyun memecahkan keheningan dan mulai melangkah pergi tapi tangannya lansung di tarik chanyeol "gwenchana.. aku antar"kata chanyeol dengan tersenyum ke baekhyun.

"eumm, baiklah.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk keparkiran menuju ke tempat parkiran motor chanyeol .

Tiba tiba sehun dan luhan melewati mereka "chanyeol , baekhyun hyung duluan yaa!"kata sehun mengehentikan sebentar motornya didepan mereka berdua

"chanyeol, baekhyun duluan yaaa"ucap luhan

"ne nee di tengah jalan jangan berantem terus yaa! Bisa bisa kau memakan korban nanti di jalan"ucap chanyeol sedikit tertawa bakhyun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan chanyeol

"ne ne tenang sajaa khhh~ "balas sehun dan menggas motornya dengan mendadak, sontak luhan lansung memeluk badan sehun "YAA! Kau bisa pelan pelan tidak! Aku hampir terjungklang kebelakang bodoh!"luhan memukul pundak sehun

"ck makanya pegang pinggangku!"balas sehun

"andwae ! aku tidak mau"

"yasudah jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh kebelakang!"

"YAA! Kau sengaja kan! ingin aku memelukmu,cih "

"terserah mu lah!"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang berada di belakang mereka hanya tertawa tipis "ck, baru disini saja sudah berdebat apalgi di tengah jalan"ucap baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"hhhh aku takutnya mereka terlalu banyak berantem di jalan, sehun menabrak orang di depannya"

"semoga tidak terjadi…"

oOoOoO

di tengah jalan akhirnya sehun dan luhan terdiam damai tampa ada pembicaraan sepatah katapun

"emm, luhannie"panggil sehun dengam sambil mengendarai

"ne"jawab luhan singkat

"apa kau sedang merencakan sesuatu?"

Luhan membelakkan matanya "ma-maksudmu?"

"ne, tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakan ku biasanya kau akan bersikeras menolakku, apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, hmm ?"

Luhan lansung gelegapan karna benar ucapan sehun "a—ah tidak kok sungguh.. aku karna kasian saja denganmu karna aku selalu menolakmu apalgi di depan suho."

"eum, jinjaa? Waahh perubahan besar ya. . luhanie sudah mau mengakui status berpacaran denganku kkk"

"yaa! Bukan berarti aku mengakuinyaaa! Karna aku kasihan denganmu!"

"jinjaa? Ck, luhannie aku tau sekarang kau sudah mempunyai perasaan denganku tapi kau masih gengsi mengakuinya yakan?"

"MWOO! Aniyaa! Masih mau aku menerima ajakan mu! ck lain kali aku akan menolak mentah2"

"hhhh aku bercanda kok baby .. jangan marah terus denganku dong"

Luhan tidak mengubris perkataan sehun dan memilih mengambil ipodnya di kantongnya dan memasang heanset di kupingnya

Sehun melirik luhan dari kaca spionnya, dia mengeluarkan smirknya _'luhan aku tau kok apa rencanamu itu, tampa kau bilang aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hhh rencanamu itu tidak akan berhasil! Karna aku lebih pintar darimu, kau tidak akan lepas dariku sebelum aku membuat kai merasakan sakit hati seperti apa yang aku rasakan dulu '_

oOoOo

*sehun house*

Sehun mendekati suho yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia mendudukkan badannya di samping suho yang sedang menonton acara realty show .

"hyung ada yg ingin aku bicarakan"ucap sehun memulai pmebicaraan

"tentang apa?"Tanya suho

"aku mendengar semua nya tadi"

"maksudmu?"

"ne, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di ruang osis tentang perlombaan ."

"ohh itu, terus kenapa?"

"lombanya berkelompok dan di campur kan anak kelas 11 dan 12? Ku mohon hyung aku satu kelompok dengan luhan yaaa"'

"aigoo hahahahha kau ini, aku kira ada apa teryata itu. "

"ne, hyung aku satu kelompok dengan luhan yaa, please hyung"

"hmm bagiaman yaa"''

"ayolah hyung, ku mohon"

"hhhh oke oke baiklahh.. tapi nanti saat di tengah tengah lomba jangan pacaran!"

"hhehe jangan khawatir hyung kkkk"

"bdw, kau sering ya melakukan yg tadi itu dengan luhan?"

"maksudmu?"

"kiss?"

"ooohhhhh hyung cemburu yaaaa, kkhhh makanya cari pacar sanaa "

"YAA haishh kau ini! "

"hehehe mian hyung mian kkk , aku sih hampir setiap hari kiss dengannya bahkan sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya kami sering berciuman "

"MWOO! JINAA! KAU TIDAK BOHONG KAN!"

"apakah aku pernah bohong denganmu hyung"

"tapi ini sulit dipercaya"

"hyung, meragukanku ?"

"bukan itu maksudku, luhan itu terkenal paling dingin dengan siapapun kecuali orang yang sangat dia kenal, kau saja baru kenal dengannya tapi kau bisa- ah sulit dipercaya kau tidak mengguna gunainnya kan agar bisa menyukaimu?"

"yaa! Apa apaan kau hyung, kau kira aku dukun,ck . aku ini gampang saja mendapatkan orang yang aku suka, memangnya hyung sulit sekali mendapatkan pacar"

"YAA! Kau ini! Aku ini sedang tidak pacaran dulu, ck"

"kkkk ne ne aku tau aku tau.. "

oOoOoOo

"WAHHH! ANAK KELAS 11 DAN 12 KELOMPOKNYA DI CAMPURRR WAHH PASTI INI SERUU!"

"KITA HARUS MENYIAP KAN SPANDUK BUAT MENDUKUNG SEHUN LOMBA NANTI!"

"BETULL! AKU AKAN MENYIAPKAN SPANDUK YG BESARR"

"NE NANTI AKU JUGA MAU MENDUKUNG KRISS!"

Begitulah teriak teriakan yeoja yang melihat di pengumuman perlombaan di mading untuk hari senin .

"ada apa itu ramai sekali? apa ada pengumuman ?"ucap chanyeol bertanya dengan sehun

"perlombaan buat hari senin"jawab sehun

"jinjaa lomba? Ahhhh senangnyaaa, kira kira lomba apa?"

"aku kurang tau, tapi nanti kita lomba berkelompok kelas 11 dan kelas 12 di campur 1 kelompok berdelapan orang."

"JINJAA? banyak banyaklah berdoa semoga kau berkelompok dengan luhan kkk"

"tampa berdoa aku juga akan berkelompok dengan luhan hhh"

"mwo? jangan jangan kemaren kau menguping pembicaraan di ruang osis? "

"hhhh ne"

"dan kau meminta suho agar kau sekelompok dengan luhan?"

"tepat sekali!"

"aigoo, sehun sehun. ."

"hhhh .. yeol sepertinya luhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu"

"maksudmu?"

"ne, kau lihatkan kemaren itu tumben sekali dia mau aku antar? Dan lebih langkanya lagi luhan membalas pesanku terus? Aku tau dia itu sedang berpura pura bersikap seperti itu denganku."

"kau tau apa yang dia rencanakan"

"tentu saja, dia ingin mengahapus foto fotonya di handphoneku dan terlepas dari perjanjian itu kkk apa dia tidak berfikir kalau akau akan mengcopy foto itu.. luhan luhan"

"hahaha aku tau sehun, kau lebih cerdik darinya. "

"ne, tapi aku berpura pura tidak tau saja.. tapi ada bagusnya juga sih dia tidak akan berbuat kasar lagi denganku"

"hhh sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihakmu"

"kkkk kau betul , kajja kita ke kelasnya luhan"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

baekhyun yang baru datang lansung duduk di samping luhan yang sedang membaca novel "LUHANNN KAU TAU TIDAKK! "

"ada apa?"Tanya luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya

"KRISS! DIAA DIAA!"

"NE ADA APA DENGANNYA?"

"aku kemaren melihat kris jalan berdua di mall dengan namja anak kelas 11 "

"MWOYAAA! KAU TIDAK BOHONG KAN! KAU PASTI SALAH LIAT!"

"TIDAK AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SALAH LIHATT AKU YAKIN ITU KRISS!"

"SIAPA NAMJA ANAK KELAS 11 ITU!"

"kalo ga salah namanyaa-"

"LUHANNIEEE"tiba tiba ada suara di depan pintu , luhan dan baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan ternyata sehun dan chanyeol

"sial anak itu mau aplgi "gerutu luhan kesal

"ingat, bersikap baiklah dengannya"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan baekhyun.

Sehun dan chanyeol berjalan mendekati luhan dan baekhyun yang sedang duduk berdua, sampai mereka berdua ditempat duduk luhan . baekhyun lansung beranjak dari tempat duduknya yg di samping luhan dan memilih tempat duduk di belakang luhan .

"gomawo baekhyun hyung"ucap sehun tersenyum dengan baekhyun,baekhyun hanya membalas senyum sehun

Sehun lansung duduk di samping luhan, dan chanyeol menuju ke tempat duduk baekhyun"boleh aku duduk disini"Tanya chanyeol menunjuk tempat duduk di samping baekhyun

"boleh "kata baekhyun, chanyeol lansung tersenyum dan duduk di samping baekhyun

Luhan lebih memilih membaca kembali novelnya

"baby han"ucap sehun dengan selembut mungkin

"hmm"

"apa kau tidak bosan membaca novel terus hmm?"

"tidak"

"tapi kali ini baca novelnya nanti saja yaa."

Luhan mengehebuskan nafasnya kesal, dia menutup novelnya "baiklah"ucapnya singkat

Sehun lansung tersenyum "hhh luhan sudah berubah ya, menuruti ucapanku biasanya aku akan dimarahi"

"aku lelah memarahimu terus!"

"jinja? baguslah kalau begitu hhh, luhan baby kau tau? kau semakin hari semakin bertambah imut saja aku jadi tambah menyukaimu"

"ck, tidak usah membual "

"aku serius, apalgi kalau kau sekarang tersenyum denganku, bisakah kau tersenyum sekali saja denganku? selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum"

Luhan sudah mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya, dengan keterpaksaan dia tersenyum manis dengan sehun "sudahkan"

"jinjaa, kau manis sekali baby"sehun memegang pipi luhan dan mengelusnya "bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"sejak kapan kau mau menciumku meminta izin terlebih dahulu"

"jadi aku boleh menciummu kapanpun ya."

" bukan itu maksudku, kau kan memang menciumku tidak pernah meminta izin biasanya juga lansung nyosor dan aku sangat kesal perlakuanmu itu"luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal , sehun yang melihat luhan yang terlihat lucu itu dia terkekeh pelan

"kalau tidak begitu kau kan akan menolakku terus, tapi sekarang sepertinya luhan sudah berubah."

"tidak, aku tidak berubah. Wajahku tetap seperti ini bukan"

"hhh ne wajah manis mu memang tidak berubah tapi sifatmu sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai menerimaku"

"sepertinya tidak, aku hanya lelah membantakmu dan memarahimu"

"tapi sama saja itu suatu perubahan bagiku,hmm bolehkan aku menciummu"

Luhan lansung menelan ludahnya, luhan menurunkan tangan sehun dipipinya "e—kapan kapan saja ya, aku malu di dalam kelas banyak anak anak yg melihat kearah kita"

Sehun tersenyum dan memegang dagu luhan "gwenchana, mereka kan sering melihat kita berciuman kenapa sekarang malu,hmm"

Luhan lansung gelagapan bingung mencari alasan apa lagi"uhukk uhukk aku sedang batuk nanti tertular uhuk uhuk"katanya berpura pura batuk tapi sehun tidak mengubris perkataan luhan tampa berlama lama dia lansung mencium bibir luhan , luhan lansung membelakkan matanya. hati kecilnya ingin mendorong sehun tapi disuatu sisi dia sedang berakting baik dengannya jadilah luhan hanya terdiam pasrah dan menutup matanya

Dan sehun masih terus melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut walaupun luhan hanya diam saja tidak ada membalas dan juga tidak menolak, sehun semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih leluasa mencium bibir luhan ia terus melumat bibir bawah luhan dan bergantian melumat bibir atas luhan , suara kecapan pun tercipta di sekelilingnya dan membuat pandangan mata yang meliriknya semakin miris apalagi mendengar suara kecapan itu

Yeoja yeoja yang mengidolakan sehun sudah tidak sanggup duduk disana melihat sehun mencium bibir luhan, mereka serasa ingin mati saja disana sedangkan yang namja yg mengidolakan luhan mereka lebih baik keluar dari situ dari pada mereka semakin sakit jiwa raganya, mereka ingin sekali mendorong sehun dan memukuli sehun karna berani beraninya dia mencium luhan seperti itu tapi apa daya mereka hanya seorang fans setia luhan yg hanya bisa menyimpan rasa sakitnya. *wkwk*

Karna sehun sudah bosan melumati bibir luhan akhirnya dia mengigit bibir bawah luhan "akh" reflek luhan membuka mulutnya dan sehun tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan tersebut lidahnya masuk kemulut luhan dan menjelahi rongga mulut luhan, luhan kaget karna dia pikir ini sudah terlalu jauh dia baru ingin mendorong sehun tapi sehun mendekapnya .

Sehun terus mendorong lidah luhan dengan lidahnya tapi tidak ada reaksi, luhan tidak berkutik sama sekali dia hanya bisa diam dan tidak mau membalas lidah sehun yg terus mengajaknya bermain tapi sehun tidak menyerah terus mendorong dorong lidah luhan dan luhan semakin kesal dengan perlakuan sehun dia lansung mendorong lidah sehun dengan lidahnya, sehun lansung tersenyum senang walapun lidahnya itu untuk mendorong lidah sehun untuk keluar tapi bagi sehun itu sesuatu respon yang bagus

Di belakang mereka berdua chanyeol dan baekhyun mati matian menelan ludahnya karna melihat adegan panas di depan matanya yang membuat mereka horny.

"Ya!ya! kalian beruda bisakah berhenti melakukan itu di depan kami. "kata chanyeol dengan kesal tapi sehun tidak mengubris ucapan chanyeol dia masih sibuk dengan perkejaannya

Baekhyun akhirnya lebih memilih mengambil buku di tas nya dan menutup wajahnya karna wajahnya sudah memerah melihat adegan di depannya

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Tiba tiba bell masuk berbunyi, luhan berusaha terus membrontak dari dekapan sehun "mphhhttttttt ber—mmphhtt -henti "luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong sehun dan akhirnya tautan bibir mereka berdua terlepas

"hahh.. hahh.. hahh aku kehabisan nafas!"ucap luhan mengatus nafasnya, sehun hanya terkekeh pelan "mau aku kasih nafas buatan"sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, luhan lansung membuang mukanya"jangan lagi! ini sudah masuk ! kembalilah ke kelas mu"ucap luhan

Sehun lansung ternsenyum "baiklah"dia mulai berdiri ingin beranjak dari situ tapi sebelumnya dia menangkup wajah luhan terlebih dahulu

CUP

Sehun mengecupnya singkat bibir cerry luhan"sampai nanti baby"ucapnya

Sehun lansung beranjak dari tempat itu "chanyeol kajja kemabali ke kelas"ucap sehun

"ne"jawab chanyeol mengikuti sehun dari belakang.

Ketika sehun dan chanyeol sudah benar benar pergi dari kelas luhan, luhan lansung menghadap kebelakang kea rah baekhyun "BAEKHYUNN! HARUSKAH AKU TERUS TERUSAN BEGINI!"ucap luhan dengan baekhyun yang masih dengan menutup wajahnya dengan buku, baekhyun akhirnya membuka bukunya dan masih menampilkan wajah speechless "lu-han.. benarkah tadi"ucapnya masih dengan terbengong

"baekhyun, eottokhe! Dia terus menciumku, lihat kan tadi dia sudah bertindak sangat jauh!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapan luhan tapi dia terus memperhatikan wajah luhan tepatnya melihat kea rah bibir luhan yang sedikit membengkak "luhan.. dibawah bibir mu masih ada tersisa saliva"ucapnya dengan sepolos mungkin

"MWO? JINJAA? "luhan lansung mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya "sehun brengsekk! Aku harus cepat bertindak jika dia terus memperlakukan ku seperti ini! Hah bibirku benar benar sudah sangat ternodai dengan bibir nistanya itu!"

baekhyun masih terdiam masih dengan pikirannya yang mengambang entah kemana

**TBC :D**

**Wkwkwk **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa :''''')**

**aku sempet kecewa yang baca ada ratusan tp yang review dikit banget T_T**

**Yah namanya juga author pendatang baru di jadi resiko deh-,- **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL**

**GENRE : Romance, humor, dll**

**PAGE : 30 +**

**RATED : T**

**BOY x BOY **

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING **

**Yang masih nanya kenapa sehun mau belas dendam sama kai, nanti aku flashback pas kai udah nongol kkk next chapter kemungkinan ada kai , belom tau dia nongol di chapter 5 apa 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas luhan semuanya sedang serius mengerjakan tugas dari park saengnim, dan ga berapa lama luhan selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah meja guru "saya sudah selesai sam"ucap luhan menyerahkan bukunya dengan gurunya "ne letakkan disini"ucap park saengnim menyuruh luhan meletakkan di mejanya, luhan meletakkan bukunya di meja setelah itu dia mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya

"luhan chankaman"panggil park saengnim, luhan membalikkan badannya kea rah gurunya "ne sam?"

"karna luhan sudah selesai bisa tolong antarkan buku buku ini ke kelas 11-3 "

"baiklah"luhan berjalan mengambil buku buku itu, tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu _'11-3 ? bukankah itu kelas—AIGOO! ITU KELAS SEHUN! mati aku' _

"ahh sam, apa harus aku sendiri mengatarkan ini?"kata luhan pelan

"ne, anak anak semuanya belom selesai mengerjakan tugas? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"hhh tidak sam"dengan sedikit ragu luhan membawa buku buku itu dengan perasaan gundah .

Luhan beranjak keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku itu, dia masih ragu ke kelas 11-3 yang menurutnya kelas itu anak anaknya sangat menyeramkan apalagi disana ada sehun, tamat riwayatnya masuk ke kelas itu.

Luhan menuruni tangga ke lantai 3 dan turun lagi menuruni tangga lantai 2 dia berjalan mencari cari kelas 11-3 , sampai di depan kelas 11-3 jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang ,masalahnya kelas itu seperti tidak ada gurunya karna berisik sekali , luhan mengintip sedikit dari jendela dan benar saja tidak ada gurunya di kelas itu _'tamat riwayatmu luhan, kelas ini tidak ada gurunya bisa bisa aku di terkam oleh mereka semua'_

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghebuskan nafasnya perlahan dia terus melakukan itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya untuk mereleks kan jantungnya yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya

Setelah sudah meresa releks , luhan dengan sangat ragu memutar knop pintu itu dengan perlahan

KLEK

Jantung luhan mulai berdegup lagi _'luhan jangan takut mereka itu adik kelas mu! '_

Luhan dengan perlahan masuk ke kelas itu dengan membawakan tumpukan buku itu , anak anak semuanya yang berada disitu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pintu .

"SEHUNN LIHAT ITU PACARMU DATANG"

"CIYEEEE SEHUN PACARNYA DATENG"

"SEHUN ITU LUHAN LIHAT ITU"

Sehun yang tadinya sedang asik bermain rubik dan mendengar suara teman temannya memanggil dirinya dia berhenti bermain rubik dan melihat kedepan ia melihat luhan yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku itu ke meja guru, sehun mengeluarkan smirknya .

Dia berlari kecil ke arah luhan yang berada di meja guru, sehun lansung memeluk tubuh luhan dari belakang dengan eratt "baby, begitu kangen kah kau denganku hingga pergi ke kelasku"bisik sehun di kuping luhan

Anak anak semuanya yang melihat adegan itu lansung bericyee ria apalagi chanyeol heboh banget berteriak teriak seperti fanboy yang lagi menonton konser GG (apa hubungannya?-_-)

"percaya diri sekali, aku disruh mengantarkan buku ini!"jawab luhan tajam "lepaskan tanganmu sehun aku ingin ke kelas"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan tangannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu luhan "andwae, aku disini bosan sekali dan untung saja kau datang aku tidak bosan lagi"

"haishh, sehun! lepaskan bagaimana jika ada seongsaenim melihat kita seperti ini! "

"tidak kok, jung sam sedang sakit hari ini jam perlajarannya 4 jam . guru tidak ada yang datang kesini kau tenang saja baby"

"tapi aku harus ke kelas, ada park saengnim di kelasku. Lepaskan tanganmu "

"aniya, biarkan seperti ini baby aku sangat merindukanmu"

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal, dia benar benar kesal dengan perlakuan sehun yang seenaknya "oke baiklah, tapi setelah itu biarkan aku pergi"

"aniya, aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi"

"haishh jinja sehun jangan manja ! sekarang aku pelajaran matematika! Jika kau ingin memelukku jangan sekarang! Nanti istirahat kau boleh memelukku sepuasnya yang kau mau! tapi lepaskan tanganmu ini"

"baiklah"sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang luhan, sehun memutar badan luhan kehadapannya "tapi sebelumnya, poppo aku dulu,ne "

"MWOYAA? Andwae! Aku ini osis bagaimana mungkin aku mencium dirimu di depan mata hoobe hoobe ku!"

"gwenchana baby, hanya cium aku saja kau kan tidak pernah menciumku duluan"

"apa kau belom puas menciumku tadi pagi,hah! sekarang kau meminta lagi, apa apaan kau ini"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan, luhan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya "bibirmu membuatku kecanduan, kau tau itu baby"sehun mengelus bibir luhan dengan jarinya, jantung luhan mulai berdegup kencang lagi ,dia takut sehun akan mencium brutal seperti tadi pagi, tiba tiba tangan sehun melingkar di pinggang luhan "jadii, cium aku baru kau akan ku lepaskan."lanjut sehun mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang luhan

"se—sehun ku mohon jangan disini, mereka adik adik kelasku. Tidak mungkin aku menciummu di depan mereka"ucap luhan sambil mendorong tubuh sehun, tapi sehun semakin mendekapnya

"wae? Aku bahkan menciummu di depan para sunbaeku? "

"ta-tapi ini berbeda.."

"baiklah kajja ke toilet "sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menarik tangan luhan , luhan lansung kaget di tarik sehun

Luhan menarik tangannya "mau apa ke toilet"

"kau tidak mau menciumku di tempat ramai bukan? berarti kita ke toilet"sehun lansung menarik tangan luhan lagi "ta—tapi sehun"luhan menarik tangannya lagi walaupun tangannya tidak terlepas dari genggaman sehun

"apalagi baby ku?"

Luhan hanya diam dan mengigiti bibir bawahnya _'apa yang harus aku lakukan.. jinja aku tidak tau jika sudah di toilet dia melakukan apa denganku, oh god tolong aku! '  
_tiba tiba luhan teringat sesuatu, tangan kirinya meraba saku celannya ada sebuah benda di kantongnya, luhan lansung sedikit tersenyum "hhh gwenchana"ucap luhan sedikit tertawa tipis , sehun sedikit menggernyit melihat luhan sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi "baiklah"jawab sehun

"TEMAN TEMAN AKU KELUAR DULU YA!"teriak sehun sambil berdada ke teman temannya

"YAAHH SEHUN KENAPA PERGI?"

"KALIAN BERDUA MAU KEMANA?"

"AYOLAH KAMI MAU LIAT KEMESRAAN KALIAN BERDUA"

Sehun tidak mengubris sorakan teman temannya yang menyuruhnya jangan pergi , sehun terus menarik tangan luhan dan luhan hanya menurut mengikuti sehun pergi

.

.

.

Sampai di kamar mandi namja, sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan luhan, luhan memegangi pergelangan tanganya yang sedikit memerah "astaga tanganku"

Sehun melirik tangan luhan yang memerah, sehun memegang tangan luhan "apakah itu sakit, mianhe aku tidak tau jika sampai merah seperti ini"ucap sehun mengelus tangan luhan

"hhh gwenchana"balas luhan sedikit tersenyum  TERPAKSA

"jeongmal?"ucap sehun menatap luhan

"sudah tidak papa, sekarang aku hanya menciummu kan?"

Sehun lansung tersenyum "ne, di dalam toilet baby bukan disini. " sehun lansung menarik luhan masuk ke dalam toilet yang paling depan dan lansung menutup pintunya , sebenernya luhan sudah jantungan saat masuk ke toilet dia takut sehun akan menyerangnya, luhan memposisikan badannya di dpn pintu toilet.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan "tunggu apalgi baby"

Luhan menelan ludahnya" hhh ne ba-baiklah hanya sekali kan"

"aniya, 6 kali dan aku tidak mau hanya di kecup lebih dari kecupan"

Luhan lansung membulatkan matanya taget "MWOO?!"

Sehun mengelus pipi luhan "lakukan saja baby"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya_ 'demi rencana! Cium dia sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan aku akan bebas '_

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku punya permintaan."

"ne, apa itu?"

"aku ingin kedua tanganmu di ikat kebelakang dengan dasi , aku ingin aku saja yg bekerja dan kau hanya diam saja"

Sehun sempet berfikir janggal mendengar ucapan luhan yang terbilang sangat langka itu, tapi akhirnya sehun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju "baiklah" sehun menarik dasinya dari kerahnya dan memberikan ke luhan , luhan lansung mengambil dasi sehun dari tangan sehun .  
Luhan mendekati sehun, kedua tangan sehun ia arahkan ke kebelakang badan sehun dan lansung dia ikat kuat tangan sehun dengan dasi ,

awalnya sehun sempet curiga dengan sikap luhan tapi saat luhan menciumnya kecurigaan di benaknya pun hilang, walaupun begitu sehun tidak menutup matanya dia mengawasi gerak gerik luhan.

luhan sedikiti melumat bibir sehun dan sehun membalas lumatan bibir luhan dengan gesit , dan berakhirlah mereka saling melumat walaupun luhan melakukan itu demi KETERPAKSAAN .  
luhan membuka matanya melihat sehun tidak menutup matanya ia semakin frustasi _'sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan biar dia menutup matanyaaa, haruskah aku lebih dalam menciumnya biar dia menutup matanya? Haishh jinjaa, aku menciumnya sekarang saja sudah mati matian apalgi lebih dalam'_

luhan melepas tautan bibirnya dari sehun, dia mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu dan menghebuskannya _'tidak mungkin sekarang aku kabur pasti dia bisa mencegahku! Hah, Baiklah aku lakukan lagi lebih dalam menciumnya'_

luhan memandang sehun, dia memiring kan kepalanya dan kembali menautkan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir sehun, tangan kanannya di belakang pala sehun, rambut sehun sedikit dia jambak dan dia dorong kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih dalam , luhan menutup matanya agar terlihat sangat menikmati padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah mengumpat tidak jelas.

Mereka masih berciuman panas dengan saling melumati bahkan mereka sudah sampai bermain lidah, sehun akhirnya menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka yg semakin menggairahkan

"mmpphh… mmphh.. mmphhh"

desahan dari mulut mereka berduapun keluar, kepala sehun terus bergerak kenanan kekiri mencium bibir luhan lebih inci dan luhan pun ikut mendominasi ciuman sehun .

luhan sampai lupa rencananya karna terlalu mendalami ciumannya, luhan sedikit membuka matanya melihat mata sehun tertutup pun dia lansung memulai rencananya

Tangan kiri luhan terulur kebelakang memegang knop pintu, perlahan dia putar knop pintu itu dengan sangat hati hati agar tidak ketawan sehun, dia menarik perlahan pintu itu dan pintunya pun sedikit terbuka _'berhasil!'_

luhan lansung mendorong kencang badan sehun sehingga sehun lansung terjatuh kebelakang, luhan lansung mebuka pintunya ia cepat cepat keluar dan menutup pintu nya kembali, ia lansung mengambil kunci di sakunya dan lansung mengunci pintunya

"YAA LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"teriak sehun dari dalam kamar mandi

Luhan tertawa bangga " baby, aku pergi dulu ne. . sampai jumpaaa ! bersenang senanglah di kamar mandi ini hahahaha"luhan lansung beranjak pergi dari kamar mandi meninggalkan sehun terkunci di toilet

Di dalam kamar mandi sehun menggrutu kesal "BRENGSEK! Benar kecurigaan ku dia merencanakan sesuatu"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari tergesa gesa ke kelasnya, dia takut park saengnim memarahinya karna lama sekali kembali ke kelas, sampai di depan kelas luhan membuka knop pintu kelasnya

KLEK

Semua pandangan beralih kea rah luhan yg berada di depan pintu dan park saengnim yang lagi menulis di papan tulis dia mengehentikan menulis di papan dan memandang luhan,

Luhan dengan perlahan berjalan ke park saengnim

"kenapa lama sekali? apa yang kau lakukan disana hmm?"Tanya park saengnim memandang luhan

Luhan mebungkukkan badannya berkali kali "jeosonghamnida sam, tadi aku ke toilet dulu"

Park saengnim memandangi luhan seperti ingin mengitrogasi "apa yang kau lakukan di toilet?"tanyanya

Luhan lansung kaget _'ke toilet pasti ingin buang air kecil atau buang air besar. . kenapa pake di tanya segala, guru ini kenapa sih'_

"tentu saja aku buang air sam "

Park saengnim mendekati luhan dan memandang luhan dengan tatapan curiga "kau tidak habis berciuman kan?"ucap park saenginm pelan, dan tentu saja luhan lansung membelakkan matanya

"M-MWO? a—aniya sam"jawab luhan sedikit gugup _'mati aku, apa guru ini punya indra ke enam bisa tau aku habis berciuman dengan sehun. . tamat riwayatku'_

"itu apa di bawah bibir mu? "park saengnim menunjuk kea rah bibir luhan, luhan lansung membulatkan matanya _'jangan jangan-' _luhan lansung mengusap dagunya dan ternyata sisa salivanya, dadanya lansung berdegup kencang _'mati saja ku'_

"sa—sam ta—tadi aku kumur kumurr mungkin airnya masih sisa"jawab luhan sedikit gagap

"jeongmal? Tapi sedikt berbusa gitu? Bukankah itu saliva?"

GLEK

Luhan menelan ludah nya. "ta—tapi sam i—itu"

" tidak usah banyak alasan, tampa kau bilang aku tau. di sekolah di larang berpacaran! Kau boleh duduk"

"hhh n—ne sam"luhan buru buru menuju ke tempat duduknyaa, setelah sampai di tempat duduknya dia mendudukkan badannya di kursinya, baekhyun yang di samping luhan menyikut tangan luhan "11-3 kelas sehun bukan?"bisik baekhyun dengan luhan

"ne"

"kau lama disana apa karna sehun"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke baekhyun dengan tatapan suram"ne."

"kau di cegah untuk balik ke kelas?"

"ne T_T aku harus menciumnya dulu baru aku boleh kembali ke kelas"

"terus kau menciumnya?"

"tidakk, aku tidak mau menciumnya di kelas, akhirnya dia menarikku ke toilet agar aku mau menciumnya"

"mwo? terus kau menciumnyaa?"

Luhan mendengus pelan "ne, tapi aku menciumnya karna aku punya rencana lain."

"maksudmu?"

"kau tau kan tadi cleaning service itu menitip kan kunci toilet denganku—"

"jangan bilang kau mengunci sehun di kamar mandi! "

Luhan lansung menyekap baekhyun"sssttt! Kecilkan suaramu!" luhan melepaskan bekapanya dari mulut baekhyun "biar saja dia terkunci di kamar mandi, biar dia tau rasa"

"tapii, kau keterlaluan mengunci sehun di kamar mandi, astaga luhan. . nanti istirahat kau bukakan pintunya"

"aniyaa, peduli apa aku. ."

"yasudah berikan kuncinya biar aku saja yang buka pintunya"

"baekkie, kenapa kau selalu membela si bodoh itu sih? Biar saja dia terkurung di kamar mandi. ."

"tapii kasihan dia, kau menguncinya dia akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. ."

"biar saja!"

" kau tega sekali dengannya"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun di kamar mandi sudah berulang kali berteriak teriak meminta pertolongan tapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke kamar mandi itu

BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK

"PLEASEE, YANG DI LUAR BUKAKAN PINTU INI KU MOHON"

Sehun mendengus kesal, dia berjongkok karna cape berdiri terus "hah, sial ! kenapa tadi aku nurut saja tanganku di ikat dengannya. . pantas saja luhan tumben sekali mau menciumku seperti itu"sehun meraba raba kantong celananya dan kantong bajunya "shitt! Aku tidak bawa handphone, bagaimana aku memberi tau chanyeol"

Sehun meremas rambutnyaa dengan kedua tangannya, dia bingung apa yg harus dia lakukan. . dari tadi tidak ada yang ke kamar mandi itu "hashhhh eottokhe!"

.

.

.

*istirahat*

Chanyeol di kelas bingung setengah hidup, kenapa sehun dari tadi belom kembali juga "sehun kenapa lama sekali di sana"ujar chanyeol dengan teman sebelahnya

"mungkin lagi melakukan s*x dengan luhan"jawab teman chanyeol santai

"s*x? ta—tapi "ucap chanyeol masih ragu

"sudah jangan khawatir dengan sehun, dia sedang bersenang senang disana"

"tapi sungguh aku khawatir dengannya, jika benar dia melakukan s*x kenapa lama sekali ."

"hey, apa kau tidak tau orang melakukan s*x itu bermain sangat lama apalgi jika mereka berdua baru melakukannya."

"jinjaa? begitu ya"chanyeol mengelus dagunya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

Luhan sebenernya dari tadi membaca novelnya tidak serius sama sekali, di pikirannya sedang memikirkan sehun yang terkunci di kamar mandi ,

"luhan kau tidak kasihan dengannya"ucap bakhyun masih merayu luhan agar membukakan pintu toilet

"sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli denganya. Sudahlah jangan mengaggangguku"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "hah, baikah"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah chanyeol semakin khawatir karna dari tadi sehun tidak kembali ke kelasnya _'lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi_'

Chanyeol memakai tasnya dan lansung berjalan keluar pergi ke toilet yang letakknya lumayan jauh, chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi, sampai di kamar mandi dia membuka pintunya

"SEHUNN? SEHUNN? APA KAU ADA DISINI?"

Sehun yang masih terdiam berjongkok disana mendengar suara chanyeol, dia lansung berdiri senang "CHANYEOLL AKU DISINIII! "

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara sehun dia lansung menuju suara itu yang berada di toilet paling depan

DORR DORR DORR

"INI SEHUN KAN?"teriak chanyeol

"NE INI AKU! AKU DI KUNCIIN DENGAN LUHAN."

"bagaimana bisaa?"

"ceritanya panjang, sekarang kau bantu aku buka pintu ini, aku sudah tidak tahan disini"

"baiklahh aku mendobraknya kau menjauh dari pintu"

"ne , baiklah" sehun menjauh dari hadapan pintu

Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya dan bersiap siap menendang pintu itu, chanyeol dengan cepat memajukan langkahnya dan menendang pintu itu dengan kencang

BRAKKK

Pintu itupun lansung terbuka dengan knop pintu yang sudah rusak karna chanyeol . sehun lansung buru buru keluar dari kamar mandi "hah akhirnya aku keluar. thanks yeol, untung kau datang. Aku tidak tau nasibku terkurung disini "

"aku pikir kau dan luhan sedang melakukan s*x hhh"

"bagaimana mungkin melakukan s*x selama itu, memangnya aku tidak lelah."

"yah mungkin saja.."

"hah sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. "

.

.

.

.

Luhan di perpustakaan masih di landa khawatir , di terus memikirkan sehun yang terkunci di kamar mandi

"baekhyun, aku ke kelas sebentar ya"ucap luhan menyenggol tangan baekhyun

"ngapain?"

"emm, ada yang ingin aku ambil "

"baiklah"

Skip cerita

sampai luhan di kamar mandi lantai dua , luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dia berjalan menuju ke toilet paling depan yang ternyata pintunya terbuka "hah, ngapain juga aku mengkhawatirkan dia! Dia kan punya seribu cara keluar dari sini."guman luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi

tiba tiba cleaning service melewati luhan, luhan lansung memanggilnya " ini kunci toilet , tadi cleaning service ada yang menitip kan ini denganku, aku menc ari orangnya dari tadi tidak ktemu"ucap luhan dengan cleaning service namja itu, orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kunci itu

"ne, nanti biar aku berikan"

"ne, kamsamhamnida"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, di depan mading sudah banyak anak anak sudah berkumpul disana melihat nama mereka yang nanti berkelompok dengan siapa saja

"permisi permisi, kasih jalan kami berdua maaf yaa misi permisi"ucap baekhyun menerjang masuk perkumpulan siswa siswa yang menutupi jalan dia dan luhan sampai di depan manding, mereka berdua pun mencari kelompok kelas 11 -12 .

dan baekhyun lansung membelakkan matanya melihat seembar kertas itu "luhaan! Lihat iniiii! 12-2 di campur dengan 11-3 dan….. "baekhyun tidak berani menyelesaikan perkataanya

luhan lansung melihat kertas itu ada namanya di bagian baris kedua dan di bawahnya ada nama baekhyun" baekhyun kita sekelompokk! Yeee"ucap luhan senang

"luhan lihatlah dibawah kita berkelompok dengan siapa saja"ucap baekhyun dengan pelan

Mata luhan melihat satu persatu nama siswa yang berkelompok dengannya dan tiba tiba mata luhan membulat melihat nama 'oh sehoon'

"TIDAK MUNGKINN! APA APAAN INI!"teriak luhan tidak percaya menggeleng kencang melihat nama sehun "pasti ini salah! Bagaiman mungkin aku sekelompok dengan idiot itu! "

"hah, tapi ini kenyataanya kita sekelompok dengan sehun. chanyeolpun sekelompok dengan kita"

Luhan sudah lemas tidak bisa berkata kata apalagi, dia akhirnya lebih memilih keluar dari kumpulan siswa siswi, baekhyun mengikuti luhan dari belakang .

Luhan masih berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, baekhyun yang disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "mungkin ini takdir"ucap baekhyun menepuk nepuk punggung luhan "yang penting kan kita sekelompok"

Luhan mendengus pelan"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sekelompok dengannyaa? Apa kris suho sengaja membuat sehun sekelompok denganku"

"mana mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu"

"hah, aku bisa gila sepanjang lomba berlansung"

.

.

.

"sehun kau tidak menemui luhan?"Tanya chanyeol disamping sehun yang sedang serius memainkan pspnya

"malas"jawab sehun singkat

"ceritanya ngambek nih sama luhan gara gara kemaren?khhh"

"….."

Chanyeol yang merasa di cuekin dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi empat "kau tau? seumur hidupku aku baru pernah di kadoin yeoja yang isinya seperti ini"

Sehun melirik kea rah kado chanyeol " apa isinya?"Tanya sehun sedikit penasaran

Chanyeol membuka tutupnya dan mengeluar sebuah borgol " ini maksudnya apa? apa ini sebuah ancaman mengirimi aku borgol? "

Sehun menggernyit heran melihat borgol itu "yeol, kau bukan boronan kan?"Tanya sehun

"Apa apaan kau, menuduhku boronan, kalau aku boronan kenapa tidak lansung tangan ku di borgol?ck,"

Sehun memegang borgol itu , tiba tiba dia lansung tersenyum penuh arti

"lebih baik kau tidak usah tersenyum denganku, aku merinding melihatnya"ucap chanyeol sedikit bergidik melihat sehun tersenyum senyum

"hehehe yeoll! Aku harus berterimakasih yang memberikanmu ini, aku pinjam dulu yaa"ucap sehun dengan menyengir dan lansung meninggalkan chanyeol dengan tampang blo'on nya

"YA! sehun kau mau memborgol siapa ini tidak ada kuncinyaa! Ya sehun!"teriak chanyeol tapi sehun tidak mengubrisnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "dasar sehun" chanyeol mengambil kotak kardus itu, bola mata chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kertas di dalam kotak itu, chanyeol menggernyit melihat seutas kertas itu tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya

"chankaman, tolong buangkan kotak ini ke sampah ya hehehe aku malas sekali jalan"ucap chanyeol memberikan kotak itu ke yeoja di sampingnya yang ingin berjalan kedepan

"heh, arraseo"jawab yeoja itu mengambil kotak di tangan chanyeol

"gomawo hehehe"

.

.

.

Sehun mengintip kelas luhan dari pintu, matanya mencari cari sosok luhan tapi nihil "dimana anak itu?"guman sehun, sehun akhirnya berjalan menyelusuri koridor mencari cari luhan

"lihat luhan tidak?"Tanya sehun dengan salah satu siswa namja disitu

"luhan sepertinya tadi berjalan ke perpus"jawab namja itu

"ah kamsamhamnida"

Sehun lansung berlari kea rah perpustakaan, sampai di depan perpustakaan sehun melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan meletakkan di tempat sepatu, sehun membuka knop pintu dengan perlahan

KLEK

Sehun masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya lagi , ia berlajalan mencari kebaradaan luhan dan langkahnya terhenti melihat luhan sedang membaca buku dengan bersender di rak buku , sehun lansung tersenyum dia perlahan mendekati luhan,

sehun sekarang berhadapan dengan luhan yang membaca buku dengan menutupi wajahnya "baby han"

Luhan yang mendengar suara itu dia lansung membulatkan matanya, dia menurunkan bukunya dan lansung saja sehun mengecup bibir luhan

CUP

CUP

CUP

Sehun terus mengecup bibir luhan dan memeluk badan luhan, luhan lansung membuang muka kesamping , sehingga sehun beralih mengecup rahang luhan "sehun cukup! Ini di perpus! "ucap luhan sedikit membentak

"memangnya kenapa baby?"sehun memutar wajah luhan dan lansung melumat bibir luhan lagi

"mpphhmmmse-hunmmppphh "luhan terus membrontak tapi sehun semakin menciumnya dengan brutal, kedua kaki luhan di tahan dengan kakinya . jika sudah begini luhan sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah bibir nya di lumat sehun.

Di sela sela ciumannya sehun tersenyum, tangan kirinya mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan borgol dan membuka cangkagnya (?) sehun lansung mengarahkan borgol itu ke tangan kanan luhan dan lansung menutupnya

CTEK

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan lansung memborgol tangan kirinya , luhan membelakkan matanya karna tangannya sudah di borgol "YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"maki luhan dengan menarik narik borgol di tangannya

Sehun hanya menyengir "hukuman sudah mengunciku di kamar mandi"

"APA APAAN KAU INI! APA KAU GILA MEMBORGOL TANGANKU DENGANMU! HAISHH! CEPAT BUKA! DIKIT LAGI SUDAH MAU MASUK!"

"biar saja, kan sudah kubilang ini hukuman karna sudah mengunciku di kamar mandi"

"haishh sehun! hukuman macam apa seperti ini hah! sudah cepat lepaskan!"

"aku tidak tau kuncinya"

"MWOYAAAAA! KAU BOHONG KAN! CEPAT BERIKAN KUNCINYAA!"

"jeongmal, aku tidak memegang kuncinya"

Luhan tidak percaya dengan sehun tangan kirinya meraba kantong baju sehun dan kantong celana sehun dan ternyata tidak ada sesuatu dia kantong sehun

"haish jinjaa! "luhan mendengus kesal dia melihat jam tangannya" 2 menit lagi masuk ! sehun cepat bilang dimana kuncinyaaaa! "

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya "molla"

"YAA! Kau jangan bercandaaa! Cepattt katakan diamana kuncinyaaa"

"chanyeol"

"panggil dia kemari!"

"aku tidak bawa handphone "

"pake handphoneku, kau hafalkan nomornya?"

"tidak.."

"YAAA! yang benar saja kita keluar dengan tangan seperti ini."

Tiba tiba baekhyun datang dengan membawa tumpukan buku "luhan, ini buku buku yang di harus salin dan-"ucap baekhyun terhenti melihat sehun "eoh, sejak kappa sehun disini?"Tanya baekhyun

Luhan lansung berjalan mendekati baekhyun, dan tentu saja sehun mengikutinya karna tangan sehun ketarik jika luhan berjalan "baekhyun, tolong aku.. kau ke kelas chanyeol tolong minta kunci borgol."ucap luhan sedikit memohon, baekhyun menggernyit heran "untuk apa kunci borgol?"tanyanya

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang di borgol dan tangan sehun juga ikut terangkat, baekhyun lansung membelakkan matanya "ba—bagaimana bisa tangan kalian berdua—"

"ulah si bodoh ini, tolonglah baekhyun ambilkan kuncinya di chanyeol. . masalahnya 1 menit lagi masuk "

"ah ne ne baiklah, kau tunggu disini ."baekhyun berjalan ke meja dan meletakkan tumpukan buku itu, dia lansung pergi keluar perpus

…

Baekhyun masuk ke kelas 11-3 , dia mencari cari chanyeol . dan bola matanya terhenti melihat chanyeol yang tertidur sambil mendegarkan mp3 . baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol setelah sudah dihadapan chanyeol, baekhyun menarik heandset di kuping chanyeol tapi chanyeol tidak juga bangun

"heh bangun!"baekhyun menepuk nepuk bahu chanyeol

"euhh, sehun.. aku masih ngantuk kau bermainlah dengan luhan"kata chanyeol dengan masih tertidur

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mendekati wajahnya di kuping chanyeol "CHANYEOL BANGUN!"teriak baekhyun, sontak chanyeol terbangun dan lansung menolehkan kepalanya yang ternyata di depan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah baekhyun , mereka masih terdiam dan saling memandang.

Baekhyun lansung sadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya, chanyeol juga lansung salting dan menggaruk garuk kepalanya "hh tumben ke kelasku , ada apa?"Tanya chanyeol mengaihkan moment tadi

"emh, itu— aku minta kunci borgol?"ucap baekhyun dengan mengadahkan tangannya di depan chanyeol

"kunci borgol? "gumam chanyeol masih bingung , tiba tiba dia teringat sehun "ahh sehun memborgol siapa memang? Astaga anak itu"

"sehun dan luhan tangannya terbogol"

"MWOO!?"

"nah justru itu aku kemari, aku meminta kuncinya denganmu?"

"kunci? Astagaa.. borgol itu tidak ada kuncinya."

"MWOYAAAA TIDAK ADA KUNCINYA?"

"ne, astaga gimana ini.. dasar sehun. melakukan sesuatu tidak kira2"

"haishh bagaimana ini dikit lagi bell berdering."

"aku juga tidak tau, sekarang mereka berdua dimana ?"

"di perpustakaan."

….

Sehun dan luhan duduk sambil bersender di rak buku

"hah, kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah sih.. "kata uhan dengan sedikit kesal

"tidak kok, aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja"jawab sehun

"kenapa kau mengincarku sih? Padahal banyak yeoja yeoja cantik yang mengejarmu? Namja cantik juga banyak menyukaimu bahkan hampir seluruh siswa menggemarimu, bahkan kau bisa lebih gampang memacari mereka yg benar benar tulus, tapi kenapa aku yang kau incar, yang tidak menyukaimu, suka memukulimu, suka menyumpahi sumpah serapah denganmu, berciuman dengan ku saja susah bukan? Tapi jika kau memilih salah satu dari mereka kau akan puas berciuman dengannya tampa ada penolakan"ucap luhan panjang lebar , tapi sehun lansung tersenyum kea rah luhan

"karna aku menyukaimu?"

"apa alasannya kau menyukaiku? Aku tidak kaya, wajahku juga biasa saja tidak terlalu perfect."

"aku….. aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu, karna aku menyukaimu secara tiba tiba"

DEG

DEG

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah mendengar ucapan sehun _'kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak seperti ini… '_

Sehun lansung menarik dagu luhan agar memandangnya "jangan tanyakan lagi alasan aku menyukaimu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu"sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan dengan lembut, setelah itu sehun melepas tautan bibirnya "belajarlah menyukaiku walaupun aku tau dihatimu hanya kris, tapi aku bisa menerimanya, selagi kau sudah menjadi milikku aku tidak melerangmu menyukai siapapun"ucap sehun tersenyum manis dengan luhan, dia mencium bibir luhan lagi dan sedikit melumatnya.

Luhan benar benar terdiam dan mematung ia seperti menerima sengatan listrik mendengar ucapan sehun yang benar benar tulus , dia tidak lagi menolak sehun menciumnya. _'apakah dia tulus berkata itu? benarkah dia tulus menyukaiku? Tapi aku sungguh tida bisa menyukainya aku benar benar masih menyukai kris' _

Luhan mendorong sehun, sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas "mianhe, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu"ucap luhan dengan membuang mukanya

Sehun mengelus lembut rambut coklat luhan "aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku,baby"

Tiba tiba baekhyun chanyeol datang dan menghampiri luhan dan sehun

"hah, sehun aku ini tidak memegang kunci itu sama sekali, borgol itu tidak ada kuncinya. Aku kan tadi bilang tapi kau malah lansung pergi"coletah chanyeol di depan sehun luhan

Luhan lansung membulatkan matanya "MWOO? JADI INI TIDAK ADA KUNCINYAAA?"

"ne"

"haishhh, sehun kenapa kau bodoh sekali! baekhyun apa sudah bell?"Tanya luhan dengan baekhyun

"barusan tadi bell, jadi gimn ini jika tangan kalian terborgol seperti itu? apa kalian membolos saja?"balas baekhyun sedikit berfikir

"bagaimana mungkin aku membolos, haishh jinjaa. . "

"yeol, kau serius tidak ada kuncinya? Mana mungkin borgol ini tidak ada kuncinya?"kata sehun dengan chanyeol

"kalau ada sekarang aku membawanya, di kotak itu hanya borgol ini dan sebuah kertas"ucap chanyeol

"mana kertas itu? mungkin aja disitu ada petunjuk buat membuka borgol ini?"ucap luhan langsung berdiri dan sehun ikut berdiri juga

Chanyeol sedikit menyengir "sudah ku buang hhhh"jawab chanyeol dengan menggarukkan kepalanya, luhan menepuk jidatnya

"haishh jinjaaa, kau buang dimana?"Tanya luhan dengan gregetan

"bukan aku yang buang, tadi aku meminta minzy membuangnya."

Luhan pun semakin frustasi "please, tolong carikan kertas itu. . kalau ini tidak ada kuncinya pasti di kertas itu ada petunjuknya"kata luhan sedikit memohon ke chanyeol

"hhh baiklah, tapi baekhyun hyung menemaniku yaa"kata chanyeol dengan baekhyun, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun dan luhan, luhan kembali duduk di tempatnya dan sehun juga ikut duduk disamping luhan, luhan menarik shall di lehernya karna kegerahan padahal disana berAC

Sehun melihat kea rah leher luhan sambil tersenyum senyum, karna lehernya masih ada sedikit bekas kissmark yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan, tangan kanan sehun mengelus leher luhan , luhan yang merasa ada tangan di lehernya di menoleh ke sehun

"bekasnya masih ada ya, aku senang melihatnya"ucap sehun dengan tersenyum manis

"tapi aku tidak!"jawab luhan tajam dan membuang mukanya

Sehun mendekati bibirnya ke leher luhan, dia jilat leher luhan . luhan lansung taget dia menoleh ke sehun dan lansung menodorong sehun "tidak lagi! sudah cukup aku selama beberapa hari ini memakai shall, dan kau ingin membuat jejak bejatmu lagi disini! Ku bunuh kau melakukan lagi!"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil "tidak kok babyku sayang"sehun menyolek dagu luhan.

…..

Baekhyun dan chanyeol masih sibuk mengubek ngubek tong sampah di lantai dua tapi mereka berdua tidak menemukan sama sekali kotak yang dimaksud chanyeol itu

"dimana dia buang? Sudah semua tong sampah sudah kita geledah? "Tanya baekhyun dengan chanyeol

"aku juga tidak tau, tidak mungkin aku kelas memanggil minzy. Di kelasku sudah ada guru jika aku sudah masuk pasti aku tidak di perbolehkan ke luar"

"ah begini saja, kau masuk ke kelas. . setlah itu kau Tanya dengan temanmu itu kotaknya dia buang kemana setelah dia sudah memberi tau mu kau sms aku biar aku yang mencarinya"

"ah baiklah, nomormu?"

"berikan handphone mu"

Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya di sakunya dan lansung memberikan ke baekhyun, baekhyun mengambil handphone chanyeol dan mengetik nomor nya setelah sudah di save baekhyun memberikan kembali handphone chanyeol.

"oke baiklah, aku ke kelas"

"ne"

Chanyeol lansung berlari ke kelasnya yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari situ, setelah di depan kelasnya dia buka knop pintu itu dengan perlahan dan dia lansung masuk ke kelasnya dan dengan santainya dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya tampa memperdulikan tatapan tajam guru nya

"DARI MAU SANA SAJA BARU DATANG , HAH? "kata guru itu yang bernama heechul saengnim

"makan"jawab chanyeol singkat

"MAKAN KATAMU? KELUAR DARI KELAS! AKU TIDAK BUTUH SISWA SEPERTI MU"

Chanyeol mendengus dan dia lansung berdiri "baiklah, aku akan keluar asalkan minzy antar aku keluar"kata chanyeol melirik ke minzy, minzy lansung terlonjak kaget

Anak anak yang dikelas lansung berciyee ciyee "CIYEE MINZY,"

"KIW KIW PASANGAN BARU NIH"

"COUPLE BARU NIH HAHAHA"

Heechul yang mendengar keributan dia lansung menggeprak meja sehingga yang tadinya bagaikan pasar jadi sesunyi kuburan"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA KELUAR SAJA HARUS DI ANTAR? "bentak heechul saengnim

"aku hanya ingin minzy mengatarku memang tidak boleh? Minzy antar aku keluar! Klo kau tidak mau mengantarku lihat saja apa yang aku lakukan denganmu! "ancam chanyeol melirik ke minzy, minzy pun lansung takut

"sa—sam gwenchana dia aku antar keluar"ucap minzy sedikit gugup, dia lansung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

Chanyeol lansung menarik tangan minzy berjalan keluar tampa memperdulikan tatapan heechul yang ingin memakannya idup idup. setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kelas chanyeol menutup pintunya kembali.

Chanyeol beralih menatap minzy "kau tau kan kotak tadi yang kusuruh buang ke tong sampah?"

Minzy menganggukkan kepalanya "ne? ada apa?"

"kau buang kemana kotak itu ?"

"kotak itu yaa, eumhh sebenernya tadi aku lupa membuangnya dan lansung buru-buru ke toilet"

"jadi kotak itu di toilet?"

"eumhh sepertinya aku juga lupa, memang ada apa sih?"

"ah sudahlah, kau kembalilah ke kelas, nanti guru itu ngamuk"

Chanyeol lansung berlari pergi meninggalkan minzy terbengong "ku kira dia ingin menyatakan cinta denganku.."gumam minzy dengan cemberut

…..

"Tanganmu itu bisa diam tidak sih! "luhan memukul tangan sehun yang mengelus ngelus pahanya

"makanya cium akuu baby "sehun memonyongkan bibirnya ke wajah luhan, luhan lansung mendorong muka sehun

"apa apaan kau ini! Mencari kesempatan sekali"

"kemaren kau bisa menciumku dengan melumat bibirku, sekarang masa ga bisa sih baby"

"itu terpaksa!"

"yasudah anggep aja sekarang kau menciumku dengan terpaksa"

"ck, tidak mau!"luhan membuang mukanya kesal , tangan sehun mulai meraba raba paha luhan lagi, tangannya mulai naik mengelus jendolan dari balik celana luhan, bahkan tanganny mullai meremas remas jendolan itu

Luhan lansung kaget karna juniornya di remas dengan kecang"YAA! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"dia memukul tangan sehun dengan kencang tapi tangan sehun tidak juga lepas bahkan semakin meremas, luhan menelan salivanya karna menerima ransangan

"kiss me, I want your lips babe"ucap sehun dengan di sertai wajah mesumnya

"KENAPA KAU MESUM SEKALI HAH!"

"aku hanya mesum denganmu" sehun mengecup bibir luhan

"cukup! Aku lagi tidak mood! Cium saja tanganmu sendiri!"

"baby, ayolah. . aku bosan sekalii "sehun mengelus pipi luhan .

"aku lebih bosan darimu! "

"kalau begitu kita bercinta saja disini baby.."

"MWO? APA KAU GILA!"

"aku serius "tangan kanan sehun membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, luhan yang melihat sehun membuka kancingnya bajunya dia mulai ketakutann

"se—sehun! jangan main-main ini di perpus!"ucap luhan mulai ketakutan karna sehun mulai mendekatinya, sehun tidak mengubris ucapan luhan dia terus mencodongkan badannya ke luhan. tangan kanan sehun lansung mendorong luhan hingga luhan terlentang, sehun lansung menindih badan luhan , tangan kananya mencengkram tangan kiri luhan, dan tangannya yang di borgol juga mencengkram tangan luhan yg diborgol agar luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali

Jantung luhan berdegub kencang "ku—kumohon jangan lakukan"

Sehun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah luhan "tapi aku mau melakukannya"sehun menjilati bibir luhan

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Mianhe kalo aku updatenya lama banget ;_; aku pergi pergi terus ini ga sempet ngelanjutiinn, ini juga aku lagi pergi sampe bawa bawa laptop cuman buat lanjutin karna aku jarang dirumah T_T maaf banget klo banyak typo disana sini aku cuman ngedit nya sekali doang soalnya ga keburu hikss hikss**

**Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa :'''''') **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR : RUNKOO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL, LAY, XIUMIN, TAEMIN ,HENRY, SUHO**

**GENRE : Romance, humor, dll**

**PAGE : 30 +**

**RATED : T+ belom M loh ya wkwk**

**BOY x BOY**

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING ;;**)

**Maaf bangettt kalo nunggu ff ini lama bangett T.T aku banyak banget tugas dan gaada waktu buat lanjutin ini, dan maaf yaaaaaa klo ada yang suka bolak balik kesni liat ff nya udah lanjut apa belom tapi nyatanya ga lanjutT.T atau mention twitter aku atau dm aja aku lanjutinnya kapan, nanti aku kasih tau. .**

.

.

.

.

baekhyun dan chanyeol sampai di depan kamar mandi yeoja mereka masih ragu masuk ke kamar mandi itu

"kau yakin kita masuk ke toilet ini?"Tanya baekhyun dengan chanyeol

"gwenchana, ini kan jam pelajan tidak mungkin di toilet ada orang"kata chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun, baekhyun awalnya ragu tapi akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya

Chanyeol memutar knop pintu itu , mereka berdua lansung masuk dan mulai mencari kotak tersebut. Chanyeol dan baekhyun mengledah tong sampah toilet itu satu persatu

"haishhhh ini menjijikaaannn! Ada pembaluttt ewhh"ucap chanyeol dengan nada jijikk

"CHANYEOL CHANYEOLL SINI!"panggil baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak, chanyeol yg mendengar suara baekhyun dia lansung keluar dari toilet itu dan masuk ke toilet yg di masukin baekhyun

"waeyo? Kau menemukannya?"Tanya chanyeol dengan baekhyun, baekhyun mengangkat sebuah kardus persegi empat "ini bukan?"

"ne ne betulll!"chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "coba liat isinya"

Baekhyun membuka tutupnya di dalamnya ada sebuah seutas kertas, baekhyun lansung mengambilnya

"hah borgol cintaa? "ucap baekhyun heran stelah melihat judulnya, chanyeol lansung mendekati baekhyun untuk melihat kertasnya"coba bacakan itu"

"baiklah, borgol ini adalah borgol untuk mengeratkan hubungan sepasang kekasih. Caranya borgol tanganmu dengan tangan kekasih mu, jika sudah begitu kalian berdua akan semakin saling mencintai *sumpah ini gue ngaco abis /-\ * borgol itu tidak ada kuncinya jadi cara membuka borgol itu dengan cara-"ucap baekhyun lansung terhenti ,dia menelan salivanya dan memandang ke chanyeol

"wae? Kenapa? Dengan cara apa?"Tanya chanyeol penasaran, chanyeol lansung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan baekhyun , chanyeol membaca tulisan yang paling bawah dia lansung membelakkan matanya .

"aku tidak yakin luhan mau melakukannya"ucap baekhyun

"pasti luhan akan menolak mentah mentah"balas chanyeol

"siapa sih yang memberikan mu ini? apa ini hanya bohong"

"entahlah, aku menemukan ini di depan rumahku.. aku lihat tulisannya di sampulnya untukku yasudah aku ambil "

"sungguh aku masih tidak yakin dengan tulisan di kertas ini, seumur hidupku aku baru menemukan borgol yang seperti ini? "

"aku pun juga begitu, siapa sih yang mengirimi aku ini"

.

.

.

.

.

"se—hun hen—tikann!"luhan terus menggerakkan badannya berusah melepaskan diri dari sehun tapi itu semua hanya percuma karna sehun lebih kuat tenanganya dari luhan.

Dan sehun terus menjilat jilati leher luhan

"KU BUNUH KAU JIKA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK DI LEHERKU!"bentak luhan dengan sehun

Tapi sehun lansung tersenyum senyum , dia bukannya menghentikan malah beralih mengecup ngecupi lehernya, hanya mengecup yaa bukan dihisap -_-

"SEHUN BODOHH HENTIKAANN! BAGAIMANA ADA YANG MELIHAT KITAA!"pekik luhan sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sehun

Sehun menghentikan kecupan di leher luhan , dan beralih memandang luhan"tidak akan"balasnya, dan lansung mencium bibir luhan "mmppphhtttt mpphhhhh henmmpphhhhtikaaannn!"luhan berusaha mungkin melepaskan bibirnya dari bungkaman bibir sehun tapi bibirnya tidak terlepas lepas dari bibir sehun dan bahkan sehun semakin brutal menciumnnya

Di depan perpus baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya memandang lesu kearah kebawah "kau yakin luhan mau"Tanya chanyeol

"entahlah.. "baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ketempat ke lorong ke tiga tempat buku buku tempat dimana sehun dan luhan berada

Sampai mereka disana mereka berdua hampir saja ingin mengeluarkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya

"mmmppphhhtttttttt semmpphhttt humhhhpptt "

"hhh.. sepertinya tampa kita bilang mereka sudah melakukannya"ucap baekhyun

"ne, jangan sampe mereka menghentikannya"balas chanyeol

Baekhyun dan chanyeol lansung mendekati mereka berdua "SEHUN JANGAN DI HENTIKAN! CIUM DIA TERUS "ucap chanyeol sambil berjongkok di dekat sehun luhan

"ne jangan di hentikan! Luhan kau diam saja jangan membrontak"tambah baekhyun lagi

luhan medengar ucapan sahabatnya sendiri lansung membulatkan matanya _'yaa! Baekhyun! Kenapa kau jahat sekali denganku! kau kan tau aku paling benci di cium dengannya kenapa kau malah menyuruhku diam sajaaa!'_

Sehun pun juga begitu dia bingung kenapa baekhyun dan chanyeol menyuruhnya jangan berhenti mencium luhan. tapi sehun juga masih ingin mencium luhan lebih lama

Luhan memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta tolong dengan baekhyun

"luhan, kau mau borgol ini lepas bukan? Kau bertahanlah selama…. Selama 2 jam"

Luhan lansung membulatkan matanya .

"ne, di kertas di dalam kotak itu tertulis seperti itu caranya, entah ini benar atau tidak , tapi apa salahnya di coba dulu? Mungkin saja benar? "tambah chanyeol lagi dan di sertai anggukan baekhyun

"jadi sehun, kau jangan lepaskan sampai 2 jam. Borgol ini akan terbuka sendiri"kata baekhyun memberi tau mereka berdua

Sehun sih mau mau aja kalo mencium luhan sampai 2 jam tapi luhan? berasa mau mati ! catet MAU MATI!

Luhan sekarang hanya diam dan mulai pasrah sehun mencium bibirnya dan itu ngebuat sehun makin leluasa melumat bibir luhan walaupun yah.. gaada respon sama sekali

Baekhyun membuang muka dia tidak mau melihat sehun dan luhan , melihat seperti itu saja wajahnya sudah mau memerah apalgi di liatin mulu .

" luhan sebaiknya kau membalas ciuman sehun, dari pada kau diam saja? pasti kau akan paling pertama yang membutuhkan oksigen. Kalian mengambil nafas hanya 5 kali untuk 2 jam? Jadi kalau kalian berdua sudah benar benar kehilangan nafas kalian boleh melepasnya tapi hanya sebentar"kata chanyeol

_'ya tuhan, apa dosaku dengamu? Kenapa kau berikan cobaan SEPERTI INI? KENAPAAA? '_umpat luhan di dalam hatinya

Dengan sangat terpaksa luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya membalas ciuman sehun, sehun lansung tersenyum di sela sela ciumannya karna luhan sudah mulai membalasnya .

Luhan menutup matanya sambil membalas setiap lumatan sehun, sehun pun juga begitu dia menutup matanya sambil melumat lembut bibir luhan

Kepala sehun mulai bergerak kesana kemari dan luhan juga ikut bergerak kepalanya dengan mendalami ciuman mereka

Entah kenapa luhan jadi mulai menikmati padahal tadi dia sudah mengumpat tidak jelas, tapi mungkin sepertinya dia sudah biasa dengan bibir sehun yang sering menciumnya

Tangan kiri luhan mulai merangkul leher sehun "eumhhhhh mmmpphhh mmmpphhh eunghhmhhh"suara desahan luhan pun mulai terdengar di sela sela lumatan mereka berdua , tangan luhan mulai naik ke atas kepala sehun dia sedikit menjambakknya dan mendorong kepala sehun agar semakin dalam meciummnya

Suara kecapan dan desahan mereka pun tercipta di sekeliling nya baekhyun chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk di dekat sehun luhan, kalau baekhyun memblakangi selu. Sambil membaca buku yang judulnya cara mengurus cacing cacing tanah (emang ada? ) baekhyun sebenernya tadi asal ambil karna dia sudah gemetaran kalo ngeliat orang ciuman jadilah dia mengambil buku apa saja yang sudah di depan mata, tapi walaupun bgitu mendengar suara desahan mereka jantung baekhyun juga terus berdegup kencang

Kalo chanyeol dia ngeliatin sehun dan luhan mulu dengan terus mengedipkan kedua matanya sambil terus berandai andai dia berciuman dengan dara 2ne1 seperti itu-_- ya chanyeol fanboy 2ne1 dan biasnya yang paling Ia cintai dara, klo ga percaya liat aja nohh akun me2day dia potonya dara, dan di stiap statusnya pasti nama dara selalu nyantol ( :v ini fakta loh ) chanyeol memandang kearah lain di sudah mulai tidak kuat melihatnya karna sehun dan luhan berciuman sudah sangat sangat melebihi ciuman panas Edward & bella diflm twilight -_-

"eunghh mmmhhh mmhhhhh mmhhh eummhh "luhan semakin mengedesah bukan main karna ciumannya semakin liar , apalgi mereka sekarang sudah bermain lidah dan saling dorong dorongan lidah di dalam mulut luhan

Nafas luhan sudah mulai habis, dia membuka matanya memandang sehun , tapi sehun masih menutup matanya dan sepertinya dia belom kehabisan nafas dan masih menikmati bibir luhan . tangan luhan yang di borgol dia lansung mencengkram kencang pergelangan tangan sehun yang terbogol "eungghhh eumphhh eummphhhh"luhan menggoyang kan tangan sehun, tapi sehun tidak mengerti maksud luhan. dia masih terus melumat bibir luhan

Luhan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karna oksigennya benar benar habiss"EUNGG EUMMHHHH EUMMH MMHH"

PLAK

Tangan kanan luhan lansung memukul belakang kepala sehun, dan sehun membukakan matanya dia melihat wajah luhan sudah mulai memerah dia pun baru tersadar luhan sudah sesak nafas , sehun lansung melapaskan tautan bibirnya

Luhan lansung memiring kan wajahnya dengan nafasnya yg tersengal "hah….hah….hah….hahh… hah"nafasnya terus memburu tidak beraturan

Dan sehun juga mengambil nafas "hah..hah.. luhan aku lelah dengan posisi seperti ini, tanganku pegal sekali menahan tubuhku, ganti posisi ne"ucap sehun

"posisi? Aku yg diatas? Ah aku tidak mau!"

"bukan, posisi duduk. Kau duduk di pangkuanku"

"hey hey kalian berdua jangan banyak bicaraa! Cepat satukan bibir kalian lagi.."celetuk chanyeol menyarangkan kedua insan itu

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol mereka hanya mendengus, mereka berdua seakan seakan seperti sedang memainkan flm dan sih chanyeol ini bagaikan sutradaranya-_-

"sebentar yeol, aku atur posisi dulu. Tanganku pegal sekali, kalau bermain di ranjang dengan posisi ini sih tidak papa "ucap sehun dan lansung mendapat tatapan tajam dari luhan "bercanda kok, baby"sehun langsung nyengir

Sehun bangun dari atas tubuh luhan dan duduk di samping luhan , luhan juga lansung bangun dari posisinya. Sehun menyilangkan kakinya "luhan cepat sini duduk"kata sehun menyuruh luhan duduk di pangkuannya, luhan menoleh kea rah sehun, dia ragu duduk di pangkuan sehun.

"YAA haishhh jangan buang2 waktu, nanti akan percuma saja jika kalian berciuman dari tadi tp tidak ada hasilnya"ucap chanyeol lagi,

Luhan hanya mendengus mau ga mau, setuju ga setuju, suka ga suka.. dia harus naik kepangkuan sehun . luhan akhirnya terduduk di pangkuan sehun dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang sehun .

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, mereka mulai memiring wajah mereka dengan lawan arah dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka berdua lagi, dan mulai melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan menutup kedua mata mereka berdua

Chanyeol sepertinya sudah malas menonton kissing scene hunhan dia sekarang membalikkan badannya di samping baekhyun, chanyeol sedikit heran melihat baekhyun , baekhyun membaca sambil gemetaran

"hyung? apa bukunya serem ya? sampai gemetaran?"Tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"eumphh mmmpphh mmmphh eungghh"suara desasahan sehun dan luhan mulai terdengar lagi , dan baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya terus dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, chanyeol semakin heran melihat baekhyun _'dia itu kenapa sih?'_

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun lagi dan lansung merangkul bahu baekhyun "neo gwenchana?"Tanya chanyeol .

"gwen—gwenchan.. hhh bisakah kita pergi sebentar dari sini?"Tanya baekhyun dengan chanyeol

"eum arraseo"jawab chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka berdua akhirnya berdiri

"sehun luhan kami keluar sebentar ya, ingat jangan sering melepaskan bibir kalian"kata baekhyun mengingatkan sehun dan luhan

Baekhyun dan chanyeol lansung pergi meninggalkan sehun luhan di sana, mereka keluar dari perpuastakaan dan memilih duduk tempat duduk yg panjang disamping perpus

"aku bisa gila jika lama lama berada disana"ucap baekhyun

"kenapa? Kau cemburu yaa kkkk"jawab chanyeoll sedikit tertawa

"cemburu? Tidak.. aku hanya suka malu kalau melihat orang berciuman"balas baekhyun

"hahaha belom pernah ciuman yaa"goda chanyeol mendekati baekhyun

"ck, memang kenapa kalau belom pernah!"

"gwenchana, masa kau tidak pernah berciuman sih? Ah sayang sekali"

Baekyun hanya berdecak medengar ucapan chanyeol

"mau ngerasain ciuman itu bagaimana tidak?"Tanya chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak"

"waeyo?"

"tidak mau saja"

"kau belom mencobanya saja, kalau mencoba kau ketagihan loh.. lihat saja sehun terus mencium luhan bukan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke chanyeol "jinja? berciuman itu membuat ketagihan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "ne"

"kalo pun begitu memangnya aku berciuman dengan siapa… hmmh, aku kan tidak punya pacar"

Chanyeol lansung tersenyum , dia lansung menarik dagu baekhyun "dengan ku tidak papa

"chanyeol lansung mencium bibir baekhyun, baekhyun lansung membelakkan matanya karna chanyeol menciumnya tiba2 . chanyeol mulai melumat bibir baekhyun walaupun baekhyun tdak ada reaksi dia hanya diam membeku , dan matanya hanya mendipkan beberapa kali sambil melihat kea rah mata chanyeol._'apakah ini mimpi?'_

….

1 jam 58 menit

Sehun dan luhan masih berciuman dengan liarnya, tangan kiri luhan tidak bisa diam terus menjambak rambut sehun dan tangan kanan sehun juga tidak bisa diam meraba meraba badan luhan bahkan dia sudah membuka kancing2 baju luhan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, klo di ranjang sehun mungkin tidak segan segan menerkam luhan sekarang juga-_-

"eungghh…. Mmpphhh… emmpphhhh.. enhhhh"luhan mendesah bukan main saat tangan sehun menelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengelus ngelus perut luhan, sekarang tangan sehun mulai naik dan mulai memlintir nipple luhan secara bergantian, luhan semakin mendesah di sela sela ciuman mereka. Luhan semakin meremas rambut sehun dan semakin mencium bibir sehun dengan brutal.

Udah deh mereka berdua tinggal di pindahin ke ranjang aja klo udah kaya gini, apalgi sekarang sehun udah horny banget (wkwkwk)

Tiba tiba baekhyun chanyeol dateng kembali dengan wajah memerah sambil senyam senyum kaya orang abis jatuh cinta , dan tentu saja saat mereka sampai disana melihat pemandangan seperti itu mereka membalikkan badannya

"hah, sudah sampai bermain sampai situ"ucap chanyeol pelan

"lebih baik aku pergi dari sini"baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi chanyeol lansung menarik tangan baekhyun

"jangan, kita harus menunggui mereka.. dikit lagi sudah dua jam ."kata chanyeol

"ta—tapi aku kalau melihat seperti itu aku gemetaran."

"yasudah kau duduk disana saja, kalau disana kan kau tidak melihat"

"ehmm ne,"

Baekhyun lansung berjalan pergi duduk kemeja, sedangkan chanyeol mulai mengambil nafasnya dalam dan mulai membalikkan badannya melihat hunhan yang sudah benar benar errrr susah di jelaskan

Chanyeol mulai mendekati kedua insan itu "hey kalian berdua sudah mengambil nafas berapa kali?"Tanya chanyeol

Sontak sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju luhan karna mendengar suara chanyeol , sehun mengankat tangannya dengan mengeluarkan 5 jari yang berarti mereka sudah mengambil nafas sampai 5 kali

"kalian tidak boleh mengambil nafas lagi, jadi bertahanlah sampai borgol itu terbuka sendiri"

Tapi luhan sudah kehabisan nafas, wajahnya mulai memerah . tangannya meremas baju belakang sehun ."eunghhhh mmmmhhhh eunghhhh"racau nya ingin melepaskan ciumannya, sehun yang merasa luhan meremas remas bajunya dia membuka matanya ia melihat wajah luhan sudah sangat merah .

Chanyeol pun juga menyadarinya, luhan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah "luhan hyung sabar ne, 1 menit lagi.. dikit lagi tahan lah sebentar "ucap chanyeol

Luhan serasa mau pingsan menahan nafasnya, rambut sehun jadi pelampiasan luhan, ia terus menjambak kuat rambut sehun, sebenernya sehun kesakitan rambutnya di jambak seperti itu, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan sabar, tangan sehun yang tidak di borgol mengelus ngelus pundak luhan agar dia bisa bersabar beberapa menit lagi .

Sehun masih terus melumat bibir luhan, walaupun luhan tidak meresponnya sekarang . "eunghh mmhhh eumhhhh "luhan terus mengerang tidak jelas di sela sela ciumannya, luhan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karna menahan nafasnya

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba borgol di tangan mereka terlepas

"BORGOLNYA SUDAH LEPAS!"ucap chanyeol dengan antusias .

dengan cepat luhan lansung mendorong badan sehun sehingga tautan bibir mereka berdua terlepas

"HAHH.. HAHH.. HAHHH… HAHH "

luhan menghirup udara banyak banyak dan menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang karna menahan nafas terlalu lama

Sehun pun sama seperti luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya sambil memegangi dadanya

"ahhhh selamatt kalian berhasill berciuman selama 2 jam! Hebatt hebattt! "ucap chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan "borgol itu cukup aneh ya hhhh"

"ah kurasa tadi aku ingin mati"kata luhan masih mengatur nafasnya, luhan turun dari pangkuan sehun dan duduk bersender di belakang buku buku, luhan mengancing baju seragamnya kembali yang tadi dibuka dengan sehun

Sehun mengancing baju seragamnya juga "baby, kita ke uks yuk"ucap sehun mengedipkan mata sebelah matanya dengan luhan, luhan yang meliat sehun kaya gitu lansung mau muntah, coba fans sehun yang di gituin mereka mimisan kali

"ngapain ke uks! Aku tidak luka sama sekali"balas luhan

"ashhh, kenapa tak mengerti jugaa. Aku ini sudah sangat menegang, kajja kita ke uks"

"KAU SUDAH GILA HAH! KAU BELOM PUAS BERCIUMAN DENGANKU SELAMA 2 JAM! DAN LIHAT BIBIR KU INI PASTI SUDAH MEMBENGKAK!"

"justru itu berciuman denganmu selama 2 jam membuatku errrrr hor-ny hehehe"

"MATI SAJA KAU BODOH!"

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan lansung beranjak pergi tapi tangannya lansung di tahan sehun, luhan menoleh kebawah melihat wajah sehun dengan memelas

"luhaan kumohon… aku tidak tahan luhan, please"pinta sehun disertai wajahnya yg amat bgitu menyedihkan

Luhan lansung menarik tangannya "TIDAK! "

"BABYY! KAU JAHAT SEKALII!"

Luhan lansung berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang terus meronta meronta mengajak luhan ke uks

Sampai dimeja luhan melihat baekhyun yang duduk sendrian sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri, luhan bingung melihat baekhyun yang tersenyum senyum sendri, luhan lansung menepuk bahu baekhyun

"woy"

Baekhyun lansung taget dgn menaikkan kedua bahunya "haishh, kau mengkagetkan ku saja!"

"ck, lagian senyam senyum sendiri."

"ck, tidak kok… eh bagaimana berciuman dengan sehun selama 2 jam kkkk "

"anak bodoh itu sampai horny cuman karna berciuman denganku, dan mengajakku ke uks untuk melakukan itu.. cih ,apa dia gila"

"aigooo aigoo, kau ingin melakukan itu… aigoo aigooo kalian sudah berpacaran sampai level atas kalau begitu"

"hey, aku menolaknya. Mana mau aku melakukan dengan si bodoh itu, sudah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum anak itu muncul lagi"

"eumh oke oke baiklah"

….

"kai tidak jadi pulang hari senin, dia pulang ke korea hari rabu"ucap suho memberitahu sehun yang terduduk di depan tv

"ohh"balas sehun singkat

"ck, kau ini. . sudah besar masih saja berantem terus dengan kai. Kai itu sepupu kita kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengannya"

"kau tidak mengerti perasaanku hyung! aku membecinya! Sangat membecinya! "

"aku tau kau sangat membecinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia itu bagian dari keluarga kita."

Sehun tidak mengubris ucapan suho, dia lebih memfokuskan pandagannya ke tv, suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keegoisan adiknya, dia akhirnya duduk di samping sehun "setelah kai ke korea dia akan bersekolah di tempat kita"

Sehun lansung membelakkan matanya "MWOO? KENAPA HARUS DISANA! TEMPAT SEKOLAH DISINI BANYAK! SEKOLAH ITU BUKAN SATU SATUNYA DI KOREA!"

"eomma yang menyuruhnya disana"

"haish jinja!"sehun menggepalkan tangannya kesal

"bersikaplah lebih baik dengannya, mungkin saja dia sekelas dengamu. . "

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Sehun lansung beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan suho, suho hanya mendengus "hah, anak itu masih tidak dewasa juga "

…..

Luhan di kamarnya terus memandang kaca sambil memegangi bibirnya yang membangkak "haish bibir sexy ku ini jadi seperti tersengat tawon"

Matanya sekarang beralih dengan leher putihnya dan memegangi lehernya "kurasa bekasnya sudah hilang, baguslah besok aku lomba tidak usah memakai shall lagi"

Luhan berjalan ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan badannya , dan memandang kea rah langit langit kamarnya , tiba tiba terlintas bayangan dia berciuman dengan sehun, luhan lansung menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"eh! Kok jadi mikirin kaya gitu sih… haishhh otakku sudah konslet tertular sehun itu"

"lebih baik aku tidur dan membayangkan kris denganku berpacaran , ya itu baru benar bukan memikrkan sih idiot itu"

"baiklah aku tidurrr"

TRINGG

Tiba tiba handphone luhan berbunyi, luhan lansung mengambil handphonenya di atas tempat tidurnya.

_**From : mesum idiot!**_

_**Baby, apa kau sudah tidur? Ah semoga sudah tidur, karna besokkan kita lomba kkk.. besok harus semangat ne! love u :***_

Luhan yang membaca dari sehun lansung tersenyum

_**To : mesum idiot!**_

_**Ne**_

SEND

Ga berapa lama kemudian

TRINGG

_**From : mesum idiot!**_

_**Kenapa singkat sekali baby? Ah tapi gwenchana.. yg penting kau balas pesanku, biasanya kau kan tidak pernah membalas pesanku.. oke baiklah aku tidur dulu ne kau juga babyku tidur cepat ya.. jaljayoo baby saranghae ;;)**_

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat pesan dari sehun "hhh, anak itu sering terlihat dingin, tapi kalau denganku dia sangat manis sekali kata katanya.. Aku tidak menyangka."

.

.

.

.

.

Perlombaan sudah mulai berlansung para siswa siswi sudah memakai baju olaraganya dan berkumpul dengan kelompok masing masingnya

Karna anak kelas 10 yang masih di perlombakan anak 11 dan 12 masih santai di depan duduk mereka sambil menonton peserta yang sedang lomba

Sehun luhan duduk sampingan di samping mereka ada chanyeol dan baekhyun yg kaya malu malu kuncing kaya orang baru pacaran-.-

Luhan terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan sambil berteriak menyemangati adik kelas jagoannya "YAA! ITU DIKIT LAGII! KAJJJAAA CEPATTT LARIII! TONGKATNYAA KETINGGALANN ITUUU! YAAAAAAA CEPATTT LARIIII! YAAAAA HAISHHHHHH CEPAAAATTTTT"teriak luhan dengan heboh sambil meremas remas botol minumnya, sehun menutup kupingnya mendengar suara lengkingan luhan

"yaa! Kau ini kenapa heboh sekali sih! "ucap sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"YAAAAAAAA! BAGUSSSSS! LARIIII PALLI LARII PALIIIIIIIIII"luhan terus berteriak teriak kencang, sehun benar benar frustasi berada disamping luhan.

"luhan tak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu"kata sehun di samping luhan

Luhan tidak mengubris perkataan sehun dia masih serius melihat perlombaan di lapangan "YAAAAAAAAAAAA MIZUKI KALAHH! PADAHAL DIA ITU TADII SUDAH MENANGG HAISHHHHHH!"luhan berteriak teriak kesal sambil menjambak jambak rambut sehun

"aaaaaaaaaaaa yaa!ya!ya!yaa! Kau kenapa menjambakku, apa salahku!"

"KARNA MIZUKI KALAH KAU JADI PELAMPIASANN KU!"

"yaaa! kenapa harus aku!"

"KARNA KAU DISAMPINGKU!"

"DI SAMPINGMU KAN ADA HENRY BODOH KENAPA KAU TAK JAMBAK DIA SAJAAA! LEPASKAAANNNN! KULIT KEPALA KU SAKIT SEKALIII"

Luhan semakin menjambakk rambut sehun "TIDAKK! KARNA KAU PACARKU, JADI KAU YG HARUS KAU JAMBAK JAMBAK"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan luhan yang bilang dia pacarnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya pun ilang jadi berganti berbunga bunga di kepalanya "baby, kau sudah mengakui ku pacarmu ? kkkk"ucap sehun menoleh ke luhan walaupun tangan luhan masih mencengram rambut sehun.

"ck, tadi aku sa-"

CUP

Sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan dan tangannya lansung menahan kepala luhan, luhan tidak sama sekali menolak perlakuan sehun yang menciumnya dia bahkan menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman sehun , tangannya yang berada di atas kepala sehun perlahan turun ke leher sehun

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan sangat lembut, luhan terus mengelus leher sehun dan sehun terus menekan kepala luhan agar lebih dalam ciumannya

anak anak yang disekitarnya menjadi hening seperti kuburan , mereka semua lebih memilih menonton adegan kissing hunhan di banding melihat perlombaan di lapangan , melainkan dengan fans sehun dan fans luhan dia lebih memilih melihat lapangan dari pada melihat pemandangan yang merusak jiwa raganya .

dan chanyeol yang berada di samping sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "ck, mereka tiada hari tampa berciuman! membuatku iri setiap hari saja"gerutunya kesal

"namanya juga orang pacaran"ucap baekhyun disamping chanyeol

"tapi ga harus berciuman di public juga kan? "

Luhan tiba tiba berhenti melumat bibir sehun dia membuka matanya dan lansung mendorong badan sehun sehingga tautan bibir mereka beruda terlepas "ja—jangan disini"ucapnya dengan melirik kesamping kanan kiri belakangnya yang melihat kea rah mereka berdua, luhan lansung malu stengah mati .

"waeyo?"Tanya sehun mengelus ngelus pipi luhan

"ini di public! Lihat lah mereka semua pada memperhatikan kita, haishh ini gara gara kau sehun!"

"gwenchana, ini ciuman untuk penyemangat kita untuk lomba, baby"

"ah sudahlah.. "

Luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan

"baby han, entah kenapa aku bingung, bibirmu itu kenapa membuatku candu. aku berasa gila jika tidak menciummu berapa menit saja, apalagi jika sudah dirumah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu terus. Aku bingung kenapa aku jadi seperti ini stelah kejadian tangan kita di borgol, apa kau juga merasakannya?"

"tidak! Memang kau nya saja otak mesum. "

"ishh, baby, aku ini seriuss! Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan"

"tidak, sudahlah kau diam! Mataku ini ngantuk sekalii!""

"kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam? Aku kan sudah mengirim pesan denganmu jangan tidur terlalu malam baby!"

"suka suka aku mau tidur jam berapa! Memang kau siapa hah! aku ini sedang menuntaskan membaca novel sampe ending!"

"haishh , baby. . kau kan bisa membacanya besok besok . tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"selesai membaca jam 3, sepertinya tidur jam stengah 4."

"MWO? yatuhaann.. pantas saja matamu sedikit merah"

"makanya kau diam! Jangan membuatku tambah mengantuk mendengar ocehan mu itu"

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan"yasudah kau tidur saja, kita masih lama kok lombanya"sehun menarik kepala luhan ke bahunya

"heh, baiklah"luhan menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur di bahu sehun, sehun mengelus ngelus rambut luhan sambil tersenyum melihat luhan tertidur dibahunya _'kenapa sekarang aku sangat menyayangi namja ini, aku ingin selalu didekatnya, apa aku mulai menyukainya? Tidak Tidak tidak _

_aku tidak boleh menyukainya! Mungkin karna aku selalu di dekatnya jadi aku mulai menyayangi dia , nanti juga saat aku meninggalkannya aku akan seperti biasa lagi dengannya.'_

Luhan tiba2 membuka matanya lagi "sehun boleh aku pinjam handphonemu aku lupa membawa handphone ku? Aku kebiasaan tidur harus mendengar music"ucap luhan dengan sehun

"aku tidak membawa heandsetnya"

"aku membawa heandset kok, berikan handphonemu"

Sehun mengambil handphonenya di sakunya dan lansung memberikan luhan , luhan mengambil heandsetnya di kantong dan lansung memasangkan ke handphone sehun . luhan membuka music di handphone sehun dan memilih lagu yang ia suka .

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melirik sehun, luhan lansung tersenyum karna sehun pandangannya kedepan . dia lansung membuka photo dan mencari cari fotonya yang waktu itu berada di ruang osis _'haishh, dmn foto itu!'_luhan terus mencari mencari fotonya sampai bawah tapi tidak ada sama sekali _'sial! Pasti dia sudah pindahkan..'_

luhan mulai menguap lagi karna ngantuk, dia akhirnya menekan tombol atas di handphone sehun untuk mematikan handphonenya , luhan mulai menutup matanya lagi dan mulai tertidur.

Di belakan sehun dan luhan, banyak tatapan iri dengan kedua insan tersebut apalgi fans fanatic sehun dan luhan mereka sudah nangis kejer melihat pemandangan tersebut .

"andaikan aku jadi sehun.. betapa dewanya aku ,luhan seperti itu denganku"ucap salah satu namja fans luhan

"ne, aku iri sekali dengan sehun, bisa berciuman dengan luhan, memeluk luhan, mengelus rambut luhan. aku iriiii dengannyaaaaaaa!"ucap namja kedua

"rasanya pgen banget nonjokin sehun itu"

"beginilah jika cinta yang hanya sebatas fans , resiko melihat pujaan kita dengan orang lain"

"aku mau beherti menyukai luhan, jika terus begini aku semakin sakit hati"

"sama aku juga"

Mereka semua hanya memandang lemas melihat kearah sehun luhan

…|…|….

Berapa jam kemudian

" KELAS 11-12 BERSIAP SIAP!"

Sehun mendengar suara toa tersebut dia lansung menoleh kearah luhan yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, dia tidak tega membangunkan luhan yang tertidur sangat pulas.

"baby, irona.. "sehun menepuk lembut pipi luhan, tapi luhan tidak bangun juga

"kita sudah mau lombaa, irona baby"

"hey ironaa"

Sehun mendengus pelan karna luhan tidak bangun bangun dari tidurnya, terlintas ide di otak sehun

dia lansung cengar cengir

Kepalanya ia miringkan agar bisa lebih mudah wajahnya mendekati wajah luhan yang tertidur di bahunya, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan dan

CUP

Sehun sedikit melumat bibir luhan "eungh"lenguhan kecil dari bibir luhan, luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah sehun di depan wajahnya yang sedang mencium bibirnya dia lansung tersenyum dan membalas ciuman sehun .

Sehun lansung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, luhan sedikit kesal karna dia baru saja membalas ciuman sehun tapi sehun lansung melepasnya

"baby, sudah bangunkan? Kita dikit lagi lomba."ucap sehun lembut

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sehun, dia mengucek ngucek matanya "sudah mau lomba ya.. hoamm aku ngantuk sekali"kata luhan sambil menguap

"makanya jangan tidur terlalu malem baby, beginikan jadinya. ."

"ck, biarin ."

"kau dikasih tau juga"

"kau kenapa jadi sok ngantur aku sih!? "

"ini namanya perhatian, bukannya sok ngatur"

"aku tidak butuh di perhatikan!"

"ah sudahlah"

'KELOMPOK 1 , KELOMPOK 2, KELOMPOK 3, KELOMPOK 4, KELOMPOK 5 BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN'

Kelompok yang merasa di panggil semuanya lansung berdiri bergegas untuk ke lapangan, termasuk sehun dan luhan mereka dari kelompok 5 dan teman sekelompoknya yaitu lay, xiumin, baekhyun,chanyeol,henry, dan taemin

Sampai mereka semua terkumpul di lapangan mereka mulai sedikit pemanasan untuk lomba, setelah itu mereka semua lansung mengambil posisi untuk berlari .

"hanya 4 orang yang untuk lomba di setiap kelompok."intruksi dari wasit itu di tengah tengah peserta lomba, mereka semua menganggukkkan kepalanya

"lebih baik kita hompimpa, yang sedikit keluar ."ucap lay

"baiklah…"

Mereka semua merentangkan tangannya di ambang "ka-wi-ba-wi-bo-wi-ba-wi-bo haa (hompimpa korea-_-) "

Lay, henry, chanyeol, xiumin , sehun, luhan mengeluarkan tangan putih , sedangkan baekhyun, taemin mereka berdua mengeluarkan tangan hitam ,berarti baekhyun taemin keluar . mereka yang mengeluarkan tangan putih mereka melakukan hompimpa lagi "ka-wi-ba-wi-bo-wi-ba-wi-bo haaa"

Lay dan xiumin mereka mengeluarkan berdua mengerluarkan tangan hitam dan sisanya warna putih. Jadi yang ikut lomba : chanyeol, henry, sehun dan luhan .

FRITTTTTT FRITTTTTTTTTTT

"atur posisi"perintah wasit itu dengan meniup pluitannya

Dikarenakan chanyeol yang paling tinggi dia jadi pelari posisi pertama , henry posisi kedua , luhan posisi ketiga, dan sehun posisi keempat .

Pelari pertama semuanya dikasih satu persatu tongkat untuk diberikan ketemannya , chanyeol mulai bersiap siap untuk berlari

"ONE…. TWO….. THREE GO!"'

Pelari pertama semua berlari dengan kencangnya dengan membawa tongkat, chanyeol memimpin

lari dan tidak jauh dari chanyeol ada changmin berusahan mengejar chanyeol

Suara penonton pun menyeruak meneriaki peserta lomba tapi yang paling banyak meneriaki chanyeol , chanyeol dengan pedenya dia berlari sambil berdada kearah penonton -_- karna chanyeol agak sedikit lambat, changmin lansung menyusul dia dan dia jadi mempimpin lari, dan tentu saja chanyeol lansung gelagapan membalap lari changmin (sok sih lu, gayaan pake dada)

Changmin akhirnya sampai duluan dan memberikan tongkat itu dengan temannya, dan chanyeol sampe kedua dan memberikan tongkatnya ke henry, henry dengan cepat berlari sambil membenarkan topinya yang dia pakai, dia berusaha membalap kedua temannya yang sedang di depan .

Dan penonton pun semakin riuh memanggilin nama henry, henry yang di semangati dengan teman temannya dia lansung berlari lagi dengan cepat dan akhirnya dia berhasil membalap satu temannya tapi di depannya masih ada 1 orang .

Henry dengan sekuat tenaganya berlari secepat mungkin sambil memegangin topinya ingin terus mau terbang, tapi walaupun begitu henry bisa membalap teman depannya. Dan sekarang dia memimpin lari , teriakan semua terus menyemangati henry .

Di depan mata henry sudah terlihat dekat luhan berada, dia mempercepat lagi lariannya dan akhirnya sampai dan lansung memberikan topinya-,-

"eh tongkatnya bukan topimu!"kata luhan kesal , sih henry lansung nyengir

"hehehe ma-"tampa basa basi lagi luhan lansung mengambil tongkatnya dari tangan henry .

Para fans luhan semuanya lansung ngeluarin spanduk bertulisan "LUHAN FIGHTING! FIGHTING!FIGHTINGG!" ada juga yang tulisannya yang seperti ini "SARANGHAEE LUHAN"

Mereka semua tidak berhenti berteriak menyebutkan kata kata cinta buat luhan, sebenernya mereka itu mau nyemangatin luhan atau mau ngutarain perasaannya sama luhan?

Tapi luhan tidak mengubris teriakan para namja yang ia pikir semuanya tak lebih idiot dari sehun-_- luhan lansung membalap lari teman di depannya dan akhirnya luhan memimpin lari .

Luhan sedikit lagi sampai memberikan tongkat ke sehun, tapi saat dia sudah mau dekat dengan sehun disamping sehun ada kris. dan kris melihat kearah luhan , tentu saja luhan lebih melihat kearah kris yang memandangnya _'kris sedang menungguku! Aku harus cepattt'_

Luhan terus berlari mendekati diantara sehun dan kris, tapi pandangan hanya dengan kris yang sedang merentangkan tangan, luhan semaki semangat berlari mendekati kris..

Dan sampai luhan disana dia benar benar berlari kearah kris dan memberikan tongkat dengan kris, tapi kris tidak mengambil tongkat yang diberikan luhan, kris lansung mengambil tongkat yang diberikan temannya dan lansung berlari meninggalkan luhan

"YAAA! luhan! tongkatnya kau berikan denganku!"marah sehun dengan luhan, luhan hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya

"salah ya hehehe"

Sehun dengan sangat kesal merampas tongkatnya dari tangan luhan, sehun sekarang berada di posisi terakhir akan sulit untuk memenangkan jika dia sangat jauh dari para lawan.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara para yeoja meneriaki sehun dengan toanya menyemangatin sehun, dan di sertai banyak spanduk dengan banner I LOVE SEHUN .

"SEHUNNN! SEHUNNN! SEHUN! AYOO MAJU! KAU BISAAA!"

"OPPAAAA! FIGHTINGGG! LARI YANG CEPATTT!"

"SEHUUUNNNN KAJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"PALLI SEHUNN! FIGHTINGG! KAMI SEMUA MENDUKUNGMU!"

Suara teriakan para pendukung sehun sangat terdengar, sampai orang2 di sekitarnya kebisingan mendengar suara melengking dari mereka .

Dan sehun dengan sangat serius berlari dengan kencang , di pikirannnya saat ini sampai di finish dengan pertama. Sehun itu tidak suka ke kekalahan, makanya dia jadi sangat serius sekali dan tidak memperdulikan apa pun di sekitarnya

Sehun terus melaju cepatt berlari dan sehun bisa membalap ketiga peserta yang tadi di depannya, sekarang di depannya kris sedang memimpin lari, sehun semakin kuat berlari membalap kris.

_'aku harus bisa!'_sehun dengan sangat cepat berlari mendekati kris dan akhirnya mereka di posisi lari yang sama, para juri, wasit, supporter semuanya berteriakkk teriak tidak jelas sambil menggigiti jari mereka melihat sehun dan kris berlari benar benar sangat bersaing

Sehun dan kris sedikit lagi sampai di finish, mereka berdua semakin mempercepat lariannya. dan…..

FINISHHH

Sehun dan kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang sama , wasit, juri pun bingung siapa yang menjadi juaranya apalagi para penonton.

Sehun kris lansung terkapar lemas di lapangan, luhan lansung buru buru berlari membawakan anduk dan minum, niatnya tadi buat sehun tapi saat melihat kris dengan wajah yang sangat lelah dia akhirnya pergi kea rah kris "kris, gwenchana? Kau tidak terlihat baik? Ini minum.. "luhan memberikan

minum dengan kris yang masih tertiduran, kris membangungkan badannya dan lansung membuka botol minuman itu dan lansung meminumnya

Sehun melirik kearah kris dan luhan dengan tatapan benci "YAAA! dia itu lawan kitaaa! Kenapa kau malah memberi minum dengannya, sebenernya aku ini apa? aku ini pacarmu sekaligus kelompokmu! Apa yang kau pikirkan luhan!"bentak sehun kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Luhan kris menoleh kearah sehun dengan raut wajah kesal, sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan lansung berjalan dengan kesal menuju kedalam kelas, luhan tidak enak hati dengan sehun "sehunn! Wait wait!"luhan lansung mengejar sehun yang berjalan dengan cepat

"sehun mianhe…aku tidak bermaksud- sehun!"luhan terus mengejar sehun yang benar benar berjalan sangat cepat.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "cinta segitiga begitu sulit ya"ucap chanyeol

Juri masih mereplay langkah lari kris dan sehun, tapi kakinya benar benar melangkah dengan garis yang sama, juri terus mereplay loncatan kakinya yang mengijak garis pertama dengan serius mungkin

Dan yang menginjak kaki pertama ternyata kaki kris yaaa karna kris mempunyai kaki yang sangat panjang dia jadi dengan mudah meloncat tinggi mencapai garis finish

"baiklah di umumkan, pemanangnya kris "ucap salah satu juri itu .

"JADI PEMENANGNYA ADALAHHH…KRIS DARI KELOMPOK 3"

Semua penggemar kris lansung berteriak senang lansung sujud syukur, tapi melainkan fans sehun mereka berkomat kamit tidak jelas karna kesal .

…..

"sehun ku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku minta maaf"luhan terus mengejar sehun dari belakang yang terus berjalan cepat mengabaikan luhan

"SEHUN! KAU JANGAN EGOIS SEPERTI INI! AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF! KITA MASIH BANYAK LOMBA!"pekik luhan dengan kesal

Sehun berhenti berjalan, dengan perlahan dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum miris kearah luhan"kau mengejarku hanya karna kita masih banyak lomba bukan? Tenang saja aku akan kembali! Kau tidak perlu mengejarku. . aku tau kok! Kau memang menyukai kris! urus saja kris itu, kau kan tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku sedikitkin pun hhhh.. kau kembali lah dengan kris! aku sudah menerimanya!"ucap sehun dengan nada tajam, dan membalikkan badannya lagi mulai berjalan meninggalkan luhan

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun dia merasa seperti ada sebuah benda yang tajam menusuk tepat di jantungnya dia gatau harus berkata apa apa lagi, dia memang menyukai kris tapi dia tidak

tau kalau sehun begitu kecewa dengannya.

Luhan kembali berlari mengejar sehun "sehunnn! Kumohon berhentii.. kau jangan seperti itu denganku, hey berhentilah!"luhan lansung berlari cepat dan menghadang tepat di hadapan sehun

"kau mau apa lagi heum? Kan sudah ku bilang urus saja kris"ucap sehun

"yaa! Apa yang kau bicarakan. . kau kenapa jadi ngambekan gini sih? Ga biasanya kau marah gini"

"aku tidak marah. . sudah sana aku tidak papa, kau kembalilah lah de—mmpphht"belom sempat sehun melanjutkan bicaranya, luhan sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir sehun, sehun masih shock karna luhan menciumnya.. kejadian paling langka pikir sehun

Sehun mendorong badan luhan sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas "jangan terlalu memaksakan luhan. . aku tau kok kau tidak pernah mau menyiumku kecuali karna terpaksa. Gwenchana, aku baik baik saja kau kembalilah.. aku hanya lelah."sehun mulai berjalan mendahului luhan , luhan lansung membalikkan badannya dan menarik lengan sehun "tunggu sehun"

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan , luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus memandang sehun "aku tidak terpaksa, sungguh"luhan lansung mencium bibir sehun lagi dengan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun , awalnya sehun diam saja tidak membalas ciuman luhan tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai membalas ciuman luhan .

"euummpphhh eunghhhh mmpphhhhhh eunhhhh mmphhh"luhan terus mendesah di sela sela ciumannya.

Sehun tersenyum licik di sela sela ciumannya _'hhh, dia sudah mulai menyukaiku. Rencana berjalan lancar!'_

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Aku buatnya sepertinya alurnya kecepatan yaa? -_- aku buru buru banget sih soalnya ini aku juga buatnya lagi disekolah pas lagi istirahatt T.T sangking gaada waktunya buat dirumah hikshikshiks**

**Bdw, ayoooo reviewnyaaaaaaaaaa ;;) please jangan SR yaaa .**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR : RUNKOO

CAST : HUNHAN

SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL, LAY, XIUMIN, TAEMIN ,HENRY, SUHO, KRIS  
CHANGMIN,KYUHYUN,MINHO.

GENRE : Romance, humor, dll

RATED : M

BOY x BOY

DON'T BASH!

HAPPY READING ;;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, chanyeol , henry, taemin, lay , dan xiumin terus berteriak teriak gregetan melihat pertandingan futsal antara kelompok 2 dan kelompok 4

"YAAAAA! OPER SANAAAA! IYAAAS SEDIKITT LAGII! TENDANGG CEPAT TENDANGGG!"teriak chanyeol begitu histeris melihat ke lapangan sambil menghentakan kakinya, yang lainnya pun sama seperti chanyeol berteriak teriak kesal karna dari tadi skornya masih 5- 5 .

Waktu sudah tinggal 6 detik lagi , penonton semuanya semakin berteriak teriak kencang .

" 5…. 4… 3…. 2….sa…."ucap wasit itu terhenti ketika dari kelompok 4 mencetak gol

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE "sorak kelompok 4

" FRITTTTTTT! SELAMAT BUAT KELOMPOK 4" lanjut wasit itu dengan toanya

kelompok 4 lansung berlari dan berpelukan senang.

"NOW, KELOMPOK 3 VS KELOMPOK 5 "

Baekhyun, chanyol , henry, taemin, lay , dan xiumin lansung kaget karna kelompok mereka sudah di panggil

"haishh, bagaimana ini! luhan dan sehun belom kembali!"kata henry dengan wajah panik

"coba aku telfon sehun"kata chanyeol dan mengambil ponselnya di sakunya , dia mencari cari kontak sehun setelah sudah ketemu dia lansung klik call .

Tuttttt….tutt…tuutttt…..tuttttttttttt

'_ne yeoboseyo?'_

'_sehun! kau dimanaa! Kelompok kita sudah di panggil cepat kemarii bodoh!'_

'_mwoyaa? Sudah di panggil? Cepat sekali'_

'_cepat kau kemarii! '_

'_ne ne aku kesana'_

Klik

Sehun lansung memutuskan sambungannya

"bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun

"dia mau kemari"balas sehun

Mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju ke lapangan .

….

sehun memasukkan kembali handphonenya di sakunya , dia beralih memandang luhan yang tidur di pangkuannya "baby, kita sudah di panggil. Ireona.."sehun menepuk nepuk lembut pipi luhan .

"eungh, sehun aku ini sedang tidur! Jangan ganggu aku"ucapnya masih dengan menutup matanya , sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat luhan "baby, kita sudah di tunggu di lapangan. Kita lomba futsal, ayolah bangun. ."

Luhan masih tertidur pulasnya di pangkuan sehun tampa menjawab ucapan sehun , sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya kea rah wajah luhan .

CUP

Sehun melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut, tapi luhan tidak merespon ciuman sehun , sehun semakin dalam mencium luhan.

luhan yang merasa bibirnya ada suatu sentuhan lembut dia perlahan membuka matanya, dia lansung tersenyum melihat di hadapannya , ia lansung membalas ciuman sehun . sehun merasa luhan sudah mulai membalas ciumannya dia mulai melepaskan tautan bibirnya tapi luhan lansung menahan kepala sehun dan menekan kembali kepala sehun dan melumatnya

sehun tidak membalas ciumannya, dia berusaha melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan luhan . sehun memiringkan wajahnya kesamping sehinggan luhan beralih mencium pipi sehun "baby tidak sekarang, kita sudah di tunggu di lapangan. Kelompok kita sudah di panggil "ucap sehun di dekat kuping luhan , luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal ia dengan terpaksa melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di leher sehun, sehun membangunkan badannya lagi dengan posisi semula. dan luhan mulai bangung dari posisinya .

"kalau kau tidak menciumku duluan , aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu"ucap luhan kesal

"kalau aku tidak dengan menciummu kau tidak bangun bangun, kajja kita ke lapangan mereka semua pasti sudah ngedumel karna kita sangat lama kesana"ucap sehun sambil menarik luhan , tapi luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "wae baby? Kita sudah ditunggu"

"gendong yaaaa.. aku ngantuk sekali ne"ucap luhan dengan puppy eyes dengan sehun, sehun hanya terkikik melihat luhan yang sekarang sudah mulai berani bermanja manjaan dengannya .

"baiklah, ayo naik"sehun sedikit berjongkok menawar kan punggungya dengan luhan, luhan lansung tersenyum dan mulai menaiki punggung sehun . setelah luhan sudah naik di punggung sehun , sehun lansung berdiri sambil memegang kedua kaki luhan , dan luhan yang di gendong meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sehun untuk tidur kembali -_-

"kau ini benar benar rajanya tidur yaa.. sudah tau ngantukan gini tidur sampai jam 4 pagi, luhan luhan."kata sehun sambil berjalan menggendong luhan, tapi luhan tidak menanggapi ucapan sehun dia sudah masuk kea lam mimpi

TRING TRING

Tiba tiba handphone sehun berdering lagi, sehun menghentikan jalannya dan mengambil handphonenya di sakunya

'_ne yeobose-'_

'_YAAAA! KAU DIMANA SEHUN! MINHYO SAM SUDAH MENGAMUK INII! CEPATTT DATANG KEMARI! '_

'_mian mian, ini aku sedang menuju kesanaaaaa.. bilang dengannya sedikit lagi aku ke lapangan'_

KLIK

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dengan chanyeol, dia memasukkan kembali handphonenya . dan mulai berlari sambil menggendong luhan yang berada di punggungnya (romantis :3 )

….

"YAA! Dimana kedua teman kalian hah!"marah minhyo sam sang wasit , mereka semua kelompok 5 hanya bersembunyi di belakang chanyeol .

"mi—mian sam sehun luhan sedang berlari kesini kokk. Tenang saja dikit lagi he—he—he "kata chanyeol menyengir sedikit ketakutan

"MEREKA BERDUA NGAPAIN SIH MASUK LAGI KEDALAM SEKOLAH! "

"i—tu mereka ke toilet kali sam"

"KENAPA SAMPAI 2 JAM DI TOILET HAH!"marahnya lagi dengan membentak chanyeol, chanyeol menggigit jarinya ketakutan

"mo—mollayo sam"

Sehun dan luhan sudah di dekat lapangan, tapi luhan masih tertidur pulasnya di bahu sehun. "baby, ireona sudah sampaii"ucap sehun membangunkan luhan, tapi luhan masih tetap di alam mimpinya .

sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ,cara satu satunya harus menciumnya lagi , luhan bagaikan putri tidur harus di cium dulu baru bangun

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah luhan yang tertidur di bahu kirinya .

CUP

Sehun mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut dan ga berapa detik luhan membuka matanya "eungh"luhan sedikit melengguh kecil.

Sehun lansung melepas tautan bibirnya "ayo turun, kita sudah sampai di lapangan. Minhyo sam sudah mengamuk menunggu kita"kata sehun dengan luhan, luhan sedikit menguap dan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne"

Sehun menurunkan luhan dari punggungnya , setelah luhan sudah turun sehun lansung menarik tangan luhan ke lapangan .

Dan di tengah lapangan ada kelompok 3 dan kelompok 5 sedang berkumpul di lapangan hanya berdiri sambil melihat aksi amukan minhyon sam dengan chanyeol yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya .

"sam, itu sehun luhan"ucap henry menunjuk kearah sehun luhan yang berlari kearah mereka semua, padangan anak anak semuanya menuju kearah sehun dan luhan , dan para penonton lansung mulai riuh karna kedua orang yang mereka tunggu tunggu sudah datang

Sehun dan luhan sampai berada di tengah tengah lapangan , mereka berdua lansung berdiri di depan minhyo sam dan membungkukkan badannya berkali kali meminta maaf

"jeosonghamnida. Jeosonghamnida , jeosong hamnida"serentak sehun luhan dengan membungkukkan badannya dengan minhyo sam .

"ne ne saya maafkan, "ucap minhyo sam dengan sehun luhan

Minhyo sam mulai mengkomandain mereka semua untuk mengambil posisi , kelompok 5 dan kelompok 3 mulai mengantur posisinya .

luhan melihat sepintas kris berlari , dia lansung tersenyum senyum melihat kearah kris

FRITTTTTT FRITTTTTT

Permainan pun dimulai bola berada di kelompok 3 , changmin dari kelompok 3 mengoper ke kyuhyun , kyuhyun mulai berlari kearah gawang lawan , tapi di depan lansung di jegat lay . lay berusaha mengambil bola itu tapi gagal, kyuhyun mengoper kearah kris . sekarang giliran kris yang di incar dengan kelompok 5

Di sekitar kris ada luhan, sehun , taemin dan henry . tapi yang paling dekat dengan posisi kris adalah luhan . tapi luhan bukannya berusaha mengambil bola dari tangan kris melainkan mendukung kris " KRIS FIGHTING! FIGHTINGGG!"katanya dengan mengancungkan gengaman tangannya sambil berlari di samping kris . sehun yang melihat luhan begitu bodoh dia lansung mengejar kris walaupun sebenernya dari tadi di mengumpat kesal melihat luhan . sehun berusaha mengambil bola itu dari kaki kris dan sehun akhirnya berhasil mengambil bola itu dari kaki kris

Sehun mulai berbalik arah menendang bola itu , dia terus berlari walaupun musuh terus mengejarnya.  
sehun mulai di kepung dengan kelompok 3 , dia melihat ke depan ada chanyeol dia lansung mengoper ke chanyeol, chanyeol lansung berlari membawa bola itu , chanyeol mengoper kea rah baekhyun, tapi sayang minho dari kelompok tiga lebih dulu mengambil operan chanyeol

Minho lansung berlari berbalik kearah gawang kiri ,minho terus berlari kearah gawang musuh . luhan dari belakang terus mengejar minho berlari . minho sedikit lagi sampai di gawang , dan xiumin sebagai kipper sudah mulai berjaga jaga jika bola itu mulai di tendang.

Minho baru saja ingin menendang bola itu ke gawang tapi, luhan dengan cepat merebut bola itu dari kaki minho , luhan lansung membawa lari bola itu , tapi dia lansung di buru para pemain kelompok tiga . dia mulai kebingungan menjaga bola di kakinya , dia melihat kedepan ada sehun

"LUHAN TENDANG KEMARII!"teriak sehun , luhan mengnggukkan kepalanya . tapi luhan menoleh kesamping ada kris yang mengeluarkan pesonanya yang membuat luhan jadi lupa dengan sehun yang terus terus meneriaki namanya .

Luhan akhirnya menendang kea rah kris , sehun lansung kaget karna luhan bukannya menendang kearah melainkan mengoper kearah musuh .

Kris dengan cepat menendang bola itu ke gawang, karna memang posisi dia tidak jauh dari gawang dan….

Bola itu melayang keatas , xiumin mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan …

"GOLLLL!"

"KYAAAAAA KRISSSSSSS! GOLLL!"

Semua penonton mulai riuh karna kris mencetak gol , dan kelompok 5 hanya mendengus kesal apalagi sehun frustasi tingkat akhir melihat kelakuan luhan .

Sehun menekati luhan dengan kesal "YAAA! KRIS ITU LAWAN KITA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MENGOPER DENGANNYA HAH! KAU INI SEBENARNYA KELOMPOK MANA SIH!"marah sehun dengan kesal

Luhan yang di bentak bentak sehun juga tidak mau kalah dengan sehun "KAU KENAPA MEMARAHI KU HAH! HANYA BARU KALAH SEKALI KAU MARAH! JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU KALAH LEBIH BAIK KAU TAK USAH LOMBA! "bentaknya balik dan meninggalkan sehun

Sehun hanya menggepalkan tangannya kesal "BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol datang dan menepuk nepuk bahu sehun "hey bro, santai ini baru pertama ."ucapnya menenangkan sehun

"aku tidak mempersalahkan skornya, tapi luhan ! dia itu terus mendukung kris! sebenarnya itu dia di kelompok mana sih."ucapnya kesal

"sabar, luhan hanya tidak sengaja mungkin mengoper bola tadi"

"baru tadi dia sifatnya baik sekali denganku sekarang sifatnya berubah lagi bertemu kris"

"santai santai, luhan gampang kau tak lukan. Tinggal sedikit lagi kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya . aku tau kau bisa. "

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya

FRITTTTTT FRITTTTTTT

Minyo sam mulai meniup pluitannya yang berarti mereka semua harus kembali bermain lagi

SKIP LOMBA …

….

Selesai pertandingan bola, skor nya 8 – 3 . kelompok 5 meraih skor 8 dan kelompok 3 hanya meraih skor 5 . yang berarti kelompok 3 menang bermain bola dan kelompok 5 kalah . mereka kalah hanya karna luhan. luhan yang terus mengoper kearah kris dan bunuh diri menendang ke gawangnya sendiri , mengahalangi temannya sendiri mengambil bola dari kris . bagus luhan kau memang membawa masalah.

Sehun kali ini benar benar marah dan sangat kesal dengan luhan , sehun itu paling kesal jika kalah seumur hidupnya dia selalu memenangkan pertandingan lomba tapi baru kali ini dia kalah untuk dua lomba yang menurutnya sangat mudah dia menangkan. hanya karna seorang luhan semua pertandingan menjadi fatal .

Setela lomba futsal sehun lansung pergi dari arena lomba, dia sudah sangat kesal dengan luhan. luhan sebenernya merasa bersalah banget dengan kelompoknya apalgi dengan sehun .

Luhan melihat sehun pergi dari arena lomba, dia ingin mengejarnya tapi lagi lagi karna kris , kris tiba tiba berada di depannya "eumh, mianhe"ucapnya dengan luhan .

Luhan sedikit menggenyit mendengar ucapa kris "ada apa? kau tdak punya salah denganku kok"ucapnya

"sepertinya karna aku kelompok kalian kalah"katanya dengan wajah bersalah

"mwo? hhaha gwenchana, kau tidak salah sama sekali kok. Ini hanya sekedar lomba biasa kok"balas luhan tersenyum dengan kris

"kau memang tidak mempersalahkan , tapi sehun sangat kesal sekali tadi. aku melihat dari wajahnya dia sangat kesal sekali"

"ah gwenchana gwenchana, dia memang seperti itu . dia memang cepat marah , maklumi saja masih belom dewasa"

Sehun yg tidak jauh berada dari sana dia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat luhan dan kris mengobrol sambil tertawa tawa . sehun hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu .

…..

Keeseokan harinya

Luhan yang baru datang dia melihat kearah depan kelasnya tumben sekali sehun tidak menungguinya di depan kelasnya _'ah mungkin sehun berada di dalam_' gumamnya dan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan kelasnya dia mencari cari sosok sehun, tapi tidak ditemukan sama sekali.

Luhan berjalan ketempat duduknya , setelah sudah sampai di tempat duduknya dia meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya . dan disamping tempat duduknya ada baekhyun yang sedang mendengarkan mp3 sambil tertidur di bangkunya .

Luhan menarik heandset di kuping baekhyun "baekkie ireonaa"ucap luhan sambil menggoncangkan badan sehun.'

Baekhyun lansung terbangun dari tidurnya "waeyo?"tanyanya masih stengah sadar

"sehun tadi ada kesini ga?"Tanya luhan

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak"jawabnya singkat

"tumben sekali"

"tunggu saja , mungkin hari ini dia sedikit lebih lama berangkatnya darimu"

"mungkin, ah ngapain juga ngurusin dia ."

Baekhyun kembali menidurkan kepalanya lagi di meja , luhan mendudukkan badannya dan membuka tasnya mengambil novelnya.

…

KRING KRINGG

Bel berbunyi menadakan istirahat, anak anak semua bersorak senang karna dari tadi mereka hanya menatap papan tulis yang isinya penuh rumus rumus yang membuat mereka pusing .

luhan masih duduk di bangkunya, dia menunggu sehun menyusul ke kelasnya. Biasanya setiap istirahat sehun selalu menjemputnya di kelasnya untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin.

"luhan,kantin yuk aku lapar"ajak baekhyun dengan luhan.

"eumhh, tunggu sebentar"

"ada apa? menunggu sehun ? nanti kita juga bertemu dengannya kok..kita kan melewati kelasnya"

"tapi—"

"sudahlah ayo."

Luhan hanya pasrah tangannya di tarik paksa baekhyun.

…..

*kantin*

Luhan hanya menganduk ngaduk ramyunnya dan menatap lesu ramyunnya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat memakannya .

"sudahlah luhan jangan di pikirkan terus, mungkin sehun hanya lelah jadi dia tidak masuk sekolah"ucap baekhyun dengan luhan

Luhan hanya menggulung gulung mienya "apa sehun marah ya karna kejadian kemaren?"

"entahlah, kau juga salah si kemaren itu kau juga membuat nya kesal, bayangkan saja kau selalu mengoper ke arah kris, padahal disampingmu ada sehun dan taemin. Terus juga ketika bola berada di kris kau bukannya mengambilnya malah mendukung kris, yahh sehun mungkin kesal karna itu. apalgi sehun itu pacarmu, pasti sangat cemburu melihat kau begitu memperhatikan kris"

Luhan hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengerti "mungkin.."

Luhan melihat suho dan teman temannya berjalan melawatinya , luhan lansung bangun dari tempat duduknya "suho suho, chankaman"

Luhan lansung berjalan mendekati suho , suho hanya menggernyit kearah luhan"waeyo?"tanyanya

"eumhh itu.. sehun kenapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia sakit?"Tanya luhan dengan suho

"ne, sepertinya sehun sakit dia terus mengurung dirinya dikamar dan tidak mau keluar, makan saja dia tidak mau."kata suho

"begitu ya? sepertinya sehun marah denganku"

"ohh, kalian berdua lagi bertengkar? Pantes saja, sehun akan seperti itu jika dia sedang merasa kesal dengan seseorang. Dia itu tempremental"

"begitu ya.. nanti sore aku boleh tidak menjenguknya? Aku khawatir dengannya"

"ah tentu saja, pas sekali dirumah juga tidak ada siapa siapa hanya ada su-ah ajhumah itupun dia juga nanti pergi .aku hari ini pergi kerumah kyuhyun dan orang tua ku kerja sepertinya besok baru pulang ."

"baiklah, nanti aku kerumahmu"

"kau tau kan rumahku?"

"ne arra arra."

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

"ah ne suho "

Setelah suho pergi dari hadapan luhan, luhan lansung beranjak ke tempat duduknya kembali .

Baekhyun menatap luhan "bagaimana? "tanyanya

Luhan hanya menatap lesu kembali kea rah makanannya "entahlah, suho bilang dia dari kemaren tidak keluar keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak mau makan.. apa dia marah sekali denganku ya"

"entahlah , nanti kau jenguk dia saja"

"ne, niatnya juga bgitu, sore nanti aku kerumahnya"

…

Luhan sampai di depan gerbang rumah sehun, dia melihat lihat keadaan sekitar rumah sehun terlihat sepi .

Luhan mendekati bell di dekat gerbang rumah sehun

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

'_nuguya?' _tiba tiba terdengar suara dari speaker kecil di bawah bell

'_e—aku teman sekolahnya sehun'_

'_mau menjenguk sehun? tapi sehun lagi tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun'_

'_ta—tapi aku aku ada keperluan dengan sehun. ini sangat penting..'_

'_eumhh.. sebentar namanya siapa?'_

'_luhan..'_

'_oke baiklah, tunggu sebentar'_

'_ne'_

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari speaker dan membalikkan badannya menyender di belakang dinding .  
"huh, apa kau kesal sekali denganku.. haishh aku juga bodoh sekali, baru juga kemaren itu aku adem ademnya dengan dia, tapi aku sudah membuat masalah lagi dengannya. baiklah aku memang jahat "ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

'_silahkan masuk'_

Gerbang rumah sehun lansung terbuka sendiri , luhan sebelum masuk kedalam dia membalikkan badannya lagi dekat speaker itu _'kamsamhamnida'_

Luhan lansung berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang itu dan berjalan mendekati rumah sehun , sampai didepan rumah sehun, luhan baru saja ingin mengetukkan rumah sehun tapi pintunya sudah lebih dulu terbuka .

"nak luhan ya? ayo saya antarkan ke kamar sehun"ucap ajhuma itu .

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne"

Luhan berjalan mengikuti ajhuma itu dari belakang, sebenernya luhan sudah pernah ke rumah sehun karna waktu itu mengerjakan tugas dirumah suho.

Luhan menaiki tangga keatas mengikuti ajhuma itu dari belakang

"sehun sakit apa?"tanya luhan dengan ajhuma di depannya

"molla, dia memang suka seperti itu jika ada masalah. Dia tempremental ."

"begitu ya"

"ne, dari kemaren dia belom makan sama sekali padahal sudah berapa kali memujuknya tapi dia hanya berpura pura tidur . "

"eumhh, boleh saya mengantar makanannya? Siapa tau aku memujuknya dia mau makan?"

"eungh baiklah, nak luhan keatas saja ya.. kamar yang ketiga itu kamar sehun. nanti saya antar makanannya"

"ne baiklah.."

Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menaiki tangga ke atas

…..

Sampai di depan kamar sehun, luhan mengetuk ngetuk kamar sehun

"sehun ini aku luhan.. aku masuk yaa"ucap luhan dari luar pintu, tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali .

Tapi walaupun begitu luhan tetap masuk ke kamar sehun , setelah luhan masuk ke kamar sehun luhan menutup pintunya kembali .

Luhan mendekati sehun yang terbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya . luhan duduk di tepi ranjang sehun "sehunie, ini aku luhan "ucap luhan sambil mengelus rambut belakang sehun, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sehun

"sehun, aku tau kau sebenernya tidak tidur kan? "

Sehun lansung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap luhan dengan datar "ada apa kemari?"tanyanya

"tidak boleh ya aku kemari? Aku kan ingin menjenguk pacarku sakit.."

"pacar? Bukankah kau bilang ke ajhuma kau temanku, bukan pacarku!"

Luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan"aku tidak berani mengatakan kalau aku ini pacarmu, pasti dia sediikit heran pacarmu adalah namja"

" Itu sudah biasa kok bagi dia"

"oke oke baiklah, lain kali aku bilang aku pacarmu."

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba tiba di depan pintu ada ajhuma tadi sambil membawakan nampan .

"ajhuma , saya sudah berapa kali bilang. Saya tidak laparr…"ucap sehun dengan kesal karna melihat ajhuma itu mendekati dia dengan membawa nampan yang bersi piring dan gelas .

"aku yang memintanya"ucap luhan tiba tiba , luhan lansung berdiri "sini ajhuma saya saja yg bawa"katanya dengan ajhuma itu, ajhuma itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan dengan lansung menerimanya .

"itu ada es teh untuk nak luhan , saya pergi dulu ya. "ucap ajhuma itu dengan luhan

"ne, kamsamhamnida ajhuma."

"cheonma.."

Ajhuma itu berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar sehun dan menutup kembali pintu kamar sehun . luhan meletakkan nampan itu di meja dan mengambil piring yang ada di nampan "ayo makan, kau belom makan kan dari kemaren bukan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "shireo, aku sudah kenyang"tolak sehun dan lansung menarik selimut sampai kaeatas kepala nya dan lansung tidur memunggungi luhan . luhan hanya geleng geleng melihat sehun . luhan meletakkan piringnya kembali di nampan.

"sehun, nanti kalau kau tidak makan nanti sakit. Ayolah "pujuk luhan menggoncangkan tubuh sehun, tapi sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dari balik selimut

"ayodong sehun, aku sulangi "

Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya . luhan lansung menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh sehun "ayo makann"luhan menarik tangan sehun untuk bangun , tapi sehun tetap menolak

"haishh sehun, ini kan untuk kesehatanmu juga."

Luhan akhirnya naik ke ranjang sehun, dan lansung menindih tubuh sehun . sehun awalnya kaget banget saat luhan menindihnya .

"aku akan menciummu kalau kau mau makan, bagaimana?"tanya luhan dengan tersenyum di depan wajah sehun , sehun lansung menganggukkan kepalanya

"janji ya setelah ini mau makan.."

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya lagi, luhan memiringkan wajahnya sambil mendekati wajah sehun

CUP

Bibir mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu , luhan melumat bibir sehun dengan lembut dan sehun juga membalas lumatan luhan "emmphh… eunghhh mmpphh mmnnhh mpphhh" sehun menekan kepala luhan agar ciumannya lebih dalam .

Mereka berdua mulai berciuman dengan liar, kepala mereka mulai bergerak tidak bisa diam .

Sehun semakin gesit menciumi bibir luhan, sehun terus melumat lumat bibir luhan, luhan pun juga begitu dia melumat bibir sehun walaupun dia menciumnya tidak terlalu bersemangat .

Kepala luhan mulai berhenti bergerak, dia perlahan melepaskan tautan bibirnya . "sudahkan, makan dulu ne"ucap luhan mulai beranjak bangun dari tubuh sehun, sehun hanya mendengus kesal

"kenapa sebentar sekali, aku belom puas"gerutu sehun sambil membangunkan badannya .

"makan dulu , nanti makanannya keburu ga enak lagi ."kata luhan sambil mengambil piring itu yang berada di nampan .

Luhan mulai menyendokkan nasi beserta dagingnya dan mengarahkan ke mulut sehun "aaaa buka mulutnya"kata luhan sambil mempratekkan bibirnya dengan membuka mulutnya

Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya

"sehun, kau sudah janji.. kalau aku menciummu nanti kau mau makan. "

"oke aku makan, tapi satu suap satu ciuman ya…"

"mwoo? Kau kan tadi sudah ku cium,sekarang meminta lagi"

"yasudah aku tidak mau makan, aku tidur saja kalau begitu"

"haishhh, oke oke.. satu suap satu ciuman"

Sehun lansung tersenyum senang dan membukakan lebar lebar mulutnya , luhan lansung memasukkan makanannya ke mulut sehun "ck, dasar" luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sehun dan lansung mengecup bibir sehun.

Sehun mengunyah makannya dengan cepat setelah sudah habis makanannya di mulutnya , dia mulai membukakan mulutnya lagi. luhan menyulangi makanannya lagi ke mulut sehun, setelah itu dia kecup lagi bibir sehun . Sehun tersenyum senyum sambil mengunyah makanannya .

"ck, dasar . kau selalu merepotkan saja. makan saja harus di cium dulu, jadi biasanya kalo kau sedang seperti ini sampai kapan kau tidak makan.."

"kira kira 5 hari "

"mwoyaa? Kau sanggup?"

"kalau aku tidak di paksa makan terus terusan aku bahkan bisa seminggu tidak makan"

"ternyata ego mu lebih kuat dari pada kelaparan di perutmu ya …"

"biar saja, aaaa lagi"sehun membukakan mulutnya , luhan kembali menyulangi sehun lagi dan kembali mencium bibir sehun

CUP

Setelah mencium bibir sehun , luhan memandangi langit langit kamar sehun dan dindingnya"kau ini suram sekali ya, tak bisakah kau cat dindingmu ini dengan warna yang lebih terang lagi? kenapa warna biru gelap seperti ini"cibir luhan sambil menggeleng gelengkan palanya

"biar saja, aku suka warna biru"balasnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Ketika luhan melihat liat keadaan kamar sehun, mata luhan terhenti ketika melihat bingkai foto yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur sehun, di foto itu ada 2orang namja dan 1 yeoja di tengah tengah mereka, tapi namja yang di sebelah kanan kepalanya di potong jadi hanya yang terlihat badannya saja .

Karna luhan penasaran dia lansung mengambil foto itu dan melihat nya , sehun yang melihat luhan mengambil foto itu dia kaget ia lansung merampas foto itu dari tangan luhan dan ia letakkan dibawah bantalnya. Luhan lansung heran melihat tingkah sehun "kenapa kau ambil, aku hanya melihatnya saja"

"e- gwenchana. Fotonya sangat berdebu sekali aku takut tangan mu jadi berdebu"

"gwenchana aku bisa bersihkan, aku hanya penasaran dengan foto itu"

"hhh.. sudahlah foto itu bukan apa apa. ayo suapi aku lagi aaaaaaa"

Luhan sebenarnya sedikit curiga dengan foto itu, kalau bukan apa apa kenapa juga di sembunyikan seperti itu . luhan kembali menyulangi nasi kemulut sehun dan tak lupa menciumnya .

" dua sendok lagi.. akhirnyaa hhhh "ucap luhan senang ,tapi sehun merengut

"ah aku mau minta tambah kalau begitu . "

"mwoyaaa? Yasudah tambah saja lagi tapi aku tidak menciummu lagi"

"kok gitu, kan perjanjiannya satu suap satu ciuman…"

"tapi aku lelah menciummu terus."

TRINGG TRINGG

Tiba tiba suara handphone luhan berbunyi, luhan lansung meletakkan piringnya di meja dan mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya . dia melihat yang menelfon adalah kris dia sedikit ragu jika mengangkatnya. Luhan beranjak dari ranjang sehun .

Sehun memperhatikan luhan dengan heran"kenapa tidak disini aja angkatnya"tanya sehun

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "sepertinya ini penting, sebentar aku angkat dulu"ucap luhan berjalan di dekat pintu .

'_ne , yeoseyo?'_

'_luhan nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?'_

'_hem sepertinya tidak, ada apa ? '_

'_begini luhan, tadi niatnya aku mau menonton dengan temanku, tapi dia tidak bisa. Aku sudah menawarkan teman temanku yang lain dengan tiket yang satunya tapi semuanya tidak bisa . mungkin saja kau mau? '_

Luhan lansung tersenyum senang karna kris menawarkan menonton bersamanya _'eumh, boleh kris. kira kira jam berapa? '_

'_jam stengah 8 .'_

'_oke baiklah.. di mall mana'_

'_mall xoxo _(udah ini ngaco) _'_

'_sip.. sampai nanti'_

_PIP_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sambil tersenyum senyum _'mimpi apa aku tadi malam bisa menonton berdua dengan kris khhhh'_

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang sehun , dia duduk di tepi ranjang sehun

"dari siapa?"tanya sehun, tapi luhan menghiraukan sehun dan mengambil piringnya kembali .

"bukan siapa siapa.. sudah makan lagi ini "luhan mengarahkan kembali sendoknya ke mulut sehun , sehun lansung memakannya .

Luhan kembali mengambil nasinya lagi di piringnya , dia lupa untuk mencium sehun . sehun merengut kesal " kiss nya mana?"tanya sehun dengan makanan nya yang masih penuh di mulutnya

"ah ya.. aku lupa"luhan dengan secepat kilat mencium bibir sehun, sehun mulai kesal karna luhan sudah tidak seperti tadi lagi setelah menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak di ketahui sehun.

Sehun mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat kesal_'pasti tadi itu dari kris! '_batinnya

"ayo satu sendok lagi.. "kata luhan sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut sehun , sehu dengan kesal memakan sesuap nasi itu .

CUP

Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam stengah 6 "aku menemanimu sampai jam stengah 7 saja ya"ucap luhan sambil meletakkan piring itu di meja dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih

Tapi sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "aniya.. aku mau kau menginap disini"

"mwoyaa? Besokkan kita sekolah.. tidak aku tidak mau "elak luhan menggelengkan kepalanya .

"pokonya kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini"

"kau kenapa egois sekali! aku kan juga ada keperluan lain"

"keperluan apa? bertemu dengan kris? itu keperluanmu!"

JDERR! Luhan membelakkan matanya medengar ucapan sehun yang sangat tepat sasaran "a—aniyaa.. aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas saja. aku banyak tugas ."

"besok pagi bisakan mengerjakan tugasnya"

"tidak! aku bukan seperti dirimu yang mengerjakan tugas saat disekolah. Ini minum dulu!"luhan menyodorkan gelas ke depan wajah sehun , sehun mengambil gelas itu tapi tidak sengaja kelepasan dan tumpah mengenai baju luhan . Tapi sebenernya itu di sengajain. baju luhan bagian bawah basah semua .  
sehun hanya nyengir tipis "mianhee, aku tidak sengaja. Sepertinya tanganku licin hhh.. mian mian"

Luhan hanya mengehela pelan"gwenchana"

"eumhh, kau pakai baju ku saja. biar kau ambilkan"sehun lansung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya, dia membuka lemarinya dan mencari mencari kaos untuk luhan ."kau mau kaos warna apa?"

" tidak usah , nanti juga kering kok"

Tapi sehun sibuk mencarikan baju untuk luhan "aniya, nanti kau bisa masuk angin bagaimana, kau mau kaos yang bagaimana? kaos v neck?"

"yaaa baiklah.. "

Sehun mengambil kaos v neck berwarna hitam , dia berjalan mendekati luhan yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjang sehun , ia lansung memberikan kaos itu ke luhan .

Sehun duduk di depan luhan , sehun membantu luhan membukakan jaketnya . setelah jaketnya sudah terbuka, luhan mau membuka kaosnya tapi sebelumnya dia melirik kearah sehun yang terus menatapnya

"kenapa memandangiku? Mau aku buka kan bajunya?sini aku buka"kata sehun dengan menggoda luhan. luhan hanya berdecak mendengar ucapan sehun

"cih, dasar mesum! Lebih baik aku ganti dikamar mandi!"luhan lansung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah mandi yang berada di pojokan .

Sehun hanya terkikik melihat luhan , stelah luhan sudah masuk ke kamar mandi . sehun mengeluarkan smirknya "saatnya" sehun dengan cepat membuka lokernya dan mengambil botol obat yang berisi serbuk , dia memutar tutupnya dan lansung memasukkan serbuk itu kedalam teh luhan setelah sudah cukup dia aduk aduk dengan sedok biar merata.

KLEK

Sehun lansung terlojak kaget karna luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dia lansung menutup asal obat itu dan meletakkan dibawah kasurnya. Sehun lansung berpura pura tidur kembali .

Luhan datang dengan mengenakan baju kaos v neck sehun , luhan menggantung bajunya dan jaketnya dibalik pintu kamar sehun .

"baby, kau tidak minum dulu teh mu? es nya sudah mencair.."ucap sehun

"eumh ne,"luhan mendekati ranjang sehun dan mengambil es teh dimeja yg disamping ranjang sehun .

GLEK

GLEK

GLEK

Sehun memperhatikan luhan minum sambil menyeringgai _'permainan akan dimulai hhh'_

Setlah luhan meminum teh itu, dia lansung meletakkan kembali teh nya . luhan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya , ada 1 pesan dari kris

**From : kris **

**Luhan, nanti mau aku jemput tidak? **

**Reply**

**Gwenchana kris, tidak usah di jemput nanti merepotkanmu. Nanti aku berangkat sendiri saja. **

**SEND**

Luhan meletakkan handphonenya di meja , dan melirik kearah sehun yang sedang bermain handphone. Tapi tiba tiba luhan merasa panas di badannya, padahal di kamar sehun berAC .

"errr… badanku kenapa panas sekali yaa"ucap luhan sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya

"panas? Apakah ac nya kurang dingin? Aku memang tidak suka dingin dingin, apa mau aku tambah suhunya?"tanya sehun memandang luhan

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "gwenchana gwenchana, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar "katanya lagi sambil berlari ke kamar mandi sehun.

Sehun lansung tersenyum karna obatnya sudah mulai beraksi , sehun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dia mengambil handycam di tasnya. Ia buka handycamnya dan dia nyalakan . setelah sudah dia lansung meletakkan di handycam itu di meja disamping kiri ranjangnya mejanya aga sedikit jauh di banding meja disebelah kanan ranjang sehun.

Sehun berlari kearah pintu kamarnya untuk mengunci kamarnya, setelah sudah terkunci dia kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya dan berpura pura tidur di sana .

"BABY, KAU TIDAK KENAPA KENAPA KAN?"teriaknya dari tempat tidur .

KLEK

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sehun dengan wajah yang memerah padam , dia lansung berlari ke ranjang sehun dan membaringkan badannya "panasss sehun panassss"katanya dengan berguling guling di ranjang sehun

Sehun berpura pura dengan wajah panic, "panas kenapa baby? Ini tidak panas kok"katanya dengan mengelus ngelus rambut luhan.

Luhan seperti cacing kepanasan diranjang sehun, dia lansung membuka bajunya dan membuang asal. Sehun lansung menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah di depannya . luhan meraih tangan sehun "tanganmu dingin"ucap luhan sambil menggenggam tangan sehun .

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan lansung memandang sehun"buka bajumu"pinta luhan dengan sehun, sehun lansung kaget "aku? buka baju? Kau tak salah bicarakan?"tanyanya lagi dengan memastikan ucapanya luhan, luhan mengangguk"ne , buka bajumu sehunie"

'_reaksinya sangat luar biasa' _batin sehun . sehun dengan perlahan membuka bajunya . setelah sehun sudah membuka bajunya, luhan lansung naik kepangkuan sehun dan lansung memeluk tubuh sehun dengan erat . sehun seresa berhenti bernafas dia sekarang ini seperti lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas .

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga tubuh mereka benar benar menempel tampa celah sedikitpun

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung sehun rasanya mau meledak karna luhan memeluk tubuhnya, masalahnya mereka berpelukan tampa mengenakan baju, itu ngebuat sehun semakin jantungan.

"hangat…"luhan menelusup ke leher sehun, sesekali dia kecup leher sehun .

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan posisinya yang membuatnya semakin panas karna bergairah . dia lansung mendorong tubuh luhan ke kasur, dan lansung menindihnya.  
dengan cepat sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan . sehun melumat ganas bibir luhan, luhan pun juga membalas lumatan sehun.

Kedua tangan luhan merangkul leher sehun , sesekali dia helus helus leher sehun "mmpphh eummhh mmpphh mmpmhh mppmmhh "desah luhan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya . sehun terus mencium bibir luhan dengan brutal.

Karna sehun sudah bosan melumat bibir luhan dia menggigit pelan bibir luhan ,"akh"luhan reflek membuka mulutnya, tampa berlama lama lagi lidah sehun lansung masuk ke dalam mulut luhan . lidahnya menjelahi rongga luhan dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi luhan . lidahnya mulai mendorong dorong lidah luhan , lidah luhan akhirnya bereaksi membalas dorongan lidah sehun. lidah mereka berdua saling bergulat di dalam mulut luhan, saliva mereka berdua mengalir dengan indahnya di di dagu luhan .

Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya, bibirnya beralih menciummi leher luhan "eumphhh se—hun mmphh mmpphh ja—jangan di leher mmpphhh"ucap luhan dengan bersusah payah . tapi sehun tidak mengubris ucapan luhan tapi dia semakin menghisap leher luhan dengan kuat dan luhan semakin mendesah bukan main. "mmmhhh anhhh hunnie, hen—tikan eumpphh ja—jangan di le—leher mmpphhhh eunhhh hunnie besok aku sekolah…"katanya lagi dengan terbata karna merasakan nikmat dari sentuhan sehun .

Sehun akhirnya mengerti perkataan luhan, bibir sehun akhinya turun mecumbui bahu luhan , luhan merem melek karna sentuhan dari sehun . "eumhhhh mmpphhh aanhhhh " tangan luhan mulai meremas rambut sehun .

Bibir sehun turun menjilati dada luhan, mengecup ngecupinya . sekarang lidah sehun menjilat jilati nipple kiri luhan , luhan semakin mengelijang nikmat . bibir sehun lansung menghisap nipple luhan yang sudah mencuat . sehun menghisap hisap nipple luhan sesekali dia gigiti nipple luhan . "engghhhhhhh mmmhhhh mpphhhhh heemmpphh "luhan semakin mendesah bukan main sambil meremas remas rambut blonde sehun yang sudah sangat berantakan .

Bibir sehun sekarang berpindah menghisap nipple kanan luhan, dia semakin kuat menghisap nipple luhan, karna mendengar desahan luhan yang semakin membuat sehun bersemangat menghisapnya . "baby, teruslah mendesah sambil menyebut namaku"kata sehun di sela sela isapannya . luhan mengangguk mengerti . "mmphh se-hun….. le—bih ku—kuat menghisapnyammhhhh emmhh"

Sehun pun semakin kuat menghisap nipple luhan, kepala luhan terus bergerak gerak ke kana ke kiri karna meresakan nikmat yg luar biasa . sehun menyudahi aksi menghisap nipple luhan . dia stengah bangun dari tubuh luhan, dia memandang luhan yang terlihat sangat sexy dengan wajah yang memerah seperti itu. "baby, bolehkan aku buka?"tanya sehun sebelum membuka celana luhan , luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

Sehun membuka kancing celana jins luhan dan lansung menuruni celana luhan, ia lansung membuang asal celananya . terlihat sangat jelas junior luhan sangat menegang dari balik underwear luhan . sehun sebelumnya mengelus ngelus terlebih dahulu junior luhan dari balik underwear luhan . "punyamu sudah sangat menegang ya baby… apakah sentuhan ku terlalu nikmat, hemh?"tanya sehun dengan sedikit menggoda luhan

"jangan banyak bicara!"bentak luhan

"ishh baby kenapa masih saja galak sih…"

"haishh sehunn! Aku ini sudah sangat menegang kau masih saja menggodaku!"

Sehun hanya terkikik melihat luhan, "baiklah baiklahh" sehun menuruni underwear luhan sampai bawah dan melempar kebawah. Dan terlihatlah junior luhan yang sangat menegang , tangan sehun mulai meremas remas junior luhan .

"eumhhhhh see-hunn kulummm mpphhhh eunghhh"racau luhan sudah tidak bisa diam karna sehun meremas remas junior luhan .

Sehun mulai memasukkan junior luhan ke mulutnya dia kulum junior luhan "mmphhhhh se—huunnnmmphhhh teruussss… lebih dalammm mpphhhh "

Bibir sehun tidak bisa diam memaju mundurkan kulumannya . luhan meremas seprai ranjang sehun dengan sangat kuat.

TRINGG TRINGGG TRINGGG TRINGGG

Suara handphone luhan tiba tiba berbunyi merusak moment indah mereka berdua , luhan yang kebisingan mendengar suara deringan handphonenya, tangannya meraih handphonenya yang berada di meja sampingnya . "mmhh se—hun! berhenti sebentarrr!"ucap luhan sebelum mengangkat telfon yang diketahui dari kris . sehun menurut dengan luhan dia berhenti sebentar mengkulumnya , walaupun junior luhan masih di dalam mulut sehun .

'_ne, yeoboseyo?'_

'_luhan sudah jam stengah 8? Kau dimana…'_

Luhan lansung menepuk jidatnya lupa kalau dia ada janji dengan kris _'mian kris.. sepertinya aku datang masih lama hhh.. ada masalah sebentar'_

'_ada masalah apa?'_

Sehun yang mendengar luhan menyebut ama kris, kekesalannya pun kembali lagi, sehun lansung mengkulum lagi junior luhan, bahkan dia menghisap kuat junior luhan biar luhan semakin mendesah kuat

'_EMPPHH anhhh i-itu eunghh a—ada—' _ luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya karna sehun semakin kuat mengkulum juniornya

'_wae? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi gagap? Apa kau sakit?'_

Luhan menggigit bbirnya agar bisa menahan desahannya _'n—ne se—sepertinya aku sakitt . AKHH '_

'_kau sakit? Yasudah aku batalkan saja menontonnya, aku kerumahmu ya . '_

'_A—ANDWAEE mmpphtt annh '_

'_kenapa? Aku khawatir dengamu. Katanya orangtuamu kemarin pergi ke luar kota bukan? Pasti kau sendirian dirumah..'_

Sehun dengan sangat kesal dia mengkulum dengan ganas junior luhan, dia memaju mundurkan dengan cepat kulumannya .

Luhan menjauhkan handphonenya dan meletakkan handphonenya dibawah bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar dengan kris

"MMPPHHH EUMHH SE-HUNNNMMHH BERHENTII! AKU SEDANG MENELFON ORANG!"bentaknya kesal karna sehun tidak juga berhenti mengkulum juniornya . sehun tidak mengubris teriakan luhan yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti .

'_yeoboseyo? Luhan? kau masih disana?'_

Terdengar suara kris dari handphone luhan, luhan lansnung mengambil handphonenya kembali _'n—ne '_

'_aku kerumahmu ya, aku takut kau terjadi apa apa'_

Luhan dikasur makin mengglijang dan terus meremas remas seprai karna dikit lagi dia sudah sampai klimaksnya _'gwen—gwenchanaa mpmhttt ka—kau ti—dak usah kerumahku .' _

'_tapi, mendengar dari cara bicaramu. Kau tidak sedang keadaan baik, nanti sekalian aku belikan obat '_

Luhan menggigit tangannya agar dia tidak mengeluarkan desahannya _'a-aku baik baik sa—jaaEMPHHH AHHH AHH ' _luhan lansung menutup mulutnya karna dia kelepasan mengeluarkan desahannya

'_astaga, kau kenapa? Aku jadi semakin khawatir . sudah tidak papa aku kerumahmu .'_

'_se—sebentar '_

Luhan meletakkan handphonenya di bawah bantal "MMPMHHHTTTT EUNGHHHH HAH FAS-TERR MMMHH HEMMPHTTT ANHHHH "desah luhan dengan berteriak kencang, dia meremas kencang seprainya . Sehun semakin mempercepat kulumannya , junior luhan sudah berkedut .

SYURRR

Junior luhan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di mulut sehun , sehun dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan luhan, bahkan sehun menghisap hisap junior luhan ( author :maafkan aku ya tuhan.. )

Luhan bernafas lega karna sudah mengeluarkan cairannya , dia menarikan nafasnya dan mengehembuskannya . luhan mengambil handphonenya kembali di bawah bantal

'_hhh mianhe kris.. ada sedikit masalah'_

'_luhan.. apa kau sedang melakukan errr sex?'_

'_MWOYAAA? A—aniyaa . tidak kok hhh serius kris. aku aku hanya sedang menggigil saja . uhukk uhukk . kau tidak usah kerumahku, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagi pula besok sekolah.'_

'_ohh aku kira, samar samar aku mendengarmu mendesah. Emhh tapi serius kau baik baik saja.'_

'_kau salah dengar kali, hhhh aku itu hanya mengigil kedinginan, gwenchana aku baik baik saja . kau jangan khawatir ._

Sehun hanya merengut kesal karna luhan masih saja bertelfonan dengan kris , sehun menurunkan celana pendeknya , dan underwear nya. Ia buang kebawah ranjangnya . tampa persetujuan luhan, sehun melebarkan kedua kaki luhan , setelah sudah terbuka lebar lebar selangkangan luhan. sehun menjilat jilati hole luhan . sehun sebelum memasukkan juniornya dia melirik luhan dulu, luhan masih sibuk telfonan dengan kris. _'disaat seperti ini dia masih membuatku cemburu! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bermain kasar denganmu'_batin sehun kesal . sehun mengarahkan juniornya ke hole luhan, dia bersiap memasukkannya .

'_baiklah kalau begitu, kalau terjadi apa apa telfon aku ya, ah aku jadi menonton sendiri '_

'_hhh iya , mianhe aku jadi tidak bisa meneAKHHH AHH AHHHHH '_ucap luhan lansung berteriak kencang karna sehun memasukkan juniornya ke hole luhan dengan penuh pemaksaan .

'_luhan? kau kenapa? Apa yg terjadi denganmu? Serius kau tidak apa apa? jangan membuatku khawatir luhan? '_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar bawahnya _'gwen—gwenchana .. sebentarr ne ' _ luhan meletakkan handphonenya di bawah bantalnya

"YAAA! SEHUN HENTIKAN! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN MEMASUKKANNYA TAMPA PERSETUJUANKU! AKHH AHHHH SA—KITTT HEN-TIKANNN AHHH AKHHHH "pekik luhan sambil meremas seprai

Sehun terus memasukkan paksa juniornya kedalam hole luhan yang begitu sempit "aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut jika kau mematikan sambungan telfonmu! Aku tau itu dari kris bukan!"

Luhan menggelijang bukan main, "ARGHHHHHH AKHHHH SA-KITT SE-HUN AKHH O—OKE KAU KELUARKAN DULU JUNIORMU NANTI AKU MATIKAN SAMBUNGANNYA "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "aniya, ini sudah stengah jalan. Kau matikan sambungannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut ."

Luhan lansung meraih handphonenya dibalik bantal _'kris, mianhe.. aku matikan dulu ne . aku sepertinya mau istirahat dulu, kepalaku pusing sekali'_

'_ta—tapi luhan kau serius baik baik saja kan? kau seperti kesakitan.'_

Luha memukul mukul kasurnya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang menyerangnya , dan sehun benar benar tidak mau berhenti memasukkan juniornya dengan penuh paksaan .

'_gwen—gwenchana.. a—aku a—ku bisa jaga dirii.. aku tu—tup dulu ne.. byee kris'_

_PIP_

Luhan meletakkan handphonenya di meja "arghhh.. se—hun slow pleasee akhhh "pinta sehun dengan sedikit berteriak

Sehun mulai memasukkan juniornya lagi dengan perlahan "ARGHHHHHH SA—KITTT hikss hikss sakitttt ahhh sehun sakittttt "luhan mengeluarkan buliran air matanya karna merasakan rasa sakit yg luar biasa di bagian bawahnya . sehun sebenernya tidak tega melihat luhan begitu kesakitan , tapi kalau sehun berhenti itu akan membuat luhan semakin sakit.

Sehun akhirnya meringkuk mendekati wajah luhan , sehun mengusap air mata luhan"tahan baby.. " sehun mendekati bibirnya ke bibir luhan .

CUP

Sehun melumat bibir luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit holenya , luhan membalas lumatan sehun, tangannya meremas rambut sehun . sehun dengan perlahan memasukkan lagi juniornya kedalam hole luhan "eumhhhpptttttt mmpphhttttt mmpphhhhtttt mmpphtt"luhan semakin mendesah disela sela ciumannya, tangannya semakin meremas kuat rambut sehun . sehun terus melumat bibir luhan untuk terus mengalihkan sakitnya di holenya .

Junior sehun akhirnya masuk dengan sempurna di hole luhan , luhan semakin mencium bibir sehun dengan brutal, untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit diholenya . sehun dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya . "eummhh mmpphttt se—hunmmpphttttt mmphhttt mmphhtt"desah luhan menahan sakitnya disela sela ciuman

Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya , suara decitan dari ranjang sehun pun terdengar karna ranjangnya ikut bergerak ketika sehun memaju mundurkan juniornya begitu cepat "eunghhh mmppphh mpphhhh mmphhhh "luhan mulai mendesah nikmat karna sehun sudah menemukan titik spot luhan .

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya , sehun memandangi wajah luhan yang memerah bagi sehun itu terlihat sangat sexy "baby, mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku"kata sehun dengan mengecup bibir luhan sekilas . luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan lagi juniornya dengan cepat, luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun "eummmhh se-hunnn mmmpphh sehunnnmphhhh eungghh mmmaahh ahh ahhhhh ahhh"luhan melengkungkan badannya sehingga badannya menempel dengan badan sehun . luhan menarik leher sehun sehingga badan mereka berdua benar benar menyatu , luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sehun , luhan menciumi leher sehun , sesekali dia hisap leher sehun .

Sehun masih dengan aktivitasnya menggerakkan pinggulnya "anhhh ahhh se—hunniee aahhh aahhhh mmphhh se—hun lebih cepat lagiiiiiiii "katanya dengan terus mendesah nikmat, sehun yang mendengar desahan luhan, dia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya . luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yg luar biasa.

Sehun mengelus ngelus punggung luhan "apakah ini enak baby?"tanya sehun dengan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya , luhan mengaggukkan kepalanya .

"kapan kapan mau melakukannya lagi denganku?"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum melihat respon luhan _'hhh kena kau luhan. rencana berjalan dengan mulus hhhh'_

Mereka berdua dikit lagi sampai klimaks nya, sehun semakin mempertambah kecepatan genjotannya . luhan semakin mendesah dengan kencangnya, karna juniornya sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan spermanya . "ahhh… ahhhh ahhh a-aku a- ingin aku keluarr aanhhh ahh ahhhh "

SYURRRR

Mereka berdua akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan mereka berdua , sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di hole luhan, dan luhan memuncratkan cairannya ke perut sehun ,Sehun dengan perlahan mencabut juniornya dari hole luhan .setelah sehun mencabut juniornya dia lansung menghempaskan badannya disamping luhan .

Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya yang terus menderu tidak beraturan . sehun memandangi wajah luhan sambil tersenyum "apa kau lelah baby?"tanya sehun sambil mengelus pipi luhan .

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sehun "tidak juga"jawabnya

Sehun lansung tersenyum nakal dengan luhan "mau bermain lagi baby?"tanyanya dengan mendekatkan badannya lagi dengan luhan, tangannya mulai mengelus ngelus nipple luhan .

"geli sehun"ucap luhan sambil memegang tangan sehun yang mencubit cubit nipplenya .

"main lagi ne, pleasee"sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang sangat membuat orang melting ,kalo luhan melihat itu sudah sangat biasa .

Luha sedikit menghela "baiklah.."

Sehun lansung tersenyum senang "gomawo baby"sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan . sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya . "baby, main belakang ne"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya, dia mulai menunggingkan bokongnya, kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya . sehun mengelus ngelus bokong luhan "baby,aku masuk ne"  
luhan menganggukkan kepalanya .

Sehun mengarahkan juniornya ke bokong luhan , dengan perlahan sehun mulai memasukkan juniornya di bokong luhan . "AKHHHHHH sa-kit "luhan berteriak kesakitan, ketika junior sehun mulai memasuki ke holenya . luhan meremas seprai itu dengan kuat kuat.

"tahan baby , tahann.. sedikit lagiii "Sehun memasukkan juniornya perlahan lahan walaupun perlahan itu membuat luhan berteriak kesakitan .

"ARGHHHHH SA—KITTT AKHHHHH SAKITTTT SEHUNN"teriakknya meraung raung kesakitan , luhan meremas seprai itu dengan sangat kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya di holenya .

Junior sehun sedikit lagi masuk dengan sempurna, tapi luhan terus terus berteriak kesakitan . membuat sehun berhenti memasukkan juniornya sampai tuntas. "baby, sakitnya hanya sebentar kok. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."kata sehun

"ta—tapi ini sakit sekali sehunn "

Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan luhan, dia cium bahu luhan. sehun meletakkan dagunya di bahu luhan "baby, lihat aku"katanya menyuruh luhan menolehkan kepalanya , luhan menolehkan kesamping . sehun lansung mencium bibir luhan , sehun melumat bibir bawah luhan, dan luhan melumat bibir atas sehun.

Karna sudah teralihkan perhatian luhan, sehun lansung memasukkan lagi juniornya dengan paksa "EMPHHTTTTTTTT MMPPPPHTTTTTT MMPHMMH EUMHHHHTT"teriakan luhan tertahan karna sehun lansung mencium luhan lebih dalam , sehun terus melumat bibir luhan, walaupun luhan sudah mengeluarkan suara suara seperti ingin berteriak .

Tangan sehun memeluk tubuh kecil luhan dari belakang , kedua tangannya memlintir kedua nipple luhan . luhan mulai sedikit releks karna sehun terus melumat bibirnya , luhan mulai menutup matanya dan membalas setiap lumatan sehun .

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan agar luhan tidak begitu merasakan sakit. "mmhhhh mmpphhhtt emmpphhttt hemmpphhh"

TOK TOK TOK

"sehun, apa kau ada di dalam? "

Terdengar suara bass dari luar pintu kamar sehun , luhan lansung terlonjak kaget . luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya "se-hun berhen-ti sebentar.. itu suhoo"

T

B

C

Mianhe, karna aku nulis kepanjangan jadi aku potong banyak T.T

Jangan lupa review :)


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR : RUNKOO

CAST : HUNHAN

SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL, SUHO,

GENRE : Romance, humor, dll

RATED : M

BOY x BOY

DON'T BASH!

HAPPY READING ;;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"sehun, apa kau ada di dalam? "

Terdengar suara bass dari luar pintu kamar sehun , luhan lansung terlonjak kaget . luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya "se-hun berhen-ti sebentar.. itu suhoo"

"biarkan saja"sehun masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mencoba mencium bibir luhan lagi, tapi luhan menolaknya

TOK TOK TOK

"sehuunn? Kau ada di dalam kan? apa ada luhan kemari?"

Sehun bukannya berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya tapi dia malah mempercepat ngejontannya "ahhh ahhhh ahhh mmpptttahh se—hun hentikaan.. ku—mohon , jawablah panggilannya "luhan mendesah tertahan karna dia tidak mau suho mendengar desahannya, menurutnya itu sangat memalukan .

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, dia berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya "NE , KENAPA HYUNG?"serunya dengan berteriak

"apa dikamar mu ada luhan?"tanya suho lagi

Luhan lansung menoleh kea rah sehun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya "bilang tidak.."ucapnya pelan

Tapi sehun seperti ditulikan "ADA, KENAPA HYUNG? AKU BAHKAN SEDANG BERCINTA DENGANNYA, KAU MENGGANGGU KESANANGANKU HYUNG!"balas sehun dengan suara yang lantang, dan tentu saja luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan sehun

"yaa! Apa yang kau katakan bodoh!"bentak luhan kesal

"MWO? KAU SERIUS SEHUN!?"

"ANIYA SUHO, DIA HANYA BERCANDA HEHEHE.. JANGAN ANGGAP SERIUS UCAPANNYA . "seru luhan menyangkal ucapan sehun

"TIDAK HYUNG AKU SERIUS.. AKU TIDAK BERCANDA"tambah sehun lagi

"TIDAK SUHO DIA BOHONGG!"

Suho mulai kebingungan mendengar cekcok dari kedua sejoli itu dikamar "yang mana yg benar?"

"HYUNG KALAU TAK PERCAYA DENGAR INI" sehun lansung menggenjot kembali juniornya di hole luhan. tangannya memlintir kedua nipple luhan,dan sehun lansung mencumbui leher luhan dengan menghisapnya

"ya—ya! hen—tikan!akhhh.." Luhan benar benar sulit untuk menahan desahannya, karna seluruh badannya benar benar di kendalikan sehun . luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang untuk menahan desahannya yang ingin keluar.

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, bibir sehun semakin menghisap leher luhan,tangan kiri sehun memlintir nipple luhan, dan tangan kanan sehun turun meremas remas junior luhan dengan sangat kuat "ANHHH AHHH AHHH MMHHH HEN—TIKAN AHHHH SE—HUN! AHHH ANHHH AHH AHHH BER—HENTII AHHH AKHHH~"luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan desahannya karna sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan desahannya karna sehun benar benar membuat luhan mendesah bukan main . Sehun tersenyum senang karna luhan mengeluarkan desahan sexy nya

"HYUNG DENGAR KAN? KAMI SEDANG BERCINTA. KAU PERGILAH JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI"teriak sehun lagi dengan kencang. Luhan rasanya ingin membunuh sehun sekarang juga karna sudah mempermalukan dirinya dengan suho teman 1 angkatannya . "kau licik!"

Suho hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "ck, dasar sehun. kau itu masih kelas 2 sma masih belom cukup melakukan itu. bahkan aku saja belom berani melakukannya . yasudah hyung pergi , jangan terlalu kasar bermain dengan luhan. kasian luhan. "

"NE HYUNG, TENANG SAJAA"

"hyung pergi kerumah kyuhyun dan sepertinya hyung menginap dirumahnya, su-ah ajhuma sudah pulang. Kalau ingin makan di meja sudah ada makanan. Bye selamat bersenang senang" suho pergi meninggalkan depan pintu kamar sehun .

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal "sehun! apa yang kau lakukan membuatku mendesah hah! kau ingin mempermalukan ku dengan suho hah! haish tadi itu memalukan sekali kau tau!"omel luhan dengan kesal "dan aku kan sudah bilang denganmu , jangan meninggalkan jejak di leher, besok aku sekolah! Tidak mungkin aku kesekolah memakai shall lagi! apalgi ini musim panas… hashhh jinja"luhan terus memarahi sehun sambil ngedumel kesal

Sehun hanya menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya karna sifat luhan yang jutek kembali lagi "ne, aku minta maaf.. sudahlah jangan marah marah terus. "sehun mengusap lembut rambut luhan dan menciumnya "aku lanjut ne"

Luhan menghelakan nafasnya lagi"ne"balasnya .

Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan lagi juniornya , luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kencang seprai kasur sehun .

"baby, mendesah lah.."

Sehun mulai mempercepat genjotannya "anhh ahh ahh se—hunn ahh ahhh hun—nie ahh ahh lebih cepattt….."desah luhan sambil memejamkan matanya karna merasakan nikmat . sehun semakin mempercepat genjotan juniornya , tangan sehun mengelus kedua nipple luhan .

"baby… aku sedikit lagi klimakss"ucap sehun sambil memlintir kedua nipple luhan .

"anhhh a—ku jugaa…"

SYURRR

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan masing2 , sehun mengeluarkan penuh cairannya di hole luhan, dan luhan memuncratkan cairannya ke kasur . sehun dengan perlahan menarik juniornya dari hole luhan, setelah junior sehun terlepas dari hole luhan, luhan lansung ambruk ke kasur, karna kedua tangannya sudah sangat kelelahan menahan berat badannya, apalgi sehun terus memeluk tubuhnya semakin membuat beban tangan luhan yang menahan tubuhnya

"hahh…hahh..hahhh.."nafas luhan terus menderu tidak beraturan, jantung luhan juga terus berdetak tidak karuan . sehun mejatuhkan badannya disamping luhan .

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sehun "sehun, peluk aku. badanku panas lagi.."pinta luhan dengan sehun. sehun menoleh kearah luhan "kemari "katanya menyuruh luhan mendekatinya. Luhan bangun dari posisinya , ia melihat kearah sehun yang tidur terlentang "apakah aku harus menindihmu?"tanya luhan menaikkan alisnya

"wae? Apa ada yang salah? Ayo kemari "katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya . luhan dengan ragu naik ke atas badan sehun, dan mulai menindih badan sehun , kepalanya dia letakkan di bahu sehun, sehun dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh mungil luhan dengan erat . "hangatt… badanmu kenapa dingin sekali, tapi badaanku panas sekali ."ucap luhan sambil memejamkan matanya

"molla, mungkin kau sedang demam"jawab sehun asal padahal yang menyebabkannya dia

"mungkin"

"baby"

"hem"

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"ne"

"first kiss mu dengan siapa?"

"kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan itu?"

"tidak aku hanya ingin menanyakan saja"

"sepertinya saat aku smp, dengan seorang namja ."

"namanya?"

"apakah kau sangat ingin tau?"

"sangat ingin tau"

"aku lupa"

"bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan first kiss mu dengan siapa , ck"

"sebenernya aku ingat, tapi aku malas memberi tahumu"

"pelit sekali, apa namja itu pacarmu?"

"sebenernya tidak."

"tapi kau menyukai namja itu?"

"sangatt.. aku sangat menyukainya tapi dia tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja."

Sehun lansung terdiam seribu kata mendengar pernyataan luhan mengatakan dia sangat menyukai namja itu _'sial, jika luhan sangat menyukainya. Akan bertambah sulit lagi aku membuatnya menyukaiku, apalgi kai sudah di daftarkan disekolahku! Haishh sialll… aku harus membuat luhan benar benar menyukaiku'_

"hey, kenapa kau jadi diam? Kau cemburu yaa? Hhh tenang sehun, aku sudah melupakannya lagi pula itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Kau tak usah cemburu."

" siapa yang cemburu ,aku hanya berfikir namja itu pasti bosan bertemu denganmu dan terus tiba tiba menghilang . yah bisa jadi, karna luhan itu kan sangat bawel, cerewet, jutek, dan galak. Mungkin namja itu tidak kuat jika bersamamu kkkk"

Luhan lansung bangun dan lansung memukul dada sehun "yaa! Apa maksud ucapanmu eoh? Kau menghinaku ? kalau aku bawel, cerewet, jutek, galak kenapa kau memacariku! Bahkan kau memaksaku berpacaran denganmu!"

Sehun lansung tertawa melihat luhan marah marah dengannya"hey hey tenang hahahah.. baby kau ini baru dibilang seperti itu marah. Walaupun sifatmu menjengkelkan tapi aku sangat menyukaimu… apalgi aku sangat menyukai ini"-sehun mengelus bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya, ia lansung bangun meraih leher luhan dan lansung mencium bibir luhan . luhan mendorong kencang tubuh sehun "jangan terus mencium bibirku, bisa bisa bibirku membengkak"

Sehun tertawa pelan, sehun mengacak ngacak rambut luhan "ne ne babyku… eemm baby,kita bermain lagi ne, sepertinya punyaku menegang lagi hehehe"

Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya "MWOYAAA? ANIYAA ANIYAA! "luhan sudah bersiap pergi dari pangkuan sehun, tapi sehun lansung memeluknya erat"ayolah baby…. Sekali lagii ne. ini kan juga karnamu, kenapa juniormu genit sekali menyentuh juniorku ."

"ya! mana aku tau, pokonya tidakk.. aku lelah!"

"babyy….. ayolaahhh"

"TIDAKK! LEPASKAANN!"

"kalau begitu, aku memperkosamu saja hhhh"sehun lansung mendorong luhan ke kasur.

"ANIYAAA ANIYAA SEHUNN! KAU KIRA INI TIDAKK SAKITTTTT!"

"biar sajaaa lalalalalalaaa… kita bermain lagii sampai tengah malam okey"

"MWOYAAA? APA KAU GILAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRINGGG TRING TRIINGGGG TRINGGGG

Terdengar suara alaram handphone luhan yang terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya . luhan yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya mendengar deringan dari handphonenya merasa terusik , dia ambil handphonenya dan lansung mematikan alaramnya , luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengucek ngucek mmatanya .

Luhan memindahkan tangan sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya , ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap "hoamm.. aku masih ngantuk sekalii" luhan mendudukkan badannya , tiba tiba rasa nyeri diholenya mulai menyerangnya"kenapa sakit sekali holeku."gumamnya sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya .

Luhan melirik sehun masih tertidur dengan pulasnya "sehun ireonaa! Kita sekolahh! Ireonaaa!"luhan menggoncang goncangkan tubuh sehun .

"eughh~ aku ngantukk!" sehun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

"ck, ngantukkan! Siapa suruh bercinta denganku sampai jam 3! Cepat bangun! Aku tidak mau bolos sekolah! Bangun tidak!"

"haisshhh.. jinjaaaa!"sehun dengan kesal membuka selimutnya dan memandang luhan ."aigoo, luhann kau terlanjangg… eh aku juga terlanjang? Aigoo kita satu ranjang.. apa yg terjadi tadi malam"sehun berkata dengan sok dramatis yang membuat luhan ingin muntah melihatnya

"ck, gausah sok drama deh! seakan akan aku yang menidurimu! Sudah cepat sana mandi!"luhan mendorong badan sehun dengan kasar

"hish, baby . Morning kiss nya mana?"sehun memonyongkan bibirnya ke luhan .

"belom puas berciuman dengan ku tadi malam hah! kau meminta lagi, mati saja kau! Cepat sana mandi. Gaada morning kiss morning kiss segala!"

"baby kau tak romantiss, ayodong morning kiss.. kalo engga, aku tidur lagi nih"sehun lansung bersiap tidur kembali .

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya kesal "oke baiklah baiklahh. Kemari"

Sehun dengan semangat bangun dari tidurnya , luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sehun

CUP

Luhan mencium bibir sehun tampa melumatnya , luhan baru ingin melepaskan ciumannya, tapi sehun menahan kepalanya . luhan tau pasti mereka akan berakhir berciuman lama jika sudah begini .  
sehun melumat bibir atas luhan, dan luhan melumat bibir bawah sehun dengan tidak bersemangat .

Sehun semakin mendorong kepala luhan agar ciumannya semakin dalam .tapi luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong badan sehun, jika sudah berciuman seperti itu akan susah sehun menghentikan ciumannya .

"mandi dulu, baru ciuman lagi ."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "aku mau kita mandi bersama"

Luhan membelakkan matanya "mwoyaa? Mandi bersama? Tidak mandinya ganti gantian"

"andwae aku mau mandi bersama, kalau baby tidak mau. aku tidak akan mandi."

Luhan hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah manja sehun "haishh baiklah!"luhan beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, tapi holenya merasakan nyeri lagi . "akhh sakit"

Sehun lansung panik melihat luhan baru stengah berjalan kesakitan , dia lansung menghampiri luhan "apakah bgitu sakit?"tanya sehun dengan luhan, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "gwenchana.."katanya mencoba berjalan kearah kama mandi, dengan sedikit mengangkang .

Sehun mendekati luhan , dan menarik tangan luhan. dia kalungkan tangan luhan di lehernya "jangan terlalu memaksakan"

"gwenchana aku baik baik saja ."

"tidak, itu pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Apalgi lagi kau baru melakukannya pertama kali bukan? Itu sangat sakit ."

"ne.."

Sehun membopong luhan ke kamar mandi, sampai kamar mandi dia menutup kamar mandinya . sehun mengarahkan luhan tepat di bawah shower , dan sehun berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun memutar shower itu.

GYURRRR

Air shower itu mengguyur kedua insan itu itu yang berdiri berhadapan , setelah mereka berdua benar benar basah sehun mematikan showernya. Sehun mengambil sabun dan penyikat badan (lupa namanya deh-,- ) , sehun meneka pencetan sabun itu keatas pernyikat badannya setelah sudah cukup ,sehun lansung menyikati badan luhan

"sini biar aku saja"luhan mencoba meraih penyikat badan itu, tapi sehun menjauhkan penyikat badan itu .

"no no no biar aku saja."

"ta—tapii"

"kau cukup diam saja,biar aku saja yang bekerja."

Sehun terus menggosok gosokkan badan luhan dari atas sampai bawah dengan begitu lembut , setelah sudah menggosok bagian depan, sehun memutar badan luhan. luhan hanya menurut saja sehun memutar badannya. Sehun menggosokk gosokkan badan belakang luhan dengan merata dari atas sampai bawah.

Setelah sudah selesai menyikat badan luhan. luhan membalikkan badannya kehadapan sehun, sehun mengambil sabunnya lagi dan menyemprotkan ke sikat itu . sehun mulai menyikati tubuhnya sendiri dengan merata .

Setelah sehun sudah menyikati seluruh tubuhnya, dia mulai menyalakan kembali showernya . air shower itu mengguyur badan mereka berdua. Busa busa sabun yang berada di tubuh mereka berdua terguyur air shower itu sampai habis tidak tersisa lagi .

Setelah sudah benar benar bersih tubuh mereka berdua, sehun mematikan shower itu .

Sehun menarik handuknya yang tergantung di belakang pintu "baby, kau pakai handuk ku dulu, biar ga kedinginan. Aku ambil handuk yg baru untukmu di lemari. Kau sikat saja dulu gigimu, sikat gigi yang berwarna biru itu baru, kau pakai yang itu ne"

Luhan menerima anduk dari sehun, dan sehun lansung pergi keluar kamar mandi .

Luhan melilitkan handuk itu di pinggangnya, dia mengambil sikat gigi berwarna biru seperti apa yg di perintahkan sehun. dia buka pasta gigi itu dan di oleskan kearah sikat gigi nya _'sepertinya, 10% lagi aku akan menyukainya.. dia begitu menyayangiku . haruskah aku melupakan kris? yah seharusnya begitu. '_

Luhan menyikat giginya dengan cepat sambil memikirkan sesuatu _'bdw, tadi malam itu apa benar benar aku? kenapa aku dengan senang hati melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. haishh aku benar benar sudah terkana virus mesum darinya.. seharusnya sex pertamaku itu dengan kris, ehh kok jadi kris? emangnya kris mau?ah sudahlah. tapi sungguh tadi malam itu tubuhku itu sangat menginginkan sehun melakukannyaaa? Astagaa ada apa denganku? '_

KLEK

Sehun datang dengan membawakan anduk baru untuk luhan "luhan, kau pake yang baru saja."-sehun lansung menarik anduk yang melilit di pinggang luhan, sehun lansung melilitkan anduk baru itu di pinggang luhan , dan anduk yang barusan di pakai luhan, sehun lilitkan di pinggangnya sendri.

Luhan menggosok giginya dengan sangat kikuk _'benarkah ini sehun? kenapa dia bersikap lembut sekali? berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya disekolah. Benar benar berkepribadian ganda'_

Sehun menyikat giginya juga disamping luhan , dia menyikat gigi dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan luhan terbengong sambil memegang sikat giginya melihat sehun , ga sampai berapa detik sehun selesai menyikat giginya dia melepehkan busa pasta gigi itu, dan lansung berkumur . sehun sekarang memandang luhan yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan begong "wae? Ayo cepat sikat giginya. Nanti telat sekolah"

Luhan kembali menyikat giginya dengan cepat , setelah sudah menyikat seluruh giginya dia melepehkah busa pasta itu dan lansung kumur kumur dan membuang kumurannya . "sudah"

Luhan mulai berjalan , tiba tiba rasa nyeri di bagian holenya mulai menyerangnya "akhh"eluhnya pelan .

Sehun yang melihat luhan merasa kesakitan seperti itu dia lansung menggendong luhan ala bridal .

"se—sehun tidak usah di gendong seperti ini.. aku masih bisa jalan kok"

"gwenchana"

Sehun membawa luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan mendekati ranjangnya . setelah sudah sampai ranjangnya yang sangat berantakan itu, dia menurunkan luhan dengan perlahan .

Sehun ingin menarik handuk yang melilit di pinggang luhan, luhan lansung menahannya "kau mau apa?"tanya luhan memandang kea rah sehun

"aku tidak memasukkanmu lagi kok, aku hanya ingin mengelap tubuhmu dengan handuknya"balas sehun tau apa yang dipikiran luhan

"aku bisa sendiriii"

"gwenchana aku saja, kau tak usah malu lagi denganku. aku sudah melihat tubuhmu naked baby. "

Tampa persetujuan luhan, sehun lansung menarikn anduk yang berada di pinggang luhan . sehun mengelapi wajah luhan dengan handuknya, setelah sudah mengelap wajah luhan. sehun lansung mengelap tubuh luhan dari atas sampai bawah, dia mengelapi punggung luhan sampai kebawah mata kaki luhan .

Setelah sehun sudah mengelap air yang bersisa di tubuh luhan , sehun memunguti pakaian luhan .

"sudah sehun, aku saja yang pakai. Ini berlebihan aku masih mempunyai tangan"kata luhan menolak di pakaikan bajunya.

Sehun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya "aniya aku saja.." sehun memakaikan underwear luhan, dan celana jeans luhan . sehun beranjak dari situ dan mengambil kaos luhan dan jaket luhan yang tergantung di balik pintu , setelah sudah mengambilkannya dia mendekati luhan.

"angkat tanganmu"perintah sehun dengan luhan, luhan dengan pasrah mengangkat tangannya. Sehun memasukkan bajunya kedalam tubuh luhan . setelah luhan sudah berpakaian lengkap , sekarang giliran luhan yang memakai seramnya, sehun berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil seragmnya berserta pakaian dalemnya.

Sehun dengan cepat memasangkan semua pakaian itu kedalam tubuhnya , setelah itu sehun memasangkan dasinya dengan sedikit dia turunkan, setelah itu dia memakaikan jasnya .

Sehun berjalan kesamping ranjangnya untuk mengambil tasnya, setelah itu dia pakai tasnya di punggungnya, sehun mendekati luhan yang masih terdiam dengan penuh tanda tanya di pikirannya karna dari tadi sehun terus memanjakannya

Sehun menggendong luhan lagi dengan ala bridal , luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun "kau terlalu berlebihan sehun.. aku masih bisa jalan kok"ucap luhan dengan menatap sehun

"gwenchan baby, aku hanya ingin memanjakan mu hari ini . bukankah aku terlihat sangat romantis? Kkkk"ucap sehun dengan tertawa

"ck,kau pasti terlalu sering menonton drama dan kau mempraktekkan denganku? sehun sehun"luhan menggelengkan kepalanya memandang sehun .

"biarkan sajaa" Sehun dengan sedikit susah memutar kuncinya, setelah sudah terbuka kuncinnya, sehun memutar kenop pintu itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"baby, sepertinya aku harus mengasih makanan yang banyak untukmu"

"wae?"

"karna badanmu ini bagaikan kapas sangat enteng di gendong.. hah baby kau harus banyak makan ne. apa kau diet untuk menjaga berat badan? Haishh kau jangan seperti yeoja demi mendapatkan tubuh yg indah harus diet, kau ini namja baby."

Luhan lansung memukul dada sehun dengan kencang "yaa! Kenapa kau senang sekali menghinaku sih! Siapa juga yang diet, berat tubuhku memang segini! Mau diapain lagi, aku tidak suka makan banyak"

Sehun terkikik geli melihat luhan mulai marah marah lagi, menurut sehun jika luhan marah itu terlihat sangat lucu . sehun dengan hati hati menggendong tubuh luhan sambil menuruni tangga .

Luhan sebenarnya udah ngeri saat sehun menggendongnya sambil menuruni tangga. "awas saja jika kau menjatuhkan ku dari tangga, aku tak segan segang menjatuhkanmu ke jurang"ancam luhan dengan sehun

"tenang saja baby… aku tidak akan menjatuhkan mu kok."

Sehun dengan cepat menuruni tangga rumahya, setelah sehun sampai dibawah dia berjalan ke ruang tamu "baby, kau tidak mau sarapan dulu "tanya sehun

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya"aniya, antarkan aku pulang saja dulu. Rumahku jauh aku takut telat "balasnya

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "baiklah"

…..

Sampai diluar rumah sehun, sehun menyalakan mobilnya . hari ini sehun tidak memakai motor melainkan mobil karna melihat luhan kesakitan karnanya, jadi dia lebih baik menggunakan mobil agar luhan nyaman dengan posisinya .

Sehun masih menggendong luhan dengan ala bridal, sehun mendekati mobilnya dia menarik kunci pintu mobil depan sebelah kirinya . sehun mulai memasukkan luhan kedalam mobilnya dan lansung menutup mobilnya kembali. Sehun lansung berlari kearah pintu mobil kanannya . dia raih tarikan kunci pintunya setelah itu dia masuk kedalam mobil itu dan menutup pintunya kembali , sehun memakai seatbelt nya. Luhan juga memasang seatbelt nya. Sehun mulai menjalan kan mobilnya .

Luhan sedikit membelokkan kaca spion yang berada di atas di tengah tengah tempat duduk mereka berdua, luhan seidkit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lehernya "haishh, leherku kembali ternodai.."gerutunya sambil menggosok gosokkan lehernya dengan tangannya

Sehun menoleh sebentar melihat kearah leher luhan "hey itu hanya sedikit kok..

Luhan menoleh kearah sehun yang menyetir "yaa! Walaupun sedikit, ini memalukan jika orang orang banyak yg melihat, aku akan di pandang jelek!"

Sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "kau kira aku tidak ada? Lihat nih leherku.. siapa yang membuatnya? Kau kan"sehun menoleh kearah luhan sambil menunjukkan lehernya

"tapi itu tidak terlalu terlihatt.. kalau aku? warna keunguan ! aahhhh dasar sehun pervert kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu yang otaknya di penuhi dengan akses yadong.

"hey, walaupun aku seperti ini… bukankah kau menikmatinya tadi malam? Aku tau kau menikmatinya baby bahkan kau mendesah dengan begitu sexy"

Pipi luhan lansung memerah mendengar ucapan sehun yg membuatnya malu "ya—yaa! Itu kan karnamu yg membuatku mendesah.. ah sudahlah!"

Luhan lansung membuang muka kearah jendela, sehun menoleh sebentar ke luhan sambil terkikik geli .

…..

Didalam rumah luhan , sehun terus mengekori luhan kemanapun dia pergi .

"ya! kau duduk saja di sofa, aku ini ingin mengganti bajuku."bentak luhan

Tapi sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "aniya aku ikut.."

"haishh, terserahmu lah!"—luhan berjalan sedikit terseok seok karna bagian bawahnya masih merasa teramat sakit . sehun yang melihat luhan berjalan seperti pingguin dia hanya tersenyum dia mendekati luhan dari belakang dan lansung menggendong tubuh luhan , luhan lansung kaget karna sehun menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba

"hey… turunkan aku bisa jalan kok!"

"aku kasihan melihatmu berjalan seperti pingguin , sudah tunjukan saja dimana kamarmu "

"haishh, kau selalu melakukan seenakmu! Ini kan rumahku bukan rumahmu.. cepat turunkan"

"cepat tunjukkan dimana kamarmu atau aku memperkosamu lagi disini.."

Luhan lansung bergidik mendengar ucapan sehun "YAKK! Kenapa kau pervert sekali hah! haishh.. kamarku diatas!"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara" Sehun menaikki tangga rumah luhan sambil menggendong tubuh luhan .

"rumahmu sepi sekali.. orangtuamu kemana"tanya sehun

"mereka kemarin ke busan, halmoni ku masuk rumah sakit ."jawab luhan .

"oh begitu "

Sampai dilantai atas sehun menglangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dua kamar yang berderet

"kamarku yang kedua."beritahunya dengan sehun

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar luhan , sampai di depan kamar luhan. sehun dengan susah payah memutar knop pintu kamar luhan .

KLEK

Sehun lansung masuk kekamar luhan dan menutup pintunya lagi , sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang luhan .

"kamarmu ini seperti kamar yeoja, dimana mana hello kitty ."ucap sehun sambil memandangi tembok luhan yang dipenuhi stiker hello kitty

"ck, biar saja! aku suka"

Sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat seluruh kamar luhan yang hampir semuanya berwarna pink.

Sampai di ranjang luhan , sehun meletakkan luhan di ranjangnya .

"biar aku ambilkan bajumu."ucap sehun sambil berjalan mendekati lemari luhan

"gwenchana, gwenchana aku sajaa"tolak luhan beridiri dari ranjangnya

"kau cukup duduk di sana biar aku saja yang ambil"titahnya lagi, dan sekarang luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Dia mulai mendudukkan badannya di kasur

"kau tidak ada maksud apapun kan berbuat baik denganku?"kata luhan tiba tiba dan membuat sehun terdiam mematung

"apa maksudmu?"—sehun menoleh kearah luhan

"yah bisa saja kan, kau punya maksud mendekatiku karna suatu hal?"

JDERR

Sehun terdiam memandang luhan dengan kikuk "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? aku tidak punya maksud apapun mendekatimu."

"tidak, aku hanya berfikir saja kau mendekatiku dan bersikap baik denganku kau punya rencana lain dari ini"

"hhh.. tidak kok baby, aku tulus menyukaimu.. aku sangat menyukaimu kok kau tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud sesuatu mendekatimu "

"yaa,, sudahlah cepat ambilkan seragamku nanti kita telatt!"

"ne, baby "

…

Sampai mereka berdua sampai disekolahan, seperti tadi sehun menggendong luhan dengan bridal style, luhan sudah meronta ronta minta diturunkan karna dia malu dilihat banyak siswa.

"sehun! turunkaan! Aku malu diperhatikan seperti ini!"—luhan terus menggerakkan kakinya

"diam baby, atau kau kujatuhkan dari tangga ini"ancam sehun membuat luhan terdiam tidak meronta ronta lagi

"sehun! jika kau melakukan ini dirumah aku masih bisa menerima, tapi ini disekolah sehun! ini public aku malu diperhatikan seperti itu!"

"jangan hiraukan mereka, kau hanya cukup diam baby. Kalau kau terus berkicau seperti burung. Aku tidak segan segan menciummu di tengah tengah koridor ini kau mau?"

Luhan lansung menutup rapat rapat mulutnya

Dan disepanjang jalan yang dilewati sehun, banyak tatapan iri kearah mereka berdua

"kenapa mereka romantis sekaliii?"

"andaikan sehun menggendong ku seperti itu"

"sungguh pemandangan di pagi hari yg membuat mataku rusak"

"hiksshikssshikss ini menyakitkaaannn!"

Begitulah para saut sautan yeoja melihat sehun menggendong luhan.

….

Sampai di kelas di luhan, sehun membawa luhan ketempat duduknya, ia dudukkan luhan di kursinya dan meletakkan tas luhan di meja. "aku kembali ke kelas ne, berapa menit lagi bell masuk"—sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan sedikit mengemutnya , sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kelas luhan .

Luhan hanya masih terdiam dalam lamunannya , baekhyun yang berada di samping luhan senyam senyum sendiri "ehem..ehemm yang disepanjang jalan di gendong pacarnya, ah romantisnya.. kapan aku seperti itu kkkk"goda baekhyun disamping luhan

Luhan menoleh kearah baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya "baekkie berhentilah bicara tentang itu, aku rasanya ingin muntah"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa cekikikan"wae? Apa ada yang salah itu benarkan?"

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya"ah sudahlah.. aku sepertinya ingin pergi psikolog "

"mwo? psikolog? Memangnya kau gila?"

"berapa persen lagi.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas sehun seperti biasa kelasnya selalu dipenuhi dengan keributan walaupun ada guru sekalipun.  
guru itu juga sudah lelah memarahi anak kelas 11 3 yang badungnya minta ampun . dan sehun di kelas dengan sangat sopannya menaikkan kedua kakinya dimeja sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"hey, tumben sekali dilehermu ada bercak merah, siapa yang membuatnya? Apakah kemaren kau ke bar ? ck ,kau tidak mengajakku!"ucap chanyeol sambil menyenggol luhan sikunya

"sekarang aku tidak bermain ke bar lagi. adat tempat yang lebih indah dari bar"jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul

"jinjaa? dimana itu?"tanya chanyeol dengan wajah sangat ingin tau .

"di ranjang bersama luhan kkk"balas sehun dengan tertawa .

"hahaha, itu tidak mungkin. Paling luhan mencakarimu atau memukulimu. "

"hey, bercak dileherku ini dia yang membuatnya ."

"ah aku tak percaya luhan mau melakukannya.."

"kau tak percyaa? Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu ."—sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya yang berada di meja, dia mengambil tas nya yang berada di atas meja . dia mengambil sebuah handycam dan membuka handycam dan menekan tombol , dia buka berkas penyimpanan video . "lihat ini"sehun menyerahkan handycam nya dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol menerima handycam sehun dia melihat di dalam video itu sehun masih terbaring ditempat tidur dan tiba tiba luhan datang berlari kearah ranjang dengan berguling guling disamping sehun dan sehun terduduk diranjang sambil mengelu ngelus rambut luhan . dan tiba tiba luhan membuka bajunya . chanyeol yang melihat luhan dengan badan toplessnya dia menggeleng tidak percya "oh my god , oh my god.. luhann astaga… ini tidak mungkin ."

Dan adegan dimana sehun dan luhan berpelukan tampa mengenakan baju , chanyeol ternganga bukan main . sehun tersenyum meremehkan melihat chanyeol yang melihat video itu dengan tatapan tidak percya .

Chanyeol makin melotot dan ternganga sambil berkali kali menyebutkan kata 'aigoo' . dia sudah melihat adegan dimana sehun mendorong luhan kekasur dan berciuman panas , chanyeol makin kejang kejang melihat adegan itu , mungkin ketika adegan NC nya chanyeol bisa terkena struk .

TRINGG TRINGG

Tiba tiba suara handphone sehun berbunyi, sehun lansung mengambil handphonenya dikantong .

'_yeoboseyo?'_

'_sehun! kumohon cepat ke kamar mandi lantai 4.. aku—aku seperti kemarin badanku panas sekali.. kumuhon cepatlah kemari'_

'_mwo? panas lagi? ne ne aku akan kesana tunggu ne'_

'_ne cepatlah'_

PIP

"chanyeol aku ke luar sebentar, aku titip ini"kata sehun sambil meletakkan tab nya di depan chanyeol yang masih ternganga melihat handycam yang berada di tangannya "sehun kau gilaa! Aku—aku tidak percaya ini kaliaann!oh tidakk apa inii astagaaaa aku bisa horny mrlihatnyaa "—chanyeol benar benar histeris melihat handycam itu , dia bagaikan fanboy yang melihat SNSD baru comeback -.-

Sehun tidak mengubris ucapan chanyeol dan berlari pergi dari kelas .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di kamar mandi lantai 4 lansung mencari cari keberadaan luhan "luhan, kau dimana? Ini aku sehun?"

"kamar mandi keempat sehun"

Sehun yang mendengar suara luhan, dia lansung membalikkan badannya kearah pintu toilet yang keempat .  
sampai didepan pintu, sehun menggedor gedor pintu toilet itu "luhan? buka pintunyaa.."

KLEK

Sehun membelakkan matanya ketika luhan membuka pintu kamar mandinya, luhan sudah stengah naked dengan badannya yang terlihat merah . "ka—kau kenapa?"tanya sehun masih terkaget melihat keadaan luhan

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan sehun tapi lansung menarik tangan sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup kencang pintu itu dan ia lansung kunci pintunya .

Luhan tampa basa basi lansung membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sehun "hey… apa kau benar benar luhan?"sehun memegang kening luhan

"diamlah, badanku panas sekali seperti terbakar"

"tapi keningmu tidak panas"

"dalam tubuhku panas.."

Setelah luhan selesai membuka kancing seragam sehun dia menarik seragam sehun sehingga terlepas dari tubuh sehun, luhan lansung menggantung baju sehun di belakang pintu . tampa berlama lama lagi luhan lansung memeluk erat tubuh sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sehun . "hangat~"

Sehun sebenernya sudah jantungan lagi luhan memeluknya, dia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam untuk merileks kan jantungnya _'astaga apakah aku memberikan serbuknya begitu banyak? Sehingga dia masih kepanasan.'_ Katanya dalam hati, Sehun akhirnya membalas pelukan luhan , tiba tiba sehun teringat sesuatu _'oh astaga aku melupakan sesuatu! jika obat itu masih bereaksi, berarti luhan-"_

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sehun dan menatap badan sehun dengan susah diartikan, sehun sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya dia tau setelah ini apa yang terjadi .

"err.. luhan kau sudah tidak panas lagi kan? aku kembali ne"—sehun sudah bersiap siap mengambil bajunya tapi luhan lansung menahannya

"andwae.. jangan kembali aku masih membutuhkanmu.."—luhan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sehun. sehun menelan salivanya _'oh tuhan, aku tidak tau jika obatnya masih bereaksi.. astaga aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi.'_

"lu—luhan kau mau apa? aku harus kembali"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekan bahu sehun kedinding "fuck me , please"

Sehun sekali lagi menelan salivanya memandang luhan yang menatapnya begitu nafsu "ta—tapi tapi kau kan masih sakit.. nanti jika aku melakukannya lagi kau semakin sakit bagaimana?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, kumohon lakukan sehun , please sekali saja.. bukankah kau sangat senang melakukannya denganku, hem? "

"ta—tapi kita disekolah, tidak mungkin kita melakukannya."

"please, aku sangat ingin.. ne baby , pacarku yang paling tampan ayolah.. "luhan melakukan puppy eyes yang mematikan didepan sehun. sehun melihat tampang luhan yang begitu imut menurutnya dia jadi susah menolaknya apalagi luhan memujinya dengan kata pacarnya yang paling tampan, sehun tau walaupun itu hanya sekedar pujian palsu, tapi itu sukses membuat sehun berbunga bunga .

sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan _'aku yang mebuatnya dia teransang seperti itu, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab. yah baiklah ini untuk yang terakhir. . lagipula hari ini aku bosan selali, lumayan buat melepas bosan. Yang sakit ini bukan aku ini kok hhh'_

"oke baiklah, ini kemauan mu ya.. jangan salahkan aku jika aku bermain kasar."

Dengan cepat sehun membalikkan posisi luhan menjadi dibelakang dinding, sehun menatap kedua mata luhan dengan sangat tajam, dengan secepat kilat sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan . sehun mulai melumat kuat bibir luhan . luhan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil membalas lumatan sehun, kedua tangannya dia rangkul di leher sehun "eugh~"

Tangan sehun mulai mengelus ngelus dada luhan sampai keperut luhan , tangannya sekarang mulai berpindah kearah kedua nipple luhan.. dia elus kedua nipple luhan sesekali dia cubit nipple nya "eumh… mmhh nghh~ "luhan mulai mendesah karna sentuhan sehun yg membuatnya semakin ingin melakukannya (?)

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dan beralih menelusup masuk ke sela sela leher luhan, dia jilati leher luhan setelah itu dia cium leher luhan dengan menghisapnya kuat. luhan memiringkan kepalanya agar sehun lebih leluasa menikmati lehernya.

"eumh~ eunghh…..."luhan merem melek karna sentuhan sehun yang semkin menjadi jadi . tangan sehun meraba raba resleting celana luhan, dia membuka kancing celana luhan dengan buru buru, sehun lansung menurunkan celana luhan sehingga celana seragam luhan merosot kbawah dan hanya tertinggal underwear luhan, dan sangat jelas junior luhan menegang dibalik underwearnya.

Tanga sehun mulai meremas remas junior luhan dengan kencang dan hisapan dileher luhan semakin kuat bagaikan vampire yang sangat kelaparan , luhan lansung meremas rambut sehun dengan kuat sambil mengerang nikmat .

Sehun menurunkan underwear luhan kebawah , sehun berhenti menghisap leher luhan , dia mulai berjongkok berhadapan dengan junior luhan, tampa berlama lama lagi dia lansung melahap habis junior luhan , dia mulai memajukan mundurkan mulutnya di junior luhan

"anghhh… mmhhh.. lebih cepattt..uhhh"luhan terus mendorong dorong kepala sehun sehingga sehun semakin dalam melahap junior luhan . sehun semakin cepat memajukan mundurkan mulutnya dan sesekali dia gigit pelan .

Luhan semakin mengerang kencang dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekana kekiri sambil memejamkan matanya kuat kuat, wajahnya sudah dibasahi keringatnya . "eunghhh euhh anhhh ahh anhhh se—hun ah "

Sehun mengkulum junior luhan dengan penuh nafsu , sehun disela sela kulumannya sedikit mendesah nikmat . luhan semakin menjambakkin rambut sehun yang sudah berantakan karenanya . "ahhh~ ini nik-mat sehunie"

Junior luhan sudah berkedut, sedikit lagi klimaksnya. Sehun dengan kecepatan maksimal dia mengkulum junior luhan .

SYURR~

Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan banyak cairannya dimulut sehun , sehun tidak lansung menelannya . dia mula berdiri ingin menyalurkan cairan luhan ke mulut luhan, luhan sebenernya tidak tau jika sehun ingin menyalurkan cairannya dia menatap sehun heran ."kau mau apa?"tanya luhan

Tapi sehun tidak mengubris pertanyaan luhan dan mulai mencium bibir luhan, tapi luhan lansung mendorong tubuh sehun "aku tidak mau memakannya! Itu menjijikan."katanya

Tapi sehun tidak mau kalah, dia mendekati luhan lagi dia menarik kedua tangan luhan dan dia satukan dia cengkram kuat kedua tangan luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan dia lansung mengayunkan tangan luhan kea rah atas kepala luhan dan dia tahan dengan kencang

"sehun! aku tidak mau! jangan paksa aku"luhan membrontak dan terus menggerakkan badannya , tapi sehun lansung sangat merapatkan badannya dengan luhan . tangan kiri sehun memegang kedua pipi luhan, luhan menggerakkan kepala kekana kekiri "AKU TIDAKK MAU!"

Sehun menatap tajam mata luhan dan menahan kepala luhan agar tidak kesana kemari, dia apit kedua pipi luhan dengan kuat sehingga bibir luhan terbuka , sehun dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan luhan . sehun memindahkan cairan luhan yang berada dimulutnya ke mulut luhan dengan melalui lidahnya .c"EUGHHH~ "luhan tetap menolaknya dengan terus mendorong lidah sehun, tapi sehun terus memasukkan cairan luhan dengan paksaan sehingga luhan akhirnya harus menyerah .

Setelah sehun memasukkan semua cairan luhan dari mulutnya , dia lansung melepaskan tautan bibirnya . dia menutup bibir luhan dengan tangannya "telan, kau harus merasakannya.. kalau tidak kau telan aku akan menghentikannya sampai sini"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan ingin menangis tapi sehun acuh dengan tatapan itu , luhan menggelengkan kepalanya .

"baby ku, ayo telan.. itukan cairanmu sayang. "sehun mengecup pelipis luhan dengan lembut , luhan menutup matanya ,dengan sangat ragu dia menelan smua cairannya .

GLEK

Sehun tersenyum senang dia melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari mulut luhan dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kedua tangan luhan, tangan luhan lansung merosot kebawah .

"baiklah.. kita bermain intinya ."

Sehun membuka kancing celananya dan menarik kebawah resletingnya , dia dengan cepat menurunkan celana seragamnya dan underwearnya . sudah sangat terlihat junior luhan begitu mengancung .

Sehun mengarahkan juniornya ke hole luhan , tampa berlama lama lagi sehun memasukkan juniornya ke hole luhan "AKHHHH AKHHH SA—KITT"erang luhan kesakitan ketika sehun memasukkan paksa juniornya ke hole luhan .

"maafkan aku luhan kalau aku melakukannya sedikit dengan paksaan, aku ingin cepat selesai , jadi tahan ne. ini kemaunmu bukan?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat kuat sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat untu menahan jeritannya yang terus ingin keluar , sehun terus memasukkan paksa juniornya ke holeh luhan yang masih sangat sempit .

"ARGGHHHHH AHHH AHHH EUNHHH SA—KITTT "luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri sambil memejamkannya matanya kuat kuat .

Sehun seperti di tulikan dia terus memasukkan terus juniornya tampa ada kelembutan sama sekali, dia melakukannya sangat berbeda seperti kemarin dia memasukkannya dengan lembut, kali ini sehun benar benar tidak sabaran memasukkan juniornya, dia sama sekali tidak ada prihatin dengan luhan yang terus mengerang kesakitan .

"OUGHHH SE—HUN SA—KITT! AHHH ANHHH AHHH"

Junior sehun akhirnya masuk semua kedalam hole luhan , sehun terdiam sebentar menunggu luhan berhenti mengerang, dia memandang luhan yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air matanya , sedikit rasa kasihan didalam hatinya melihat luhan sampai menangis seperti itu "mianhe baby.. aku menyakitimu lagi."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "gwen—gwenchana.. lanjutkan saja"

"kau serius?"

"ne"

"baiklah"

Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya "akhh ahh umhhh teruss.. semakin dalam "desah luhan sambil memeluk leher sehun .

Junior sehun terus menusuk nusuk dalam hole luhan "ahh mmhh "sehun mulai mendesah pelan .

"AHH MMHHH IYAA DISITUU! AHH NIKMATNYAA ahh akhh ahh"luhan mendesah nikmat sambil memeluk leher sehun dengan erat .

Sehun mempercepat genjotannya juniornya di hole luhan , kedua tangan sehun mulai memlintir nipple luhan. luhan semakin menggila karna sentuhan sehun "aahhhh ahhh se—hunn ahh ahhh"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang berjalan, sehun sadar dengan suara langkah dari seseorang diluar , sehun mendorong tubuh luhan sehingga terlepas pelukan luhan yang berada di leher sehun, sehun lansung membungkam bibir luhan dengan bibirnya agar desahan luhan tidak terdengar sampai keluar .

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah seseorang semakin mendekati pintu kamar mandi sehun dan luhan, jantung sehun sudah berdetak sangat kencang dia takut ketawan basah sedang bercinta di kamar mandi, apalgi jika ketauan dengan guru, biasanya guru selalu mengecek ke kamar mandi jika ada anak muridnya tidak ada dikelasnya .

Sehun menghentikan aksi menggejotnya agar luhan bisa tenang sedikit di posisinya , sehun melepaskan tautan bibir dengan bibir luhan "sstt. Ada seseorang berjalan kemari"bisik sehun dikuping luhan, luhan lansung membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan sehun .

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah seseorang semakin terdengar di kuping sehun dan luhan, mereka beruda sudah jantungan karna seseorang itu pasti sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi yang mereka berdua tempati

"apakah didalam sini luhan?"tanya seseorang diluar, luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia tau itu adalah susara baekhyun

"ne baekhyun, wae?"balas luhan

"kenapa lama sekali di kamar mandi? Junsu sam sudah menayakan dirimu, kau ngapain dikamar mandi lama sekali"

"e—aku aku sedang buang air hehehe.. mianhe lama soalnya tadi pagi aku banyak memakan ramyun yang sangat pedas, jadinya seperti ini."

"jinja? yasudah aku tunggu ne.. cepat yaa buang airnya "

"ehh tidak usah ditunggu, nanti kau dimarahi junsu park"

"justru aku disuruh keluar disuruh untuk membawamu ke kelas , gwenchana aku tunggu."

"ta-tapi ehh.. ituu.. eumhh bisakah kau menunggunya diluar toilet aku malu jika kau menunggu didekat daerah sini hehhe"

"oke baiklah. Jangan lama lama ne"

"sip"

Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari depan toilet yang sedang dipakai hunhan bercinta-,-

Setelah baekhyun benar benar pergi dari toilet itu, luhan memandang sehun "lanjutkan lagi, dengan lebih cepat.."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "tenang baby.."

Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat, sehingga suara gesekan junior sehun menggema didalam toilet itu . luhan mulai mendesah nikmat lagi sambil mencengkram kuat rambut sehun .

Sehun menangkup wajah luhan dan lansung mencium bibir luhan dengan begitu ganasnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya , sehun melumat kasar bibir luhan , luhan juga membalas lumatan brutal sehun.

Sehun mengerakkan kepalanya kekana kiri mencium bibir luhan , dan luhan juga membalas lumatan sehun dengan mengerakkan kepalanya, walaupun dia sedikit kesulitan menyamai ciuman sehun yang sangat brutal menurutnya .

Tangan sehun mulai memainkan kedua nipple luhan dengan mencubit cubitnya kecil, luhan benar benar menggila disana dia meresakan kenitmatan yang sangat double ."mmhhh eungghhhhh mmmhhhh amhhhhh mmhhh mphhtttt"

Luhan juga tidak mau kalah dia meraba raba badan sehun, dia mengelus ngelus nipple sehun dengan sedikit mencupitnya, setelah itu dia lansung memlintir nipple sehun dengan sedikit kuat . sehun juga tidak mau kalah dia memlintir nipple luhan dengan kuat . "mmmaahhhhh"

Luhan mulai kehabisan oksigen, dia mendorong pelan bedan sehun sehingga tautan bibirnya terlepas dengan sangat terdengar suara kedua bibir mereka berdua terlepas .

"hahh hahh hahhhh"luhan mengatur nafasnya yang menderu kencang, sehun juga mengatus nafasnya yang tidak beraturan .

Setelah mereka berdua sudah mengatur nafasnya, mereka berdua saling pandang . "kau tau?wajahmu itu terlihat sangat sexy babyhhh"goda sehun dengan smirknya, luhan masih memegang bahu sehun dan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang terus ingin mendesah karna junior sehun tidak berhentin menusuk nusuk hole luhan

"ja—gan meng—godaku babyhh.. aku sedang di ujung kenikmatan… mmhhh ahh anhh uhhh ohhh lebih cepattt …. Ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh"desah luhan semakin menjadi jadi karna sehun semakin mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya .

Sehun mencium nipple kanan luhan dengan menghisap hisapnya, luhan semakin berteriak mendesahh "huaahhh…. Aahhhh ahhh mmhhhh haaahhh te—russs….. eunghhhh "

Sehun berpindah menghisap nipple kiri luhan, dengan menggigit kecil nipple luhan . luhan semakin mengelijang dan meremas remas rambut sehun "arghhh ahhh ahh ahhh a—ku dikit lagi klimaksss"

Junior sehun semakin menrjang nerjang hole luhan dengan begitu cepat, karna dia juga sedikit lagi klimaksnya .

Sehun sudah puas menghisapi nipple luhan , dia sekarang lebih fokus dengan genjotannya.

SREKK

SREKK

SREKK

(ceritanya suara decitannya yaa, bukan kantong keresek -.- )

Syurrr

Mereka berdua sampai puncaknya, sehun mengeluarkan banyak cairannya di hole luhan, dan luhan memuncratkan cairannya di perut luhan.

Luhan mengehembuskan nafasnya lega tampa sengaja dia menjatuhkan badannya di pelukan sehun karna terlalu kelelahan . sehun sebenernya yang paling lelah melakukan itu.

"baby, cepat pakai bajumu… nanti baekhyun curiga denganmu berlama lama di kamarmandi"bisik sehun dikuping luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan badannya dari sehun, sehun menarik underwearnya dan celana seragamnya . dia juga menarikkan kembali underwear luhan dan celana seragamnya dia pasangkan kembali kancing celananya, luhan mengambil baju seragamnya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu, dia lansung memasangkan bajunya dan mengancingkan bajunya dengan cepat .

Sehun merapikan rambut luhan yang sangat berantakan, dia tata tapi rambut luhan agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Setelah sudah terlihat lumayan rapi , sehun mengelapi keringet di wajah luhan , sisa air mata luhan , dan saliva mereka berdua yang mengalir kemana mana di dagu luhan.

Sehun memutar kerannya dan dia tampung air itu kedua tangannya, setelah sudah sedikit penuh dia usap ke wajah luhan agar bersih .

Setelah luhan sudah beres dengan penampilannya, sehun tersenyum "sudah rapi… bersikaplah seperti biasa ne. "ucap sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut luhan

Luhan membalas senyuman sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne"

"kau bisa jalan kan? aku takut kau jalan kesakitan."

"gwenchana aku bisaa.. aku pergi dulu ne"

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan sekilas sebelum luhan meninggalkannya"ne hati hati"

Luhan memutar knop pintu itu dan menariknya , dia mulai berjalan keluar dengan berjalan terseok seok . dia menahan sedikit rasa sakit di hole nya .

….

Disepanjang jalan luhan benar benar menderita menaha rasa sakit diholenya, tapi dia sekuat tenanga menahannya agar tidak dicurigai baekhyun . sebenernya baekhyun sedikit curiga melihat keanehan dari cara luhan berjalan tapi baekhyun tidak mengambil pusing

Sampai didepan kelasnya mereka berdua membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendekati junsu sam yang sdang menerangkan pelajaran di papa tulis

"jeosonghamnida sam, perut ku sakit sekali jadi aku lama dikamar mandi . jeosonghamnida"luhan terus membungkukkan badannya dengan junsu sam, luhan rasanya ingin menangis karna saat dia membungkukkan badannya rasa sakit diholenya makin menyerangnya

"ne, kalian berdua boleh duduk"ucap junsu sam memberbolehkan mereka berdua duduk, baekhyun luhan mulai berjalan ketempat duduknya

"chankaman luhan"panggil junsu sam itu, baekhyun dan luhan kembali membalikkan badannya

Junsu sam mulai mendekati luhan dengan tatapan mengintrogasi , luhan mulai ketakutan dia takut ada sesuatu yang membuat guru itu curiga, tapi junsu sam menatap kearah baju luhan tepatnya di betnya " OH SEHUN? kenapa di bet ini bernama oh sehun? bukankan namamu xi luhan?"tanya junsu sam dengan menatap heran .

Luhan lansung kaget dan melirik betnya dia lansung menepuk jidatnya "e—itu eumhh oh yaa.. kemaren aku menginap dirumahnya, mungkin seragam kami tertukar sam hehehhe"

"jinjaa? tapi tadi aku melihat bet mu masih xi luhan.."

"ahh sam mungkin kau salah lihat, orang dari tadi oh sehun namanya"

"oh begitu yasudah kau kembali duduk ."

Tatapan anak anak semuanya menuju kearah luha dengan tatapan susah diartikan mereka sudah mengira yang 'iya iya' apa yang dilakukan luhan dan sehun, apalgi bercak merah yang begitu membekas di leher luhan.. ahh sabar saja yaa yang menjadi fans nya sehun.

…..

Seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan coolnya dengan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya sambil menyeret kopernya , tak henti henti namja itu tersenyum senyum setelah sampai di airport incheon "ahhh koreaa.. aku kembali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginjak Negara tempat kelahiranku ."gumam namja itu sambil menyeret kopernya

"kira kira luhan bagaimana ya kabarnya, apakah dia masih semanis dulu. Aku tidak sabar berjumpa dengannya. jika aku bertemu dengannya aku lansung menyatakan perasaanku dengannya. aku sudah cukup lama menunggu moment ini hhhh"katanya sambil tersenyum senyum memikirkan namja yang bernama luhan .

T

B

C

_**PART SELANJUTNYA**_

_**BRUKK**_

"_**ka—kau? Apakah kau luhan"**_

"_**ne aku luhan"**_

"_**sungguh kau luhan? ini aku kai.. "**_

"_**mwo? kai?"**_

"_**HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"**_

"_**kau kira aku percaya dengan foto bodohmu ini?"**_

"_**iya! Aku berpacaran dengannya hanya memafaatkan tubuhnya? Hahaha namja yang kau sukai itu bahkan sering ku setubuhi, namja itu memang bodoh! "**_

"_**BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN!"**_

"_**luhan ku mohon jangan percaya dengan sehun, sehun tidak benar benar menyukaimu—"**_

"_**CUKUP KAI! ! AKU MUAK DENGANMU TERUS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, SEHUN MENYUKAIKU.. DAN AKU JUGA MENYUKAINYA! JANGAN MERUSAK HUBUNGANKU!"**_

"_**LUHAN AKU LEBIH MENCITAIMU DARIPADA SEHUN BRENGSEK ITU! DIA HANYA MEMANFAATKAN MU KUMOHON LUHAN PERCAYA"**_

_**PLAKK**_

"_**ini balasannya karna kau membuat XXX bunuh diri! Aku akan terus menyiksa luhan!"**_

|I|

maafkaannnn sayaaaaaaaaa kenapaa FF ini NC sekalii huaaahhh kenapa otak saya jadi mesum seperti ini, jangan marah yaa karna nc nya kebangetan -,- jangan ngira aku ini mesum , sebenernya aku ini masih polos polos seperti bayi baru lahir#plak eh seriusann.. jangan ngira aku ini mesumm T_T huahh aku ga mau dibilang mesumm gara gara bikin NCT.T tanganku ini ga sejalan dengan otakku yang masih polos *loh? Jadi intinya aku masih polos titik , catet aku masih polos dan tidak mengerti kata NC, sex, yadong atau apapunlah itu.

ohya, doakan guru fisika aku jarang masuk soalnya kalo dia tiap hari masuk tiada hari tampa tugas bergelimpangan W('A'W jadi aku susah ngelanjutin FF T.T

bdw, don't forget leave comment :')


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR : RUNKOO

CAST : HUNHAN

SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL, KAI

GENRE : Romance, humor, dll

RATED : M

BOY x BOY

DON'T BASH!

HAPPY READING ;;)

.

.

.

.

.

-sehun house

Sehun dikamar hanya tebaring dikamarnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, dia masih memikirkan saudara sepupunya ah atau lebih tepat saudara musuh berbuyutannya itu sudah sampai dikorea, bahkan orang itu sudah ada diruang tamu sedang berbincang bincang banyak hal dengan keluarganya , keluarga sehun memang sangat menyayangi kai dari dulu bahkan mereka lebih menyayangi kai daripada sehun yang asli anak dari keluarga oh , sehun sering berfikir sebenernya anaknya itu kai atau sehun? kenapa selalu kai yg di puji puji dan di sayang sayang oleh kedua orantuanya?

Terlebih lagi ketika 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu benar benar membuat sehun semakin muak dengan kai. Sehun sering iri dengan kai. Semua yang dia inginkan selalu kai yang mendapatkannya. Dari orang yang dia sukai, barang yang dia mau, kasih sayang yang lebih dari orang tuanya.. kai selalu memiliki semua itu, sehun selama ini hanya bisa bersabar tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Jadi ketika sehun mengetahui kai begitu menyukai luhan, dia jadi berniat membalaskan dendamnya bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang dia sukai direbut bahkan orang itu meninggal karna hanya kai .

Sehun mengambil bingkai foto yang berada di dekat meja, dia memandangi foto itu sambil tersenyum "walaupun aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. andai saja kau bisa menyukaiku dan tidak menyukai kai, kau tidak akan mati muda seperti ini demi kai brengsek itu!"sehun memandang foto yeoja itu sedikit tajam dan tatapan sayu "tapi aku akan membalaskan dendanmu dengan kai dan luhan. mianhe, aku sudah menghianatimu bercinta dengan seorang namja yg kau benci. itu hanya terpaksa jangan marah denganku, aku selalu mencintaimu- "

TOK TOK TOK

"sehun, ayo makan malam"

Sehun menoleh mendengar suara hyungnya "aku tidak lapar hyung"

"eomma menyuruhku memaksamu makan malam bersama, ayolah sehun ."

"haishh bilang eomma aku tidak nafsu makan!"

"tidak nanti kau sakit lagi ! ayo keluar sebelum eomma yang memaksamu kemari.."

Sehun hanya menggeram kesal di membangunkan badannya dan turun dari ranjangnya berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya

KLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah jutek, datar, benar benar tidak ada ekspreksi apapun diwajahnya . dia mnutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan pergi melewati suho . suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sehun "anak ini"

…

Ketika mereka semua berkumpul bersama di meja makan, sehun hanya terdiam , dengan disertai wajah datarnya sambil memakan makanannya dengan sedikit kesal . dia melihat eommanya terus memuji muji kai dan terus membandingkan dirinya. Sehun semakin muak melihat eommanya .

"kai kau tinggal dengan kami saja, disini masih banyak kamar yang kosong "tawar eomma sehun sambil memakan makananya

"eumh gwenchana, aku sudah tinggal di apartemen "balas kai sambil tersenyum

"kenapa tidak disini? Apakah rumah tante tidak membuatmu nyaman? apa tante harus merenov rumah tante biar kai mau disini"

Sehun memakan makanannya semakin kesal_'demi si brengsek itu, eomma rela merenov rumah? Ck.. apa apaan eomma, aku meminta merenov kamar ku dia tidak mau! apakah aku sebenarnya anak buangan ! '_sehun terus menggrutu dalam hati sambil memakan makanannya dengan kasar . suho yang melihat adiknya seperti merendam marahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"gwenchana tante, tidak usah sampai merenov. Aku hanya ingin mandiri tinggal sendiri. "

"baiklah kalau gitu , tante tidak memaksa. Kalau kau membutuhkan makanan atau apapun , telfon tante ya atau hubungin suho dan sehun."

"ne, tante.."

Sehun dengan cepat menyelesaikan makanannya, dia mengambil minum dan meneguknya. Setelah sudah dia meninggalkan meja makan tampa berpamitan dengan semua orang yang berada di meja makan.

Eommanya hanya geleng geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya"mianhe kai, dia memang selalu begitu. Kau tau sendiri bukan?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya "ne, mungkin dia tidak senang aku disini"

"ah tidak, dia senang kok kau kesini jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang selalu seperti itu. "

Sehun yang mendengar perbincangan eommanya dia semakin bergumam kesal_'SEBENARNYA ANAK EOMMA ITU SIAPA!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa banyak buku dengan sedikit kesusahan sambil terus mengeluh karna banyak anak anak yang berlalu lalang menutupi jalannya . "dasar anak kelas 2, sudah masuk seperti ini mereka semua masih saja di luar lingkungan kelas ck"cibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Luhan menegur kumpulan namja yang sedang duduk sambil bercanda canda "hey hey kalian.. bukankah ini sudah jam pelajaran? Kenapa kalian masih diluar?"

Namja namja itu lansung kaget ketika menerima teguran dari seseorang, tapi ketika mengetahui itu luhan mereka lansung berjingkrak senang , mereka lansung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan luhan "di kelas kami tidak seongsaenim sunbae"ucap salah satu mereka dengan tersenyum menggoda -,-"

"ck, sana masuk! Walaupun tidak guru kalian harus menghormati teman teman kalian yang sedang belajar"omel luhan dengan mereka, mereka bukannya ketakutan malah terpesona melihat luhan memarahi mereka

"sunbae galak sekali, kita kan hanya menghirup udara alami diluar"

"ck, memangnya kalian selama ini menghirup udara ciptaan? Sampai baru sekarang kalian menghirup udara alami, jangan banyak alasan masuk sana!"

"ne ne sunbae kita masuk, tapi sebelumnya kita minta sesuatu"

Luhan hanya menggernyit "mwo?"

"bolehkah kami bersalaman dengan sunbae"

"permintaan macam apa ini? aku ini bukan artis, lagi pula mana mungkin aku bersalaman dengan kalian. Kalian tidak lihat aku membawa apa ,hah"

Salah satu namja dari mereka lansung mengambil buku buku di tangan luhan, luhan lansung kaget"ya! kau mau apakan buku itu"

Namja berambut coklat itu lansung meletakkan buku buku itu di kursi panjang dekat kelasnya "nah, kan bukunya sudah ku pindahkan, jadi kita bisa bersalaman bukan?"namja itu tersenyum manis kearah luhan, luhan berdecak sambil geleng geleng .

"siapa nama kalian?"tanya luhan

"aku jungkook"namja itu yang tadi meletakkan buku luhan

"aku zelo, nama paling termanis luhan sunbae"namja itu menggerling genit dengan luhan

"aku gikwang , aku paling terkenal disini kkk"

"aku ilhoon sunbae, aku namja yang paling jago gwiyomi lohh"

(ini kok bias gue semuanya nyantol?-,- )

Luhan hanya menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya melihat 4 namja itu "ck, yasudah kalian ingin bersalaman denganku bukan?"luhan mengayunkan tangannya di depan mereka

Mereka semua lansung berebutan untuk paling pertama untuk bersalaman dengan luhan , "aku duluan! Zelo kau sana!"gikwang mendorong zelo

"yaa! aku duluan! Aku yang memindahkan bukunya"jungkook mendorong zelo gikwang dan ilhoon

"aniyaa aku duluann, yang paling tampanlah harus pertamaa"

"hey, aku lebih tampan.. luhan sunbae lebih terpesona denganku!"

"kau jangan bermimpi, wajahmu saja seperti yeoja mana mau luhan sunbae"

"ck, kalian menyingkirlah! Aku lebih manly dari kalian!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya kesal "yaa! jangan berebutan seperti itu! aku ini bukan artis yang harus kalian perebutkan! Berhenti bertengkar sebelum aku memanggil guru untuk menyeret kalian kelapangan!"bentak luhan dengan mereka semua, mereka semua lansung diam .

Luhan memandang satu persatu namja di hadapannya_'ck, apakah mereka menyukaiku? Tampangnya masih dibilang berkelas tapi kelakuannya begitu bodoh'_

"apa kalian menyukaiku?"tanya luhan sambil menaikkah alisnya, mereka semua mengangguk ngangguk cepat

"apa alasannya kalian menyukaiku? "

"karna sunbae maniss"kata zelo cepat

"dan sunbae imut, baik hati, lembutt."tambah jungkook

"sunbae juga sangat pintarr, mungkin saja jika aku jadian dengan sunbae aku bisa diajarkan sunbae setiap hari dan aku bisa jadi pintar di kelas"ucap ilhoon

"dan sunbae juga sebenarnya dilihat lihat cantik kkk"kata gikwang disertain cengiran khasnya

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka semua" Aku tidak lembut kok, aku ini galak, apa kalian masih menyukaiku."

"tentu saja"serantak mereka semua

"tapi aku sudah punya pacar, apa kalian tidak tau? "

Mereka semua lansung menunduk lesu mendengar perkataan luhan "justru itu sunbae, kami sangat patah hati sampai sekarang, sunbae sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya kenapa sunbae menyukai sehun?"tanya jungkook dengan wajah innocentnya

"haishh sudahlah, cepatlah kalian masuk ke kelas!"bentak luhan lagi dengan mereka, tapi mereka menggeleng cepat

"kami belom bersalaman dengan sunbae"

Luhan hanya menggerem melihat namja namja itu yang menyebalkannya tidak jauh beda dengan sehun "baiklah, jangan ada yang berebut. kalian ini apa tidak punya pacar? Kalian sebenarnya cukup tampan.. lebih baik jangan menyukaiku lagi."

Mereka semua menggeleng cepat "kami belom mempunyai pacar, kan kami fans setia luhan sunbae."mereka semua menyengir dan mulai berbaris di depan luhan untuk bersalaman _'kenapa hoobe ku begitu gila, ku kira hanya sehun yang tidak waras.'_

Luhan mulai menyalamin jungkook "sunbae boleh aku memelukmu? Aku janji tidak akan mengejar sunbae lagi."bisiknya, luhan memutar bola matanya malas "baiklah"

Jungkook lansung memeluk luhan dengan eratt dan setelah itu melepaskannya , giliran zelo yang bersalaman dengan luhan, luhan menyalamin zelo (udah kaya lebaran salam salaman_._ ) zelo tidak melepas genggaman tangan luhan dia lansung mencium punggung tangan luhan

Luhan lansung menarik paksa tangannya"YA! apa yang kau lakukan"maki luhan dengan zelo

"itu perlakuan untuk tuan putri luhan "katanya dengan menyengir, luhan bergidik melihat zelo dan sekarang giliran gikwang yang bersalaman dengan luhan

"sunbae, tanganmu halus sekali… "kata gikwang sambil mengelus tangan luhan, luhan lansung menarik tangannya . gikwang mendekati luhan "sunbae bolehkah aku mengelus wajahmu? Aku janji setelah ini akan mendukung mu dengan sehun walaupun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam hatiku begitu sakit *sumpah ini lebay* "bisik gikwang dengan disertai wajah polosnya .

Luhan berdecak melihat gikwang "ck, baiklah"

Gikwang tersenyum senang dan tangan kanannya meraih wajah luhan dia tersenyum melihat wajah luhan, dia mengelusnya begitu lembut "sehun beruntung sekali memilikimu, sunbae kenapa kau manis sekali. doakan aku sunbae aku mempunyai pacar wajahnya seperti ini"gikwang menelusuri wajah luhan dengan tangannya, tangannya berhenti ketika ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir luhan , dia tergiur melihat bibir cerry luhan rasanya ingin dia kecup bibirnya .

Luhan melihat tatapan gikwang tertuju ke bibirnya dia lansung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menurunkan tangan gikwang yang berada di wajahnya dia takut gikwang akan melakukan lebih jauh"sudah masuk sana!"titahnya dengan galak

Gikwang hanya cemberut dan berbalik badan untuk bersiap pergi tapi tiba tiba dia membalikkan badannya lagi dengan secepat kilat dia mencium bibir luhan dan lansung berlari kabur sebelum luhan mencekik nya .

"YAA! DASAR HOOBE KURANG AJAR!"pekik luhan kesal sambil menggenggam tangannya, dan sekarang giliran ilhoon yang menyalami luhan, sebenarnya sudah tidak mood lagi karna gikwang yang mencium bibirnya .

Ilhoon mengayunkan tangannya didepan luhan dengan senyuman imutnya "sunbae giliran aku"  
luhan menghela nafas kesal dan menyalamin tangan ilhoon dengan cepat .

"sudah sana ke kelas! Tidak ada permintaan apapun"kata luhan dengan nada kesal, ilhoon lansung cemberut

"kok aku dimarahin sih sunbae? Aku akan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"mata ilhoon lansung berkaca kaca layaknya seperti kucing yang kesasar dihutan .

"mianhae, aku hanya kesal dengan temanmu"ucap luhan menyesal memarahi ilhoon

"gwenchana sunbae, aku tidak meminta apapun kok. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu "

"mwo?"

Ilhoon mendekati luhan begitu dekat "sunbae, sehun apa sering melakukan ini"ilhoon mendakati luhan begitu dekat, luhan lansung mendorong ilhoon

"kau mau apa, hah!"

"sunbae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jika benar iya apa yang aku lakukan denganmu sama seperti sehun sering lakukan, berhatil hatilah dengan sehun. "ilhoon mulai mendekati luhan lagi, walaupun luhan ketakutan dengan ilhoon , ilhoon tiba tiba menjilat leher luhan mengecupnya "pernakah sehun melakukan ini?"bisik ilhoon, luhan dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya

Ilhoon melakukan aksi keduanya , dia mengelus leher luhan sampai ke dada luhan "pernahkah ini?"luhan mengangukkan kepalanya lagi . ilhoon menurunkan tangannya tepat dicelana luhan, tampa sepengetahuan luhan dia lansung meremasnya dan membuat luhan membelakkan matanya, luhan lansung mendorong ilhoon "YA! APA KAU GILA!"

"mianhe, aku hanya mempraktekkannya. Apa sehun sering melakukan itu?"tanya ilhoon.

Luhan tidak menjawabnya "apa hak mu memberi tahumu! Itu privasi orang"kata luhan dengan sedikit kesal

Ilhoon tersenyum tipis "gwenchana, hanya denganku.. aku takut kau terjebak dengannya, dan sunbae bisa berhati hati jika sehun melakukan itu"

"apa maksudmu!"

"gwenchana, kau akan tau sendiri. Sekarang jawab dulu apa sehun sering melakukan itu denganmu?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar dia mengangukkan kepalanya

"jika sehun melakukan itu hanya sesekali itu masih wajar, tapi jika dia terus melakukannya berkali kali.. kau harus berhati hati dengannya, dia akan melakukan itu tidak memandang tempat dimanapun berada bahkan jika ada orangpun dia melakukannya.. sunbae harus berhati hati, biasanya jika orang seperti itu dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu dan tidak tulus mencintaimu. Apalagi jika dia terus mengajakmu melakukan sex, ahh kau harus berhati hati sunbae"

Luhan terdiam memikirkan perkataan ilhoon_'sehun selalu melakukan itu denganku, apa benar dia tidak tulus mencintaiku? '_

"semoga saja sehun tidak seperti apa yang aku katakan hhhh~ sayang sekali jika sunbae hanya sebagai bonekanya, sehun tidak mungkin seperti itu bukan? Yahh sunbae kan sangat manis, sehun juga tidak tega mempermainkanmu kkk.. aku ke kelas ne, byee sunbae yeoppo"ilhoon melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam kelas .

Luhan terdiam mematung memikirkan perkataan ilhoon dia takut sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan ilhoon, luhan terduduk di kursi panjang itu dia mengambil buku buku yang tadi di letakkan jungkook di bangku . "ahh jinja gara gara hoobe bodoh itu aku jadi lama, nanti heechul memarahiku jika lama kembali"luhan lansung buru buru berjalan kedepan tampa melihat arah jalan

Di depannya ada seorang namja dengan jalan terburu dengan melihat satu persatu tulisan di papan di depan pintu "sial, pasti ini sudah masuk… ahh aku lupa dimana kelasku"gumannya sambil terus berjalan melihat satu persatu papan nama didepan pintu .

BRUKK

"akh"

Namja itu tidak sengaja menabrak kencang luhan yang sedang membawa banyak buku , buku luhan semuanya jatuh dengan bersekaran di lantai . luhan lansung memunguti buku bukunya, namja yang menabrak itu berjongkok sambil ikut merapikan buku luhan "mianhe, aku tidak melihat jalan. "katanya meminta maaf

"ne gwenchana gwenchana, aku juga tidak melihat jalan"balasnya dengan menyusun tumpukan bukunya , namja itu menyerahkan stengah buku yang jatuh , dan luhan menerimanya "kamsamhamnida"ucapnya

Namja itu mulai berdiri dan luhan juga berdiri tapi masih dengan menunduk sambil merapikan buku bukunya . "sekali lagi aku minta maaf "kata namja itu dengan luhan .

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap namja itu "ne, cheonma "ucap luhan sambil tesenyum manis

Namja itu yang melihat wajah luhan dia lansung kaget, luhan yang tadinya ingin pergi lansung di tahan . namja itu memegang pipi luhan sambil melihat wajah luhan dengan intens "ka—kau apakah kau luhan?"

"ne aku luhan "

Namja itu lansung kaget dan tidak percaya , dia lansung memeluk luhan dengan erat "sungguh kau luhan? ini aku kai"katanya dengan bahagia. Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya "mwo? kai?"

"ne, apakah kau tak mengenalku? 4 tahun yang lalu kau yg menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir mati di tengah jalan? luhanie.. my deer "kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan

Luhan menatap kai dengan intens dia mulai mengingat ngingat wajah kai, berapa detik kemudian luhan lansung membelakkan matanya karna dia mulai mengingat kai "benarkah ini? ka—kau kai?"luhan ternganga sambil menjatuhkan kembali tumpukan buku itu , matanya lansung berlinang"apakah aku sedang bermimpi"luhan menepuk nepuk pipinya

"tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi ini aku nyata aku kai luhan, aku temanmu 4 tahun yang lalu.."

Luhan lansung memeluk kai dengan erat sambil menangis "hikshikshiks bogoshipo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey kau kenapa lagi , hem? Mood itu selalu berubah setiap hari ya" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sehun yang dari tadi mencoret coret kertasnya dengan begitu kesal

"arghhh brengsekk brengsekkk! Kenapa harus bersekolah disini si brengsek itu!"—sehun terus mencoret coret kertasnya dengan begitu kesal .

"siapa maksudmu yang bersekolah disini?"tanya chanyeol

"haishh, aku kan sudah memberitahumu kai kemarin baru pulang kekorea dan dia hari ini bersekolah disinii dan satu kelas dengan KITA!"

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya "MWOYAAAA?"chanyeol berteriak kaget dengan sangat kencang, seluruh pandangan mata melirik kearah chanyeol dan sehun, sehun lansung pura pura membaca buku karna taeyon sam sudah pasti melrik mereka berdua

"CHANYEOL! SEHUN! KELUARR!"

Sehun lansung tersentak "sam kok aku juga keluar? Aku kan diam"

"KU BILANG KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR!"

Sehun mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti chanyeol dari belakang mereka berjalan keluar pintu dengan wajah kesal. lebih tepatnya yang berwajah kesal lebih ke sehun.

BLAM

Sehun menutup pintunya dengan begitu kasar, yah mood sehun sudah sangat buruk ditambah lagi disuruh keluar dari kelas moodnya semakin bertambah buruk

"ck, selalu keluar! Memang tempatku itu belajarnya diluar bukan dikelas"gerutu sehun dengan berjalan kesal

"sorry hun, aku reflek berteriak "ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit bersalah

"gwenchana.. taeyon sam memang tidak menyukaiku tampa kau membuat masalah dia juga akan menyuruhku keluar hanya dengan masalah sepele " chanyeol mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya

"jadi, bukankah kai bersekolah disini hari ini dan dikelas kita? kenapa sekarang tidak ada?"tanya chanyeol dengan sehun

"entahlah! Aku tidak mau memikirkan si brengsek itu."sehun hanya menatap jalan kebawah

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan dia.. apa kita ke kelas luhan biar mood mu membaik"

"chanyeol, aku berpacaran dengannya bukan karna aku menyukainya. . apakah kau berfikir aku berpacarannya dengannya serius?"

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya "bisa jadi bukan? kau bisa berpacarannya dengan serius? Apalagi kau sudah melakukan banyak hal dengannya. "

"tidak! tidak akan.. aku hanya melakukan banyak hal dengannya untuk kesenangan ku tersendiri tidak lebih dari itu. lagi pula sebenernya aku ini tidak gay, untung saja namja yang disukai kai seperti luhan masih ada tampang yeoja, coba seperti dirimu aku masih berfikir beribu kali untuk memacarimu"

"yak! aku juga tidak akan mau berpacaran denganmu , tampangku ini tampan, manly mana mungkin aku dipacari denganmu.. aku merinding membayangkan aku diposisi luhan"

Sehun hanya terkikik geli "hhh~ akupun membayangkan itu jauh lebih merinding jika aku harus terus berciuman denganmu dan melakukan-"

"yaa!yaa! sudah hentikan! Kau membuatku merinding! Itu lebih menyeramkan dari flm insidious, kau tau itu!"

Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihat raut wajah chanyeol dengan wajah jijik "hahahahahahaha yeol, wajahmu itu.. "sehun tertawa sambil memukul mukul bahu chanyeol dengan kencang

"haishh! Diamlah kau sehun, atau luhan aku rebut."

"hey, apa apaan kau membawa bawa nama luhan. ah jangan jangan kau menyukainyaa? Ciyee suka sama luhan, ahh.. apa jangan jangan kau cemburu aku berpacaran dengan luhan?kkkk "

"ck, aku tidak menyukai luhan, aku akui dia memang berwajah sangat manis.. tapi aku lebih baik memacari fans gilaku daripada memacari luhan yang akan berakhir bermasalah dengan keluarga oh."

"kau berlebihan sekali..ckck"

"memang begitu bukan kenyataanya.." Chanyeol tiba tiba berhenti berjalan dan sehun juga berhenti berjalan "wae? Kenapa berhenti"

"itu—itu bukankah luhan? dia beperlukan dengan namja.. lihat itu didekat tangga "tunjuk chanyeol kearah tangga

Sehun lansung mengalihkan pandangannya kedekat tangga, dia lansung membelakkan matanya "BRENGSEK! ITU KAI! SIAL LUHAN BERSAMANYA!"sehun lansung berlari kencang kearah luhan dan kai

"sehun chankaman!"chanyeol lansung ikut mengejar sehun dari belakang .

Sehum tampa ba bi bu dia lansung menarik luhan yang berpelukan dengan kai , luhan lansung kaget tiba tiba ada yang menariknya, kai lansung menatap tajam sehun "apa yang kau lakukan!"kai menarik tangan luhan.

Sehun tidak mau kalah menarik tangan luhan lagi "seharusnya, aku yang bertanya denganmu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku, hah!"

Kai lansung membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan sehun ,Kai menyunggingkan bibirnya "pacar? Hahaha apa kau masih stress sehun karna kematian—"

BUG

"JANGAN PERNAH UCAPKAN NAMANYA DIMULUT BUSUKMU ITU!"sehun lansung menarik luhan dengan kasar menjauh dari kai, luhan kaget melihat sehun memukul wajah kai hingga kai tersungkur kelantai , luhan hanya pasrah ditarik sehun . dan chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun

Kai mengelap darah yang sedikit keluar di bibirnya, dia mengajar sehun dan menarik tangan luhan kepelukannya "mwo! kau mau apa?! dia ini kekasihku!"sehun menarik lagi tangan luhan, tapi kai menariknya lagi .

"kekasih? "kai menatap luhan yang menggigiti tangannya "luhan.. benar kau kekasihnya?"tanya kai dengan luhan, luhan hanya terdiam mematung tidak menjawab pertanyaan kai . sehun menarik tangan luhan kepelukannya, dan lansung mencium bibirnya dengan begitu brutal .

Kai lansung kaget bukan main melihat pemandangan didepannya "SEHUN HENTIKAN!"teriak kai sambil mendorong tubuh sehun, tapi sehun semakin memeluk luhan dengan erat dan semakin menciumnya dengan brutal, luhan sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi perlakuan sehun membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah .

Kai semakin tidak terima melihat sehun mencium luhan seperti itu .

BUG

Kai memukul kencang pipi sehun, sehingga tautan bibir sehun dan luhan terlepas . kai mendekati sehun dan menarik kerah sehun"KAU PECUNDANG! BEGINIKAH KAU MEMBALASKAN DENDAMMU! DASAR BRENGSEKK!"kai lansung memukul wajah sehun dengan kencang sehingga sehun lansung tersungkur kelantai

Kai mendekati sehun lagi untuk memukul sehun lagi, tapi sehun lansung menangkis tangan kai dan lansung menendang kencang perut kai sehingga jadi kai terlentang. Sehun lansung membangunkan badannya dan mendekati kai yang masih terlentang kesakitan , sehun menduduki perut kai dan memukul wajah kai dengan begitu kencang "luhan sudah menjadi milikku jadi bermimpilah untuk merebutnya. . dia sudah pernah ku setubuhi "bisik sehun dengan mengeluarkan smirknya

Kai lansung mendorong tubuh sehun sehingga jadi sehun yang dibawahnya , kai memukuli sehun dengan penuh kebencian "KAU KIRA AKU PERCAYA BODOH!"

Luhan semakin ketakutan melihat mereka berdua saling bergantian memukul , "HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"teriak luhan menengahi mereka berdua yang saling berkelahi .

"SEHUN KAI KUMOHON HENTIKAN! KITA BISA BERBICARA BAIK BAIK BUKAN BERKELAHI SEPERTI INI! KUMOHON HENTIKAN SEHUN KAI!"teriak luhan lagi dengan sangat, mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti berkelahi . luhan menarik sehun yang berada diatas tubuh kai , dan chanyeol membantu kai untuk bangun .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di uks luhan duduk di tepi ranjang di tengah tengah sehun dan kai , luhan bergantian mengobati luka kai dan sehun , "kalian ini apakah saling kenal?"tanya luhan setelah selesai mengobati sehun .

"bahkan mereka berdua bersaudara."seru chanyeol yang terduduk dikursi sambil memainkan gadgetnya .

"ck, bahkan kalian berdua bersaudara, tapi kalian hanya masalah seperti itu berantem "

"aku memukulnya karna dia menciummu luhan.."ucap kai

"wae? Dia pacarku, aku berhak menciumnya ! "balas sehun dengan menatap tajam kai,

"luhan, dia hanya bercandakan jika kau pacarnya?"tanya kai dengan luhan .

Luhan mengehela nafasnya "ne, aku pacarnya"jawab luhan, sehun lansung tersenyum meremehkan kearah kai .

Kai menggeleng tidak percaya"kau bohong luhan, kau pasti disuruhnya.. luhan bilang sejujurnya . kau tidak berpacaran dengannya bukan!"

"sudahlah.. kai sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelasmu, kau masih memakai tas apalagi kau anak baru . dan kau sehun kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kelas? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu"perintah luhan dengan sehun dan kai .

"aku disuruh keluar dari kelas, kau sendiri kenapa berada diluar,hem?"tanya sehun sambil mengelus pipi luhan , kai melihat sehun mengelus elus pipi luhan dia lansung mendorong tangan sehun hingga terlepas tangan sehun dari pipi luhan "jangan pegang pegang dia!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan "wae? Dia itu pacarku, apa hak mu melarangku?"katanya sambil menaikkan alis sebelahnya

Kai menatap tajam sehun "AKU AKAN MEREBUTNYA DARIMU!"kai sekarang beralih menatap luhan dan menangkup wajahnya "aku tau luhan, sehun itu bukan tipemu.. kau pasti berpacaran dengannya karna ada suatu hal, tapi tenang saja aku akan merebutmu dari si bodoh itu.. aku kelas dulu ne CHUP~"

Sehun lansung mendorong kai yang mencium bibir luhan "BRENGSEK!"

Kai menatap tajam sehun "kata kata itu seharusnya pantas untukmu! "hardik kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi dari uks .

Luhan benar benar terdiam di kursinya dia bingung harus melakukan apa

Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "drama ini sampai kapan berakhir? "

Sehun lansung melototi chanyeol, chanyeol lansung pura pura memainkan handphonenya . sehun mendudukan lagi badannya disamping luhan dia memutar dagu luhan untuk menatapnya, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir luhan lembut "baby, bibirmu sudah kotor karnanya.. kau kenapa berpelukan dengannya, dia itu siapamu baby."tanya sehun dengan begitu lembut

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "buka siapa siapa"jawabnya singkat

"serius?"

"ne sehun"

Sehun mendekati wajahnya dengan luhan, dia berniat untuk mencium bibir luhan. ketika bibir sehun sudah sedikit lagi mencium bibir luhan, luhan lansung menolehkan wajahnya kesamping , sehun mencoba mencium bibir luhan lagi, tapi luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi menghindari bibir sehun yang ingin bersentuhan dengan bibirnya

"kenapa terus menolak? "

"mianhe, aku harus mengembalikan buku dan kembali ke kelas"—luhan berdiri dari tepi ranjang dia ingin mengambil bukunya di meja, tapi sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya kencang sehingga luhan jatuh keranjang, sehun lansung menimpa badan luhan "luhan, aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, jangan tinggalkan aku ne. aku takut kai merebutmu dariku. "

Luhan hanya terdiam sambil terus menarik nafasnya melihat tatapan mata sehun , luhan memiringkan kepalanya dia tidak mau menatap tatapan sehun yang menurutnya sangat mematikan , tapi sehun menarik wajah luhan agar menatapnya "baby, janji denganku.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? "

"sehun.. aku harus kembali ke kelas! "—luhan mendorong sehun, tapi sehun tetap tidak bangun dari atas tubuh luhan .

Sehun mencoba mencium bibir luhan , tapi kepala luhan dengan cepat menoleh kesamping menghindari bibir sehun yang ingin mencium bibirnya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencium bibir luhan lagi, tapi luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi dengan cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal "KENAPA TERUS MENOLAKKU! APA KARNA KAI !"bentak sehun dengan kesal, luhan menutup matanya karna takut melihat sehun yang begitu marah .

Sehun beranjak bangun dari tubuh luhan , dia mengusap rambutnya kesal "arghh… sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dikelas masih terdiam melamun memikirkan sehun dan kai , dia benar benar tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran . tatapannya benar benar kosong kearah papan tulis .  
baekhyun merasa luhan sangat berubah ketika dia keluar mengantarkan buku buku, dia merasa khawatir melihat perubahan temannya "luhan.. kau kenapa"tanya baekhyun dengan luhan, tapi luhan tidak meresponnya atau lebih tepatnya pikiran luhan sudah melayang kemana mana sehingga suara siapapun disana dia tidak mendengar .

KRINGGG… KRINGGG….. KRINGGG….KRINGG

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi , anak anak semuanya bersorak senang terkecuali luhan yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya . baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah luhan, tapi tetap saja luhan tidak ada respon sama sekali tatapannya hanya terpaku kearah papan tulis dengan tatapan begitu kosong. "luhan , hey luhan kau kenapa"baekhyun menepuk nepuk punggung luhan sehingga luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

"ehh—e—kenapa baekhyun?"

"kau dari tadi melamun, kau melamunkan apa? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"tanya baekhyun dengan khawatir

"gwenchana baekhyun"

"bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. ceritakan luhan, jangan kau pendam seperti itu. ."

"hfh baiklah.. aku—aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku"

"perasaanmu dengan sehun?"

Luhan menanggukkan dengan lemah"aku sudah mulai menyukainya tapi aku takut dia tidak tulus berpacaran denganku, dan ada seseorang masa laluku datang dan membuatku semakin bimbang untuk menyukai sehun"

Baekhyun menggernyitkan "maksudmu apa ? siapa seseorang itu?"

"dia—dia kai "

"kai? Nuguya?"

"dia orang aku ceritakan denganmu, kenapa aku bisa menyukai kris alasannya karna kai itu mirip sekali dengan kris, dari sifatnya, cara bicaranya, kontak matanya.. "

"jinjaa? jadi apa maksudmu seseorang itu datang lagi? apakah kau bertemu kai? Kau bertemu dimana?"

"dia bersekolah disini sepertinya dia anak baru, tadi aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku membawa buku buku ke perpustakaan dan tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan, awalnya aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi ketika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan my deer panggilannya dulu denganku aku baru mengenalnya, aku sungguh shock dan reflek aku memeluknya, dan tampa ku duga sehun datang dan menarikku"

"astaga.. terus bagaimana lagi?"

"mereka saling berebutan aku sampai berantam, bahkan mereka berdua itu ternyata bersaudara. "

"mwo? kai sehun bersaudara? Kenapa ini drama sekali.. "

"hfhh, makanya dari tadi aku memikirkan itu. "

"kai sudah mengetahui kalau kau berpacaran dengan sehun?"

"sudah, sehun tadi memberi tahunya, awalnya kai tidak percaya dan menanyakan denganku apa benar aku berpacaran dengan sehun. aku sedikit ragu bilang iya, dan raut wajahnya itu benar benar kesal lebih tepatnya dia menunjukkan raut kesal marah kearah sehun. "

"kurasa kai akan merebutmu dari sehun"

Luhan menaikkan bahunya"entahlah, sehun sepertinya tadi marah denganku."

"marah kenapa?"

"aku tadi selalu menolaknya ketika dia ingin menciumku.. ahh sudahlah aku semakin gila jika memikirkan mereka berdua, baekhyun.. lebih baik kita ke perpus aku tidak mau bertemu sehun, sehun pasti akan kesini"

"eumh baiklah kajja"

"wahh anak baru itu tampan sekali ya"

"ne, dia begitu tampan.."

"katanya dia itu saudara sehun.."

"wah pantas saja tampannya tidak jauh beda dari sehun ya"

"iya, mereka beruntung sekali ya mempunyai wajah tampan seperti itu"

"ah mulai sekarang aku jadi penggemarnya saja, sehun sudah jadi milik luhan aku jadi semakin sakit hati jika terus menggemarinya"

kai berjalan di tengah tengah koridor dengan sedikit kesal karna dia seperti jadi pusat perhatian orang disana, apalagi dia jadi bahan pembicaraan yeoja yeoja disitu. Kai sebenarnya mencari cari kelas luhan. dia ingin bertanya tapi anak anak melihatnya seperti itu dia jadi ragu bertanya . tapi kalau dia tidak bertanya dia tidak akan mengetahui kelas luhan, apalgi sekolahnya begitu luas .

kai sedikit ragu berjalan kearah segerombolan yeoja , yeoja yeoja yang melihat kai ingin menghampirinya mereka lansung merapikan rambut dan membuka kaca , mereka sedikit merapikan wajahnya setelah dia pikir sudah terlihat cantik dia memasukkan kacanya kembali di kantongnya , yeoja yeoja itu lansung tersenyum paling manis dengan kai , kai sebenarnya tidak terlalu menanggapinya "aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"tanya kai

"ne, boleh boleh.. mau menanyakan apa? menanyakan nomor ponsel ku? atau rumahku?"jawab yeoja itu sedikit kepede'an dan menggerlin genit

"eumh, aniya aku ingin bertanya kelas yang bernama luhan dimana ya?"

Seketika senyuman yeoja yeoja itu memudar mendengar kata kata luhan

"haishh, kenapa namja namja tampan selalu mencari luhan.. "gerutu salah satu yeoja itu kesal dan yang lainnya ikut mengangguk kesal

"luhan kelas 12-2 !"kata yeoja itu dengan begitu jutek

"eumh itu berada di lantai berapa?"tanya kai dengan lembut

"cari saja sendiri!"para yeoja yeoja itu lansung pergi meninggalkan kai terheran heran.

"apakah aku salah bertanya"gumam kai sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya

Kai sudah sampai lantai 4 setelah bertanya dengan banyak siswa yang lewat, yah karna tangga disekolahnya itu banyak jalur jalur yang memusingkan.

Kai melihat satu persatu papan yang berada di kelas, dia mencari cari kelas 12 – 2 . banyak sekali ruangan kelas disana sehingga kai harus benar benar teliti melihat ruangan kelas itu satu satu .

"ah akhirnya ketemu"ucapnya senang karna sudah menemukan kelas 12-2 , dia mengintip kelas itu dari balik jendela, dia mencari cari keberadaan luhan tapi tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan luhan

Kai berjalan mendekati pintu kelas 12-2 , kai melirik yeoja yang berada di depan pintu . dia mendekati yeoja itu "mianhe, mengganggu "sapa kai dengan yeoja itu, yeoja itu yang melihat kai dia lansung tersenyum manis "ah gwenchana, ada apa?"tanya yeoja itu

"eumh, noona kelas 12-2 bukan?"

"ne, ada apa?"

"benarkan ini kelas luhan? kalo boleh tau luhan apa ada di kelas"

Senyuman yeoja itu lansung luntur mendengar kata luhan _'sial, tadi sehun menanyakan luhan, sekarang ada namja tampan lagi mencari luhan. haishh.. setiap hari saja namja namja tampan mencari luhan!'_

"aniya!"ucap yeoja itu dan lansung meninggalkan kai.

Kai menggaruk garukkan kepaanya "kenapa setelah aku bertanya luhan, mereka semua lansung jutek? Aneh sekali.. "

Dan kai sekarang hanya bisa terduduk dikursi di depan kelas luhan "haruskah nanti aku meminta peta jalur sekolah ini? haishh, bahkan sekolah ini lebih memusingkan dari pada sekolah ku di jepang. Ck"

"sehun hen—tikan eughh~ "luhan terus menggerakkan badannya dari pelukan sehun, sehun memeluk erat luhan dari belakang dengan terus mencumbui leher luhan begitu buas . sehun menghisap leher luhan bagaikan vampire kelaparan yang selama seminggu tidak menghisap darah .

"mmhhh ummh~"desah sehun dengan terus menghisap hisap leher luhan

"sehun cukup! Kau sudah sejam mencumbui leherku, hentikan ini! "bentak luhan dengan terus menggerakkan badannya , tapi sehun semakin memeluk tubuh luhan sehingga luhan susah untuk menggerakkan badannya lagi

untung saja mereka berdua berada di paling belakang dan dipojokkan jadi tidak terlihat anak anak yang berlalu lalang untuk membaca buku, sehun memang pintar mencari tempat yang aman-pikir luhan

Kalau baekhyun sekarang ada di depan sedang membaca buku, dia tau apa yang akan dilakukan sehun dan luhan di pojokkan makanya itu dia lebih baik kedepan membaca buku daripada menonton adegan yang seronok menurutnya.

sehun mendorong tubuh luhan kearah dinding dan dia himpit terus tubuh luhan dengan bibir yang masih menempel dileher luhan

"apa yang merasuki tubuhmu sehingga kau jadi buas seperti ini?"tanya luhan yang bingung melihat tingkah sehun yang terus menghisap lehernya, luhan sudah lelah memarahi sehun agar menghentikan menciumi lehernya

Sehun masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan dia masih sibuk mencumbui leher luhan, dia tiada henti menghisap hisap leher luhan, entah sampai kapan sehun menghentikan cumbuannya.

Luhan terdiam pasrah menerima perlakuan sehun, luhan menutup matanya untuk menyamankan posisinya , luhan mulai kepikiran dengan perkataan ilhoon _**'jika sehun melakukan itu hanya sesekali itu masih wajar, tapi jika dia terus melakukannya berkali kali.. kau harus berhati hati dengannya, dia akan melakukan itu tidak memandang tempat dimanapun berada bahkan jika ada orangpun dia melakukannya.. sunbae harus berhati hati, biasanya jika orang seperti itu dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu dan tidak tulus mencintaimu. Apalagi jika dia terus mengajakmu melakukan sex, ahh kau harus berhati hati sunbae'**_ luhan mengigiti bibir bawahnya mengingat ucapan ilhoon .

Suara kecapan bibir sehun yang mengecap leher luhan terdengar begitu jelas disana, luhan hanya takut ada guru yang memperkoginya sedang posisi seperti itu,tapi percuma saja mau beribu kata agar sehun menghentikannya itu sangat mustahil .

"sehun sedikit lagi bell berbunyi, sampai kapan kau terus menghisap leher ku. leherku pasti sudah sangat keunguan kau buat, Apa kau marah karna aku menolakmu untuk berciuman denganku, heum? Kalau gitu aku minta maaf ne, aku tidak akan menolakmu lagi. jadi berhentilah melakukan ini"pujuk luhan dengan lembut biar sehun menghentikan cumbuan dilehernya

Sehun tetap tidak behenti menghisap leher luhan, luhan sebenarnya sudah sangat pegal sekali dengan posisinya yang terus berdiri dan dengan kepalanya yang kesamping. Tiba tiba sehun menggesekkan juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana di bokong luhan yang masih tertutup dengan celana

luhan tau pasti sehun sedang horny jika sehun sudah melakukan seperti itu .

Sehun semakin menggesek gesekkan junornya , tangannya turun meremas junior luhan "eunghhhh.. hen—tikann.. anhhh"luhan memejamkan matanya begitu kuat karna menerima rangsangan dari sentuhan sehun .

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari leher luhan "babyhh~ kita bercinta ne"sehun mengigit lembut daun telinga luhan

Luhan membelakkan matanya, dia menggerakkan badannya lagi dengan sekuat tenaganya"aniya, aniya! Apa kau gila! Ini di perpustakaan! Sehun lepaskan! "

'_sial kenapa kata kata ilhoon tepat sekali apa yang dilakukan sehun'_

"kenapa kau menolak, heum? Bukankah kemaren kau sangat ingin melakukannya? Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dong"bisik sehun dikuping luhan .

"tidak sekarang! Sehun please lepaskan , aku tidak mau! tolong lepaskan, bagaimana jika ada guru mempergoki kita seperti ini. "

"tidak akan, mana mungkin guru sampai kebelakang, dia kan tugasnya menjaga di depan"

'_cara seperti ini tidak akan mempan, mau aku menggerakkan badanku sampai letih dia juga tidak akan melepaskannya' _Luhan berhenti menggerakkan badannya, dia menarik nafasnya banyak banyak ."baiklah, asalkan lepaskan tanganmu ini, kau membuatku sesak nafas!"

"baiklah" Sehun melapaskan tangannya di perut luhan , luhan menarik nafasnya banyak banyak sambil memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sehun .  
luhan perlahan membalikkan badannya dengan menghadap sehun "err—haruskah melakukannya disini?"tanya luhan sedikit kikuk

Sehun tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya"aniya baby.. kita ke uks "katanya sambil mengelus leher luhan sampai kedada luhan yang kancingnya sudah sedikit terbuka , luhan semakin bergidik ngeri .

'_Aku harus kabur sebelum aku di seret ke uks dengannya.._'luhan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari cari sesuatu untuk bisa melarikan diri .

"sehun! astaga ada apa itu.."luhan menunjuk kearah kesamping yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa .

Sehun lansung menoleh kesamping sambil mencari cari sesuatu yg tadi ditunjukkan luhan,karna pandangan sehun sudah terahlikan luhan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh sehun dengan kencang dan dia lansung berlari secapat mungkin untuk kabur .

"YAA! luhan kau mau kemana!"sehun lansung mengejar luhan .

Luhan dengan cepat pergi keluar perpus banyak anak anak yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku terheran heran melihat luhan berlari lari.

Luhan mencari sepatunya di rak sepatu "haish jinja, dimana sepatuku!"luhan merobak rak sepatu itu , dan akhirnya sepatunya ketemu tapi hanya sebelah yang sebelahnya lagi entah kemana "ahh… sial tidak ada waktu mencari sepatu"luhan lansung berlari membawa sepatu sebelahnya sebelum tertangkap sehun dan di seret ke uks yang letaknya hanya bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan .

Luhan dengan secapat kemampuannya berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.. anak anak disekitarnya bingung melihat luhan berlari tampa mengenakan sepatu dan menenteng sepatu sebelahnya, tapi yang membuat pusat perhatian anak anak lebih tepat kearah dada luhan yang kancingnya belom sempat ia tutup, para namja yang menggemari luhan lansung mendapatkan vitamin A melihat pamandangan dada luhan yang terekspos.

Ketika luhan menaiki tangga keatas, luhan berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tidak teratur "hahh..hahh..hahh… aku bebass!"katanya dengan senang sambil menggerakkan tangannya keatas kebawah

Luhan menaiki tangga dengan santai sambil mengambil iphonenya di sakunya, dia tekan tombol kecil diatas handphonenya dan menyeret keatas touchscreen handphonenya di kamera . dia ubah kamera depan untuk mengecek keadaan lehernya.

Ketika luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di layar handphonenya dia lansung membelakkan matanya "KYAAAAAAAA! AKU LUPA MENGANCING BAJUKUU! HUAAAA….. MAU DITARO MANA MUKA KU!"histerisnya sambil mengancing cepat seragamnya "haishhh, pasti tadi aku berlari anak anak melihat dadaku yang terekspos , pantas saja tadi ada namja yang mengambil gambarku! ARGHH SIAL "umpat luhan sambil mengacak frustasi rambutnya .

Dia mengarahka handphonenya lagi di depan wajahnya dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lehernya, sekali lagi luhan membulatkan matanya kaget"LEHERKUUU AIGOO AIGOO! KENAPAA LEHERKU PENUH DENGAN KISSMARKNYAAAAA! BRENGSEK BRENGSEKKK! BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHILANGKANNYAAAAAA! ARGHHHHH DASAR SEHUN MESUMM SIALAANN! KALAU KAU MARAH DENGANKU JANGAN MEMBUAT EFFECT BODOH SEPERTI INI! ARGHH "luhan menggeram kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya kencang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC  
**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin comment :D comment tanda titik sekalipun runkoo menerimanya dengan ikhlas kok yang penting ninggalin jejak aja yaaaa :D maaf ya aku sering banget typo , yang sehun jadi luhan, dan luhan jadi sehun-,- lagi nama mereka mirip sih jadi sering ketuker.  
**

**-spoiler-**

***sedikit aku jelasin ceritaku ini memang sedikit ngawur.. nah kan ada yang nanya soal borgol kan klo si sehun luhan berdua udah keborgol seharusnya mereka saling mencintai dong? Masa sehun masih tetep aja bales dendam sama kai, sekarang aku jawab iya mereka itu sebenernya udah saling suka tapi keduanya masih pada muna gitu , jadi berterimakasihlah dengan borgol karna membuat mereka saling suka :3 . Sedikit bocoran biar pada ngarti *asik pakarnya berbicara :v* jadi sehun itu tetep ngerencanain bales dendam nya tapi disuatu sisi dia itu udah punya rasa sama luhan.. dan liat aja nanti endingnya bagaimana.. bersatukah mereka? A. Ataukah sehun lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan luhan karna dia ga pantes buat luhan B. sehun mau jahatin luhan ampe ending atau C. bisa jadi sehun ngebunuh luhan biar impas sama kai -,- okeh endingnya terlalu absurd :V ayo dipilih dipillih kalian mau yang mana endingnya .**

***ada yang nanya kenapa pas di toilet sih sehun gamau ngelakuin 'itu' sama luhan. jadi begini ehem aham ehem sehun itu gamau menghianati yeoja yang dia suka, dia sebenarnya ngelakuin itu hanya terpaksa untuk menyempurnakan pembalasan dendamnya tapi jauh dari lubuk hati sehun yang paling terdalam sebenarnya dia juga suka ngelakuinnya-_-(jangan dicontoh anak anak) yah jadi istilahnya sehun muna ngomongnya buat bales dendam ujung ujungnya demen wkwk /dibunuh sehun/**

***banyak yang pengen chanbaek moment ya-,- maaf sekali ini khusus luhan sehun jadi chanyeol baekhyun hanya kebagian berapa part , mianheeeee chingu**

***pada minta kailu gara gara sehun sadis? sehun perannya disini memang sedikit nyebelin, sadis, mesum, egois, dan blablabla yang udah baca dari awal pasti ngerti sifat sehun yakan?. Aku ga janji bikin kailu apalgi bikin NC mereka berdua, bikin nc sehun luhan aja udah gemetaran apalgi kailu?ckck endingnya nanti aku maunya krishan soalnya bias author kan kris jadi luhan harus sama kris! dan sehun sama runkoo :v wkwk eh engga ini bercanda kok ga beneran krishan :V gila aja dari awal ampe akhir ceritanya hunhan endingnya krishan.. gamasuk akal bgt authornya-.-**

**Sekian ~ salam kucup eh salah, salam kecup maksudnya .-. **

**Commentnya kakak ;;;)**


End file.
